Coloured Fire
by Greg the Lucario
Summary: An ever-continuing tale. This story is linked to many of my own, as well as XGeegX's "Karyme, the Perfect Love". Also, characters in this story are real people in real life... for instance, Sareh is meant to be me. Note: Aaron only appears in flash-backs
1. Chapter 1

**Coloured Fire**

This story is the beginning of a series that will run concurrently to my main story series: Portal to an Affair, and eventually will merge with it.

It takes place in the same country, at the same time, and the stories are linked, however, this story's protagonist is a lad named Sareh … I hope you enjoy this.

As with Portal to an Affair, this story is about Pokemon, and it is also written from the protagonist's viewpoint.

The beginning of this 'fic' is loosely based on another I read a few days ago, but I have made absolutely sure that I have not stolen any ideas, I had thought of it all before anyway, enjoy.

**Part One: the Past**

It all started when 'Liour industries' set up shop in my town, they claimed to be a company funded by the government attempting methods of making medicinal potions with cheaper and more effective ingredients.

I wasn't a trainer, but I had two pokemon as pets, and so this seemed like a great idea to me…

In a matter of days, I managed to gain a part time job in the facility… but on my first day… that's when it all began…

"Ah, Sareh, I need your assistance with what is a potentially ground-breaking test!"

Music to my ears, I could hardly resist the thought of being famous… so I followed my tutor and overseer, Mr. Marcone to his laboratory.

When I got down there, he was sitting on his leather computer chair, spinning left-to-right, then back again, anxiously waiting for… something…

"Sareh… this is incredible… I think I have created an offshoot of the common medicinal potion that also has curative affects on humans!"

"That's amazing! But you don't sound so sure…"

He looked me in the eye, almost with a look of regret…

"Well… that's why I called you here… I need you to take a draught of this as a test… I assure you it is safe as houses…"

"But why me?" I said as he brought out the opaque vial from his coat pocket…

"Because you had a paper cut this morning, did you not?"

"Oh, I get it, if it works, my paper cut will heal… good thinking doc…"

He poured the liquid into a shot glass he had prepared… it was a murky blue-purple colour… and it looked very much different to a potion… I was getting worried.

"So… h… how is it different to a normal one then?" I asked him, realising I may well have just got in over my head…

"Well… we, just made minor changes to its molecular structure, that's all…"

"Then why is it that colour?" at that question, he stopped, his eyes nervously darting side to side… my suspicions were confirmed when he simply thrust the glass in front of me and shouted "Drink it down now!".

I would have simply refused and quit, the pay wasn't worth this… but… he had drawn a small pistol, so I had no choice…

"What kind of a scientist carries a gun around?" he simply waited for me to imbibe the chemical, as if he could only tell me once I had downed it…

I brought the glass to my lips… it… tasted like salt water, causing me to splutter slightly, but, alas, I had swallowed all of it…

"So… it's going to heal me now?" I said to him… a smile broke out on his face, his form was wracked by barely contained laughter, until he could hold it back no more and began howling in hysterics at me, pointing…

"You idiot! This gun isn't even loaded! and how could you believe even for a second that that was a potion?"

My worst fears were confirmed, as I began feeling unusually hot and began to sweat…

"What was that then?" I asked, dreading his response…

"I'll start from the top" he smirked "so I don't confuse you… first of all, this company is a lie… have you ever heard of 'aura'?"

I wracked my brain, remembering it was a form of energy latent in all living creatures, few could truly harness it…

"Y… yeah…"

"Well, 'Liour' is just an anagram of 'Riolu', we were _originally_ trying to find a way to chemically utilise aura, we were even funded by team Galactic! but in the end, the closest we got was…" He smiled broadly at me, pointing "A chemical formula capable of altering the form of any human being into the form of our namesake, an aura user…"

I think I had grasped what he meant, but I asked again, as I could not believe his words… "a… what?"

"Awww, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, you know that… uhh… 'Lucario' thing? Yeah? Well, it's the one before that, Riolu… I'm sure you know, all kids your age are trainers!"

"Wh… what?… so… I will… become… one of them?…"

He said to me an a very matter-of-fact way "In about a minute, yeah, but you wont evolve or get caught or any of that crap, you'll just look like a freak! Hah! And its permanent!"

I slumped to my knees, and began to cry… what would I say to my mother? How can I explain that what I had told her was the nicest job ever was actually a scheme of team Galactic, and ended me up as a pokemon look-alike!

All of these thoughts left my head when I felt a sudden shudder… the moment of transformation was at hand…

Steadily, I began to get shorter, eventually stopping at a height of about 3ft…

I could feel the front of my face pushing out… my eyes widening… it felt almost sickening… something felt horrendously uncomfortable behind me, until my spine finished extending into a tail…

All of this took about another minute or so, when the feelings stopped, the scientist picked me up by my waist… in one hand, and held a mirror in front of me, cackling maniacally…

Everything he said was true… I was in all physical respects… Identical to a Riolu…

"B… but… why… why?!" I begged, tears in my eyes.

"Well, your one of several who have been changed in similar ways to this, we're doing it all over the country to aid our research into Pokemon… and their weaknesses…"

He began to laugh again as I struggled feebly "There is another, more immediate gain, however!"

He reached into the pocket of my old trousers, that had slumped off my new, smaller body, and plucked out my wallet, pocketing it.

It was embarrassing to think that… as my clothes no longer fitted, my mentor was staring at my naked body… but I guess that's what my fur was for…

Things were looking bleak… I had no idea what he was planning on doing with me… but I knew it wouldn't be good at all.

Plucking up all of my courage, I bit into his hand, with a shout of rage, he dropped me… using this window of opportunity, I knew what I had to do…

If I just ran outside, no-one would believe me, they had no reason to, they'd just think I was some crazy little Riolu… I had to have _proof _of who I am… and that was my key card…

It had my name, address, information and a photo of my old self, so I snatched it from my old trouser pocket and began to run…

Mr. Marcone began to chase me, yelling out… "How dare you! I even put in a good word for you so that we wouldn't tag you after we were finished! And this is how you repay me?"

I just kept running, the doors were in sight… my heart sank as I saw they were locked and barred… but I just kept running… and with a loud crash, I broke through the glass window! Clearly team Galactic was too stingy to install double glazing…

Eventually Mr. Marcone gave up the chase and went back, muttering, I may have been half his size, but he was quite an unhealthy man to say the least…

It began to rain, I was close to home, but it didn't stop me from getting my fur soaked through.

I jumped up and pressed in the button to ring the doorbell… it was hard to swallow that the door I was three-quarters the height of this morning, I now was only half its height…

The door opened, and I was greeted by my mother's warm smile…

"Oh, you poor little thing, are you lost? Please, come in, I'll try to get hold of your trainer for you…"

Of coarse, she had no idea it was really me…

"B… but…"

"Oh my, you can talk? That makes things easier… please tell me, who is your trainer?"

A bit of me didn't want to tell her the truth, but I knew I had to…

"I… I'm sorry… but… it's me… mother…" I handed her the key card, at first she smiled, still thinking I was a misguided little pokemon…

But then she looked into my eyes, and gasped…

"Sareh… but… but how?…"

"I'll do my best to explain… 'Liour industries' is a fake… it was a secret scheme being run by team Galactic to harness latent natural energies… my supervisor did this to me as an experiment…"

"Oh my poor boy… when does it wear off?…"

I began to cry… "It's… it's… permanent…"

She picked me up, and carried me upstairs… "Calm down, Sareh… remember… you always said you wanted to be a pokemon when you were younger…"

"Yeah… but… who didn't?… there is a bright side to it though… I can't be caught, and I don't have to worry about evolving… its only a physical change…"

"That's the spirit" she smiled at me again "dry those tears… your still my son… and your still Sareh… and I personally think you'll get to liking this new form of yours… anyway, you need a bath, little one, your cold and dirty…"

I blushed with the realisation that my new size and 'cute-ness' gave my mother an excuse to mother me all over again…

The bath water was a great relief, although it felt strange cleaning my… new body, especially when your doing it with paws…

Blushing even more, so much that it showed through my fur, I asked her "Ehh… c… can you please… please… help m… me wash?"

Her eyes lit up, I knew from that second that my transformation was the best thing that happened to her… and to be honest, I was getting to like it too…


	2. Chapter 2

Coloured Fire Coloured Fire Chapter 2

I woke up after a restless sleep, the covers had fell off my bed that was now more than an ample size for me, clearly I had been shuffling around too much.

Eventually, the will to get up forced me from the comfort of the bed, and I looked myself up and down…

If this were a normal day, I'd have to get dressed for school, first of all, and then back my bag… now I could skip forward to step two… it may not seem much, but it was a nice break in the monotony…

I was very appreciative of how understanding the headmaster was, my mother explained everything, he said I could return to the school and keep on studying, even though I was so radically different, that, and because a Riolu's black-and-blue colours were matching of the school uniform, I didn't have to wear anything, which is a blessing considering how restrictive our uniforms are…

I finished packing everything together, then headed downstairs, again greeted by my mothers open arms…

"How are you this morning?…"

"Fine… th… thank you for everything, without you I'd be nowhere…"

She smiled "Now you remember, even if they bully you, don't get tempted to use any nasty powers you have or anything, or else you'll come off worse than they will!"

I couldn't believe it hadn't hit home earlier! Of coarse! I could now use Aura and the like… I was really beginning to like this form…

"Okay mum, I'll keep that in mind… so what is there to eat this morning?"

My heart sank as she held a poke-treat in front of me… she then grinned widely and said "got you!… nah, I'll let you eat like a human still, don't worry yourself…"

It was an odd thing, eating cereal with a canine mouth… but in the end, I managed to finish it alone, eating was one of the things I did NOT want my mother to assist me with.

With my shoulder bag on, my key-card ID around my neck, and me walkman's headphone stationed precariously in front of my new ears, I set off to school, I didn't know what kind of reception I was going to receive, but frankly, if it was bad, I didn't care.

Several people gave me odd looks on the way, and a few trainers looked as if they were going to attempt to 'catch' me, until they saw my key card, then they just joined in with the people staring…

We, in my school, have this little ritual, the school gates don't open till 9 o'clock, however, we always seem to arrive by 8:30, and so we have a sort of half-hour social meeting, sometimes the waiting teachers even joined in.

As you can imagine, I was the hot topic even before I had arrived, as I came up the road, I could clearly hear them talking excitedly…

"Did you know that Liour industries is actually illegally funded?"

"Yeah, doesn't Sareh work for them?"

"You guys need to be more up-to-date! He did work for them, but they did this experiment thing and…"

Suddenly, they noticed me, just as he finished his sentence… "…Turned him into a pokemon…"

Their jaws dropped, they just stood there, gaping at me, it must have been a minute before I plucked up the courage to speak…

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it… it's both permanent and irreversible…"

Most of the pupils still stood there, staring at me, but one of them broke ranks…

It was Marie… she was in my class, and it was safe to say I harboured feelings for her… but what was she going to do now?

"Sareh!… your so cute!" without warning, she lifted me completely from the ground and carried me to her chest like a baby…

"I always wanted a Riolu but I could never get one… but look at you now!"

I could scarcely believe it, this new form was turning out to be not so bad… but now it was getting me closer to a girl I had strong feelings for… closer than a human could have ever hoped to get…

I began to stutter, and blushed "Th… thank you… I… I'm glad you like it…"

"Like it? I love it!" as she finished her sentence, the gates creaked open, and a member of staff beckoned us in, Marie but me down, but made sure I was walking beside her…

The school day went off pretty well, without a hitch even, as Marie volunteered to do all of my writing for me, and kept me safe from the vulture-like bullies that inhabited the darker recesses of the school…

That was, until about three o'clock… the school day was almost over, but fate would never let me get off jack free, it never does…

I was on my way to my last lesson when me and Marie were separated, and without realising, I had walked into an ambush…

I was quickly encircled by pupils, one of them came forward to speak…

"What's the big idea? You stealing our chick!" I deduced he meant Marie… but what did he mean? I simply looked at him, confused…

"Don't act like a dumb pokemon just cause you look like one! Your playing the cutie and taking my hot stuff, you don't even deserve her!"

"Oh… I don't deserve her? Isn't that a little rich coming from the guy who has been suspended from studies about five times?" a few of his friends sniggered, and he grimaced… indeed, he was an infamous ne'er-do-well.

"You little bastard! You won't be laughing in a minute!" he withdrew a poke-ball from the folds of his school jacket, in the belief he could capture me with it…

He hurled it at me, and as predicted, it just bounced right off… but as I had not predicted, it really hurt and knocked me flat on my back…

"What? so you can't even be captured? Man, you suck! I'll just beat you here and now then!"

Without delay he plucked a fire-extinguisher from the wall, and began wielding it as if it were a mace…

He took a swing at me, missing, but only just… I was so scared… why did this have to happen to me?

Suddenly… they all stopped… for a brief second, I felt safe, but it was not to be…

They burst into fits of maniacal laughter… why?… but then I realised… me paws felt slightly wet… and, it dawned on me… I had just wet myself in fear, I didn't think I'd ever stop blushing…

"Oh my freaking god! He just pissed himself! This is rich!" all of my embarrassment quickly turned to anger, a bit at myself for being such a coward, but namely aimed at them…

That's when I felt it… the feeling of anger… expressing itself…

The entire corridor was bathed in an un-earthly blue light, my assailants stopped still and looked at me, half in awe, half in fear… that's the last I could remember before I passed out.

That evening, I discovered that I had vented an Aura blast and fainted because of the strong emotions that I could not contain…

One of the children was in hospital with minor injuries, the others were more lucky, but they had all been met with harsh punishments.

I remember the look on my mother's face when she was told about what happened, but the attention was quickly turned to me…

The head looked across the table at me, as I sat on my chair that had been heightened by several cushions for my benefit…

"What we can do is all fine and good… but for any permanent guarantee of your safety and those around you… what can you do to avoid this again, Sareh?"

I thought for a moment… I was embarrassed to say it, but it had to be done…

"Marie protected me the whole of this morning… if I can stay with her, nothing will go wrong…"

"But what about when you leave the school grounds?"

I pondered again… then it hit me… "she's a friend of mine… I could head home with her…"

Surprisingly, they all said it was a good idea… and so it was settled, I was to go home every day with Marie, of coarse, when I told her, her reaction was an obvious one…

Her face lit up, and she began jumping up-and-down on the spot… "yay yay yay! Now I get my own little Riolu to have around! Oh your so CUTE!"

As she plucked me up and squeezed me with a pressure that couldn't have been healthy, I made sure to get my 'conditions' in…

"Okay, Marie, but keep in mind, I can't be caught, you can't evolve me, and I eat human food, okay?" she just looked at me, grinning widely…

"Is that it, Sareh? Yay! You can be really cute still! Was worried you'd say I had to give you an 'emo' haircut or something!"

"H… hey! I wasn't an 'emo', I just had long hair!"

"You still kinda do… you have those adorable flap-things!" She began to play with my… 'adorable flap-things' as she walked me back to her house…

"You know, Sareh… your really lucky…" she looked serious…

"Oh… wh… why's that?" she looked down at me beside her, and grinned in a silly fashion again…

"Most boy's dream of spending all their time in my house with no clothes on!"

I sighed… "yes, Marie… I'm sure they do…"


	3. Chapter 3

Coloured Fire Coloured Fire Chapter 3

I am proud to announce that xGeegx assisted me on this fan fiction, and so I have included a character of his design in this story, it is safe to say that Sareh is myself in this story, and I imagine the same for xGeegx too, anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.

It was amazing, I was now spending time with a very close friend of mine, living at her house even, and I was so different! It felt incredible, I was so very happy…

And that happiness, little did I know it, was going to end up as more than just an emotion…

That evening, as I tucked myself in for the night… I felt something strange, a warm feeling inside of me… but I was too tired to care really, and quickly lapsed into a deep sleep…

I was woken abruptly by Marie shaking me to-and-fro, I gathered my thoughts and asked her…

"What in the world is going on, Marie?" I noticed my voice sounded deeper, but I put that down to the fact that I had been awakened early…

"Sareh! LOOK AT YOU!" she seemed completely dumbstruck by something, as I looked down, I noticed a wet sticky patch on my bed sheets… my dreams must have been wet ones…

"Oh, god, sorry Marie… I had no idea…"

"NO, not that, look at yourself!"

She held a mirror up to me, and I was too completely amazed… when Mr. Marcone back at Liour industries had told me "You'll never evolve!…" he was lying through his teeth! When before I was a short, weedy Riolu, now… I had indeed evolved… I was now a Lucario, fully fledged!

"Marie! This is insane!"

"But I thought you said you couldn't evolve!"

I smiled at her, it felt so much better being her height… "The one who said that was Mr. Marcone, and he worked for team Galactic, he must have been lying to put me down!"

She laughed with joy, and hugged me, just missing the chest-spike I now possessed…

"All of your cuteness has turned into handsomeness!"

As much as I liked her feeling this way, I didn't want to get into a relationship with her… after all, she was a human… and I wasn't anymore…

"Th… thanks, but remember… we're just friends…"

She let go of me, and smiled to herself "Speaking of friends, I wish to show you something… or should I say someone…"

She whistled loudly, and a figure emerged from behind her…

It was a pokemon… a Houndoom at that, it look at me with an intelligent gleam in its eyes…

"All it can do is growl, so don't try talking to it… I'll go make breakfast… you… socialise or whatever…"

She went down the stairs, leaving me in the room with this new face…

To my surprise, it began to speak "Sometimes, it annoys me when she underestimates me just 'cause she doesn't get a word I'm saying…"

"WOAH! You jumped me there… hey…"

He smirked, I had gathered it was male due to… its… apparent male parts…

"We'll, you'll call me Nightmare, I'm Marie's guardian, and… well, hello I guess…"

He walked up to me, and without warning, began to sniff me…

"Hey, hey! Easy there, watch where you put that cold nose!…"

"She wasn't kidding when she said you were once a human… but now you're here, and you can understand me, maybe I can use you to talk to her…"

"Well… I guess so… and I'm Sareh, nice to meet you…"

He began walking out of the room, he looked back at me over his shoulder "anyway, get a move on, I can smell food being finished…"

Well, this was all something new… I could understand pokemon now? If I let the word out, everyone would want me, to use me as a translator… so I decided to keep it under wraps, but I might let Marie know…

Downstairs, the table was laid, Marie was already eating, as was Nightmare, but out of a bowl on the floor instead…

I took a seat, and too began to eat… but… it was so strange, where as before, the chair that Marie had specifically found me was too big, now it was almost too small… I felt like a giant in a fairy-tale… even through I was only normal size now, and still not even as tall as Marie…

"Uhhhm… this fork is eluding my paws" I said as I dropped the utensil for what must have been the fifth time…

"Well then, I dunno, eat with your ha… paws… or something" she mumbled halfway through a mouthful…

Given the go-ahead to throw manners out the window, I hastily devoured the 'full-English' breakfast without delay, Marie looked at me with a grin on her face…

"Your not identical to the normal Lucarios though, your definitely not as slim…"

I would have protested, but she did have a point, I was fatter than the stereotypical Lucario, but I wasn't about to change that…

"Well anyway, we all seem to be finished… what shall we do with ourselves?" she said, clapping her hands together and dusting them off.

"Yeah, I was going to ask what you did for entertainment…"

"Oh, well, there is one thing… but if I tell you, you got to keep it a reeeeal secret, okay?" she said, a mischievous glint in her eye…

"Oh… kay… then… what is it?…"

"Well, you see… Me and Nightmare aren't just good friends…"

"AH… right… I see… I… I need a drink…" I turned around to make myself a drink, but of coarse, paws being useless at it, I just drank from the tap…

But when I turned back again, Marie was gone… as was Nightmare, and I could hear something coming from the main room…

I went in, to see if everything was okay… and I was stunned…

Marie… was on the floor… with no lower body garments on… being… humped, no less by Nightshade…

"Now I know why you said to keep it secret!" I said, almost tripping over as I stepped closer…

The scenes unfolding before me… must have been a pokemon thing… but it… well… really 'turned me on', and my erection made this all too apparent.

"Ugh… s… Sareh… c… come and… join in!" she moaned, as she did, Nightmare looked round at me and raised one eyebrow…

"B… but… I… I… I really shouldn't… it's… uhhhm…."

She grabbed hold of my outstretched manhood, and grinned "Don't be shy! Theres room for another on the underside!"

I could scarcely believe this… Marie… the girl I thought of as being reserve and academic… acting like this? I guess it pays to know people outside of school…

"B… be gentle…" I whined, as I slid my way underneath her…

It was awkward at best maundering into position, but eventually, by pushing my pelvis upwards, I was capable of a kind gravity-defying intercourse… she was doing well to be receiving it through both ways like this…

Nightmare looked down at me, smiling slightly… he began to speak again "You know… I could get used to you, you're a bit of a wuss, but we have things in common…"

"What, like tails?" He looked a little under whelmed by my ill-thought-out point…

"Yeah… like that…"

"Sareh, what are you doing? You trying to talk to Nightmare? Cause he wont talk back, I'm afraid…"

"W… well… Marie… there's… ahhh!… something I should tell you…"

She looked half serious, but still in wild pleasure at the fact she was being penetrated by a pair of pokemon at the same time…

"I can understand him… what he's trying to say, I hear it like it is plain English… even if he's just growling to you…"

Her face lit up "That's incredible! Oh Sareh! Now you can talk for him and I can actually know what he's saying…"

Nightmare whispered in my ear, and I relayed it to her… "Nightmare says… there's nothing you don't already know about him… and he also says 'less talk more sex'…"

"Yaaay! That's my Nightmare" she said in a childish voice, she suddenly tensed up and cringed as she was flooded by both of us simultaneously…

"Hey, nice timing, rookie" he said to me, and offered to high-five me… but I was exhausted… already…

"I… I think I need… a lie down" I said as I rolled from under her…

Trying to take the subject off of sex in an attempt to cover up my lack of sexual stamina, I began talking small talk…

"So… Marie… why do you keep him outside of a poke-ball?" she looked at me and smiled…

"Well, he's been my guardian since I was about five… and so if he's in a ball, he can't help me… so that's why…"

"Oh, that explains it… not that I think anyone should be contained in one of those… especially not me…"

"Can you be caught, Sareh?" she looked a bit worried for me…

"No, already had that tested and proven, when Alex pelted me with the poke-ball, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that…" she said as she climbed to her feet and began to get dressed again…

"You might want to get washed Sareh, your fur is soaked through… with… uhh… you know…"

She had a point, I was sticky with the fruits of my labour… and some of Nightmare's too…

"Oh… okay then… whatever you say" I staggered to my feet and climbed the stairs, Nightmare following me…

As I washed myself down in her shower, I thought to myself of what had just happened…

In one morning, I had evolved, and had sex with my best friend at the same time as her pet Houndoom… woah…

I sat in front of the large windows, letting the sun dry me off… as I did, I decided to fully get used to everything new about me…

My basic shape hadn't changed much… but I had to be careful about my new spikes… wouldn't want to hurt anyone with them…

As I sat by the window, I couldn't help but notice something…

A lone man was walking down the street, wearing a large long coat that obscured everything about him, and a hat covering his head…

All that was visible was his hand… My blood ran cold…

His hand had a bite-mark in it… an all too familiar one at that… it was Mr. Marcone, and he was coming to our house!

THE END… for now…


	4. Chapter 4

Coloured Fire Coloured Fire Chapter 4 Special double-length chapter

I was horrified, what could Mr. Marcone possibly want with Marie?… he didn't know that I lived here, so it was something to do with her…

He rang the doorbell, I took up a position in the other room, ready to rush through and aid her if needs be…

I listened in, I could hear the door opening… and Marcone began to speak…

"Is this the residence of Gladys Tilly?"

"Yes, but she's out, I'm her daughter, Marie…"

"Ah, good to meet you, I am Alan Retell, owner of 'Live-We' industries…"

I couldn't believe it, he had lied to her… and… 'Live-We industries'? was this another trick? What could it be an anagram of? My mind was assailed by so many questions… but I had to be vigilant…

"So… what are you hear for, Mr. Retell?" she asked, unknowing of the danger she was in.

"Well 'Live-We' industries is famed for its fine skin-care products, your mother mail-ordered a sample, but I'm feeling nice, so I'll throw in a free sample for you too…"

"Oh… well, thank you sir… what is it meant to do…"

He paused for a moment, then said "It… it is quite effective at spot removal…"

Mr. Marcone was indeed a clever man, as he must have noticed that she did indeed have a small spot on her chin, which had caused her much annoyance…

"Wow! Just what I need, can I put it on now?"

"Why certainly, be my guest" He said, in a slightly menacing tone…

I knew I had to stop her, I began to run to the main hall, but tripped over on a rug-corner, landing flat, my spike sticking into the floor, rendering me temporarily immobile…

I could just see into the hall… Marie was standing in front of him, opening a small sachet… It's contents were almost identical to the concoction that Mr. Marcone made me drink a week ago… was her fate the same as mine?

I yelled out, "Marie! No! it's a trick!" but alas, too late, she had already applied the entire contents onto her face, and it was rapidly absorbed and vanished…

"What is it Sareh!?" she shouted, angered at my intrusion, Mr. Marcone's eyes widened dramatically…

"What? Sareh! You little brat, I see that you have defied my predictions and evolved…"

Marie suddenly cottoned on, and turned to him… "Wait… are you… Mr. Marcone?…"

"Yes, the very same, and I'd like to congratulate you on becoming the fourth test subject in experiment No.5, or as I call it, operation metamorpasis…"

"I won't let you get away with this, Marcone, you'll pay!" I shouted, trying to dislodge my chest-spike from the laminate wood flooring…

He smirked "Oh yeah? You and what army" and threw back his head in fits of laughter… only to be hit square in the chest by a ball of fire and sent careering out of the doorway, it was Nightmare!

"I came as quickly as I could! Is Marie okay, Sareh?" he shouted to me, as he slammed the door shut with his paw.

"I don't know… she just put on something that he gave her… pray it's not a horrible outcome…"

She looked terrified… "Is… is something doing to happen to me?"

With a sound similar to an bottle being uncorked, I plucked myself out of the floor, and ran over to the door, locking it…

"I don't know Marie… I just don't…"

Suddenly, she yelled out, and her hair started to alter shape, becoming like a sort of fan…

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Marie!" I yelled, until Nightmare knocked me out of the way and rushed to her… but nothing could be done…

Her skin began to turn black… and she began to shrink… her bizarre hair becoming a shade of vibrant pinkish-purple… her teeth elongated, and large bladelike claws extended from her fingers…

When the transformation was complete… I was almost as taken-a-back as I was at my own… her clothes had slumped off of her, and she sat there, in the middle of the pile…

A human she was no more… my friend since childhood was now… a Weavile…

"M… Marie… are you okay?" I asked, my paw shaking as I reached out to touch her shoulder…

She whimpered… "I'm… so… short…"

Again, I was pushed out the way by Nightmare… he began to speak "Marie… can you understand me?"

"I… I can… I can understand you…" her sadness rapidly faded…

"I can understand what your saying! This is amazing!" but suddenly, the reality of the situation dawned on her as she looked into the mirror at the end of the hallway…

"Oh… my god… I'm… I'm so evil-looking! Oh Sareh!" she howled and buried her head in my lower chest, her tears soaking my fur…

"Marie… I'm still really sorry… if there's any way I can make it up to you… ANY way at all…"

She looked up at me, her eyes screwed shut and tears running town her face… "It's not your fault!… I was so stupid!" and she lowered her head again, sobbing silently…

I took her upstairs, now that she was smaller, I could easily carry her in my arms…

I put her on her bed… "You should stay here and calm down… if there's anything I can do, just ask…" I said, Nightmare nodded in agreement…

"Just… just leave me for a few minutes… I… I need to get over it…"

And with that, We left the room and closed the door… Nightmare was smiling…

"What the hell are you happy about? Your trainer is in fits of tears!" I shouted, my over-done sense of justice kicking in…

He glared at me… "do you have any idea how hard it is when your trainer doesn't know a word your saying? They treat you like some kind of animal…" he muttered…

"Now that she understands me, I can finally tell her my views… my opinions… my _feelings_… that is why I am happy…"

I didn't want to argue anymore… "Well… anyway, I need to go clear up after that… I'll leave you to attend to her should the need arise…"

He nodded sincerely, and stood a vigilant guard outside her room.

I cleared up the old clothes on the floor… it was a bit of a waste, seeing as she'd never wear them again…

Suddenly I realised… someone had to tell her mother and father… It might as well be me…

I clumsily dialled the phone with my paws, I couldn't get hold of her father, but when I phoned her mother's mobile number, the phone began to ring…

"Marie, is that you?"

"No…"

She interrupted "Then who the hell is it?! I'm at work, you'll have to call back…"

"No! no… this is important…"

"Who are you?!"

"I'm her friend, Sareh…"

"Oh, her pokemon boyfriend… this had better be damn important, puppy-boy…"

"I'm afraid it is… you see… Marie was the innocent victim of a team Galactic scheme, and…"

"And? Well? TELL ME FOR GOD SAKES!"

"… She was… turned into a Weavile…"

"WHAT? my poor baby! Tell her I'll be home as soon as this conference is over!"

And with that, she hung up… well, at least she knew…

I proceeded to cover up the small, splintered hole in the floor I had made with the thick rug… hopefully it wouldn't be dangerous that way…

Suddenly, I saw Nightmare coming slowly downstairs, Marie on his back, crying slightly, but she was a lot better than earlier…

She dismounted and walked up tom me, looking up at a 50 degree angle at my face…

"Sareh… I need to tell my mother about…"

"Oh… sorry, already done… she said she'd be home at the end of her conference…"

"Okay… thank you, Sareh…"

She climbed up onto the sofa, and beckoned me to sit next to her… when I did, she rested her head on my lap, her crest tickling me slightly…

"Nightmare… is there something you want to say to me in person… now that… well…"

"There is one thing…" he walked up to me and her, and sat down in front of us…

"I promise, that if we ever meet that man again, I'll protect you with all of my body and all of my soul… I have failed you once, and therefore must never again…"

I looked at him, beginning to tear slightly at this most emotional of exchanges…

"But Nightmare… you saved her… If you hadn't of fire-balled him when you did, he would have carted her off to his lab for all kinds of horrible testing…"

He bowed his head "True… but my point still stands…"

"You both worked very hard" she whispered, worn out by all the drama… "You deserve a reward… there are some poke-treats on the table…"

"But! But… I…" it was too late, she was asleep… I resigned myself to not moving, or else I'd wake her… I began to reach out for the remote…

It was a meter or so too far… I called out to Nightmare, but he was too busy stuffing his face…

"Now would be a good time to try out my Aura for real" I said to myself, pointing my outstretched paw to the remote…

If I could make some kind of… small blast below it… I could shoot it over to myself… I began to focus… crafting the raw energies…

But my lack of experience showed… there was a sharp snap of blue light, and the remote flew through the air, bouncing off the ceiling, and landing on the floor… it did however, land button-side down and turned the TV on…

"Okay… my powers are definitely combat-only" I muttered as I relaxed and watched the news…

It was a series of reports on a seemingly mediocre things… that was until…

"Our main story today… Team Galactic is still operating in the region, and it is rumoured that they may have just claimed another victim… John Barton reports…"

People already knew? I was curious as to know what the news reporter had found out…

"I am here outside number 16 pollock lane right now, and here is an eye witness, Mr. Richard Raywall…"

I was stunned when I saw that this supposed 'Mr. Raywall' was actually none other than Mr. Marcone, under another false name…

"I saw this woman go into the house, and she jabbed the girl with a hypodermic needle… then the door closed… it opened again, and she ran out… that's all I saw…"

"You lying bastard!" I yelled, then flinched as I realised I had come so very close to accidentally waking Marie…

"Thank you for that sir…"

As outraged as I was, the reporter's droning and monotonous voice got to me, and I too was soon fast asleep…

When I woke up, Nightmare was in front of me, pawing my foot slightly…

"Sareh… I need to tell you something… something important…"

"Wh… whu? What is it" I moaned, stretching my arms…

"Marcone is on the prowl again, and he'll be coming down our street in about a minute…" he ran across to the window, looking out across the street…

"B… but how do you know?" I said, gently sliding Marie off of my lap and getting up…

"Trust me, I have my ways… wait… I think that's him!"

What he said was true, Mr Marcone was coming down the street… now was our chance to stop him!

I opened the door, and crept out, he hadn't noticed us, and we were behind him… I sneaked closer…

He stopped, and was about to look around… this was the moment!

I leapt forward, and kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling down the road, ending up lying flat on his back…

"What the HELL!? You again!?" he shouted as he slowly got up…

But to no avail, as Nightmare pinned him down, and beckoned me closer…

"You foul works end here…" I reached into his pockets, and pulled out a large container of the sickly-blue looking chemical that so radically transformed its victims…"

"N… no… ehhm… you're a fool! I can always get more!…" he yelled, eyes darting side to side…

"Your lying again, Marcone, your really bad at concealing your poisonous words…"

"Okay… okay… you got me" he said, "how much do you want? two-hundred, three-hundred?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, Marcone, but there's no way you are getting this back…"

"Wh… what are you going to do with it then?" he asked, clearly he was worried about the mixture he had spent so long making…

"Keep it, maybe give some of it to those who actually WANT to use it…"

Marcone looked blank for a moment, then cringed… "You think it's all fairytales and happy endings, don't you, kid? Well, It's not… I have one last trick up my sleeve…"

He resorted to a low blow, freeing his leg and slamming his knee into Nightmare's crotch, throwing him off in the process, he then withdrew a small vial from his pocket…

"If I was armed with a pistol, like I normally am, I would just shoot you right here, but seeing as I'm not, I'll have to use Unconventional methods to get that back…"

Before I realised what he meant, he raised the vial to his lips, and swallowed the contents, throwing it to the ground with a smash, he grinned with malicious intent…

"It's about time I fought fire with fire… LITERALLY!" With a cackling laugh, he convulsed, then bent over double…

I could see some sort of movement under the coat… suddenly, it caught fire…

As it burned away, I was shocked at what it revealed… In the interests of winning back his chemical experiment, Mr. Marcone had just subjected himself to a small measure of the very same substance… and now before me stood a malicious-looking Charmelion… this man was insane!

"Wahey, I like it! Time for some pain, weaklings!" he yelled, waving his flaming tail around in a dizzying display of pyrotechnics…

He threw himself at me, tackling me to the ground, and trying to snatch the canister from my grasp…

I lifted him up with my back paws, until he was suspended in mid-air, waving frantically at his prize…

"Give it… me… NOW!" he yelled, and shoved his tail into my rear…

I don't know if it was more painful than embarrassing, or vice-versa, but it was enough to make me howl and pull away from him, allowing him to grab the container…

"Yes! Its mine again!…" No sooner had he said that, than he was slammed to the ground by Nightmare, the canister was knocked up into the air… it flew up… and across… and began to plummet…

Both Nightmare and Marcone yelled simultaneously "CATCH IT, SAREH!!"

I managed to grab hold of it only inches from the floor…

In the end, victory was ours, as we had the canister in our possession and Marcone pinned to the floor…

"Alright, alright, you can keep the blasted chemical!… its more trouble than it's worth anyway!"

I turned to Mr. Marcone, who seemed to be more reasonable now…

"Why were you doing this?" I asked, he looked at me, with a sort of regret in his eyes…

"Well… I joined team Galactic when they promised to cure my genetic disease… the reason that I couldn't run anywhere or do anything much… this formula had two aims: to give team Galactic a better understanding of the relation between pokemon and humans, and to cure my genetic disorder by transforming my physical form…"

It was quite emotional, realising that it wasn't his fault at all that he was in this position…

"Marcone… I… I want to make you an offer…" He looked at me, seemingly relieved at his new healthiness…

"What would that be, Sareh?"

"If you quit team Galactic… I'll put all of this behind me"

He thought about it for a moment… "But I'd have nowhere to live…"

I sighed… "If I can trust you, you can stay with me and Marie…"

"DEAL!" he shouted, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder… "It'll be so crazy, four pokemon all living in a house together… with no humans!"

"That's your doing, you know" Nightmare said to him in a very matter-of-fact way…

"Hey, come on, he said he'd repent… give him a chance…" I said to him, and he grunted, heading back indoors…

I too went inside, followed by Marcone.

As we walked in, Marie looked up, her eyebrow raised…

"Don't worry, we got into a fight with Marcone, he turned into a pokemon, and promised to repent, and I told him he could live here… is that okay?"

She simply moaned and fell asleep again, I giggled to myself… "Yeah, she's had a hard day…"

Marcone grabbed my arm, and looked me in the eye…

"Look, I'm sorry about all that crap earlier… I hope you can forgive me for it…" he said, a tear apparent on his fiery red cheek…

"I already have…" I said, also beginning to cry… in that way that men do at times like this…

Nightmare walked up to us "I'm sure I will too… at some point…"

"Good enough for me" he said, "Now where can I get some food around here? Can't wait to try out these killer teeth!"

I sighed, and pointed to the kitchen… one thing was for sure, the next week was going to be a whole new experience…


	5. Chapter 5

Coloured Fire Coloured Fire Chapter 5

With great pride, I inform you that wolvesatyourdoor has now joined the list of real people who are characters in my story, he is named Brandon.

I hope you find his addition to be an improvement, as I definitely have.

We had just sat down on the large sofa, all four of us, accepting of coarse Nightmare, who embarrassingly was not allowed on the sofa…

"Man, this place is NICE!, beats the tip those Galactic guys gave me to stay in… hah!" exclaimed Marcone, as he slouched into his side of the sofa, careful not to set it ablaze with his tail…

As nice as he seemed, I was still cautious of him, the man who had once lied to me so many times…

"Marcone… as much as you seem to have repented, I think it would be nice if we had something to cement our trust…"

He sighed, and looked to me… "I knew it would come to this… that's why I planned for it…" he stood up, and knelt before me like he was my servant… "I recommend you buy a safe, and hide the chemical canister in it, that way, even though I would never try to take it back, it is in a place you know is safe from me…"

It was quite emotionally jarring, knowing that he was so willing to give up all his hard work just to atone for his past actions…

"That is more than enough Marcone… I'm proud to say that I know you…" and I shook his hand, he smiled "That's the Sareh I recruited!"

Nightmare butted in, he had made quite a habit of doing so, but it was important…

"As much as I hate to interrupt your little talk, I'd like to bring it to your attention that Marie's mother will be back in FIVE MINUITES!"

He was right! I had to do something! "Oh god!, what are we going to do? We need to explain why Marcone is here, and… and…"

"Sareh! Calm down!" Marie jumped off the seat… "who really gives a damn? Marcus is a friend of ours, that's all we need to say, my mom needn't ever find out about the chemicals…"

"Good point" he said, as he too got up from the sofa "I look forward to meeting her, as long as you guys break it to her nicely that I was the one who turned her daughter into a Weavile…"

We set about hiding the canister in Marie's drawer, and locking it, Marcone waited in the living room, Nightmare, me and Marie waited for Marie's mother at the door…

I heard the sound of a car door slamming, and hurried footsteps… "This is it, guys, prepare for the worst, I'll catch her if she faints…"

The door swung open, missing my nose by a hair's breadth… a large, stocky woman stood at the door, towering over us in the way a only a fully grown human could do…

"OH MY GOD! My little Marie!" she exclaimed, as she lifted her up into her arms and hugged her with some gusto…

"Mum… I'm sorry this happened… but there is good news…"

"What is it, my dearest sugar plum?" she asked, still getting over what had happened…

"The man who did this to me… he… he has completely apologised, but he had nowhere to go, and in a fit of ill-thinking, he turned himself into a pokemon too… so I said he could stay here…"

She huffed slightly, managing to contain her anger… "pha, Sareh, Nightmare, you, and now this guy… gonna be like a bloody zoo… what's his name then?"

I interrupted "He's Mr. Marcone, although he has a long and hard to pronounce second name, and so we just call him 'Marcone'"…

She laughed "how shifty does that sound? I have to see him…" and she swaggered into the living room, Marcone waved meekly at her and said "Hey there, nice to meet you…"

"IF YOU BURN ANYTHING, I'LL SELL YOU TO A REPTILE PARK!" she said, as she glared at him, causing him to shrink back slightly in fear…

She then proceeded to put Marie down, and climb the stairs… "I'm goin' for a shower, just cause your all pokemon now, don't think I won't beat the crap out of you if you try to peep"

I waited for her to leave earshot, then turned to Marie "whoa… well, she's quite something, isn't she?"

Marcone walked up timidly, looking up the stairs in case she was still there… "Now that is an understatement! She makes Lugia look like a freaking seagull!"

"Well, she can be scary sometimes, but she is a nice person, honestly" said Marie, as she walked back into the living room and turned on the TV…

We sat there in silence for a while… until suddenly… Marcone looked like he had seen a ghost…

"No… no way… look outside… that's…. that's… test subject 2… sorry, his name was Brandon I think… but… but he is the second ever victim of the formula!"

I jumped to my feet "No kidding?" and looked outside… there was a Poochyena going through the hedgerow in the front garden, it was marked out with a pair of prominent, upward-facing teeth, and it had an intelligent gleam in its eye…

Marcone rushed outside, I followed him… when Brandon saw him, sniffed the air… recognising it was Marcone, he began to growl…

I stood forward to diffuse the situation… "look, I know about what happened to you, it happened to me too, but you have to understand, Marcone is a better man… wait… pokemon now…"

He relaxed a little, and began to speak "Really now? Well, I wouldn't normally believe that, but as he too has… fallen victim to his funny-juice, it makes more sense…"

I sighed with relief… he walked closer… "have you got anything to eat? I'm completely starving here…"

Although I found it pretty rich, as he looked quite well fed, I still said "we have food inside…"

Marie interrupted "do you need a place to stay?"

Brandon approached her, his head at the same height as hers… "you'd let me in? oh that'd be AWESOME! Thanks girl!" and he ran inside…

"Marie… won't your mother be pissed off?" I asked her, as there were now five of us…

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her" she said as she walked inside, and up the stars…

Me, Nightmare and Marcone went into the kitchen, where we found Brandon lying upside-down on the floor, his tail swaying side-to-side slowly, an empty box of poke-treats next to him…

"Was that full?" Nightmare asked him, prodding his belly a few times with is forepaw…

"Ohh… yeah… I'm in heaven…" he said, eyes glazing over with pleasure…

"Well… now we know what to get him for Christmas" said Marcone, as he walked back into the living room…

"So… what exactly shall we do? We have a lot of time on our hands" I asked, as I sat next to him on the sofa, laying sideways as the seats that were designed to accommodate three humans were ample room for us…

"Well… I have an idea" he smiled… "we have one-off the right numbers to enter as a fighting team in all the big leagues…"

"Oh god, your right! Think of the riches we could win…"

I turned to him, smiling widely "We need to get training, we'll start tomorrow!"

Marcone smiled back, nodding knowingly, as he did, Brandon swaggered into the room, followed by Nightmare…

"I heard what you were saying" Brandon slurred, as he climbed onto the sofa…

"I'd love to… fight and all that… but I need some sleep…" He climbed onto my upper legs, using the thicker fur there as a pillow, he curled up "mmmhh… comfy comfy…" he then fell asleep…

"Aww jeez, he's really heavy… my poor balls" I moaned, shifting him slightly to remove his elbow from my crotch…

Nightmare laughed, and looked to Marcone "well, I'd like to start now, fancy a sparring session, Marcone?"

He nodded, getting up "I'll leave Sareh and his manhood-warmer to it, You should be a fun fight!"

He and Nightmare left the room, straight after, Marie walked in and sat next to me, also using my lower body fur, this time as a head-rest…

"Sareh… you've been a shoulder to lean on this entire time… it's great having you around" she said, and looked at me…

"Well, thank you… but…"

She interrupted me, sincerity in her voice "Sareh… if… if there's any way I can reward you… _any _way at all, just say…"

I know it was wrong, but I couldn't resist… I slid Brandon off of my legs and looked at her…

"Well… I have been feeling pretty tense with all of this stuff going on… perhaps you could… help me relax?"

Without so much as a single question, she began stroking the front of my pelvis… clearly she knew exactly what I was asking for…

"Th… thank… you…" I said, as my manhood began to rise from the mass of blue fur…

She caressed it, in such a way that hinted at experience… her clawed hands were surprisingly gentle… and if felt amazing…

She carried on for a while, but stopped when her mother finished her shower, winking at me and walking out…

I hastily hid my erection and turned on the TV… this was one hell of a day, but the fun had yet to begin, the leagues awaited…


	6. Chapter 6

Coloured Fire Coloured Fire Chapter 6

As usual, the TV was devoid of pretty much anything, and so I resigned myself to going outside with Marcone and Nightmare for practice…

However, when I got into the back garden, they were already locked in battle, and so I decided to practice alone, best not to interrupt them…

I needed to get a better hold on my Aura, but to do that, I needed an object to practice on, something that it wouldn't matter if I accidentally smashed it to pieces or sent it fifty foot into the air… as I was worried my powers were prone to do without proper control…

A small tin watering can, on top of a disused barbecue… perfect…

I aimed at its spout, if I could pull it off right, the can should spin around a bit before it fell off…

Again, I tried to harness that bizarre energy… the blue flames began to emit from my paws again… the build-up of power was more than I anticipated, it had to be released, now or never!

With a triumphant shout, I let loose a convulsing ball of crudely concentrated Aura, it hammered the can, causing a large dent in its side.

Rather than spinning around, it simply flew into the fence with a clang, and fell to the floor.

"Close enough" I said to myself, and moved on to the next stage of my little practice session, testing Aura sight…

I hadn't used it before, on purpose or by accident, but being a Lucario, I had it, so I might as well learn how to use it…

I remembered back to a documentary I had watched called 'Trainer-less Hero', about a particularly famous Lucario that had teamed up with the trainer Ash…

The show said that "To activate his incredible sight, he need only close his eyes and focus on revealing what was hidden from him"…

Well, I closed my eyes, and willed to see past the sheet of corrugated iron between our garden and the neighbours one…

There was a peculiar sound, I opened my eyes, and sure enough, my vision had completely changed…

Everything was really dark, I could hardly see my surroundings, but living things showed up clearly… so clearly that they were glowing, even through walls and other obstructions…

"Whoa… this is… amazing…" I said as I swaggered about like a man under the influence of too much alcohol.

I closed my eyes and shook my head vigorously, and the effect faded…

Blinking a bit, I sat down and watched the battle that was still raging on…

Both being fire users, Marcone and Nightmare were also very resistant to each other's attacks, meaning that even though a fair few gouts of fire had hit home, they were pretty much unscathed…

"Your pretty damn good for a dog!" Marcone shouted at Nightmare, ducking a cone of flame…

"Could say something similar to you, newt!" he laughed, darting about.

As I observed, I became aware of something… breathing on my neck…

I spun around to see Brandon, looking at me eye-to-eye due to the fact I was sitting down…

"Sareh, you lazy bum, where's something I can train on?"

"Hey, isn't a guy aloud to take a break around here… try that over there" I said, pointing to the thick wooden post sticking vertically out of the ground…

He nodded, and walked towards it… when he got close, he leapt at it and began scratching and biting in a mad frenzy, causing the post some serious damage…

When he finished, it was incredible, its entire exterior mutilated beyond recognition…

"Brandon… I seriously had no idea you could…" he walked up next to me, smirked, then lay on the floor panting…

Everything seemed to be looking up for our fighting team, excepting the fact I had yet to see Marie do anything… but I was sure she could handle herself.

Picking up the exhausted Brandon and carrying him inside, I set him down on the sofa, then sat next to Marie, who was grooming her vibrant crest…

"I take it you boys were out there training…" she mumbled, straightening out a knot with her vicious claws…

"Yeah, they really want to enter in a fighting league, the old fame and glory thing…"

In her usual, blatant way, she turned to me and asked "Sareh… so you think… now that I'm so small… we'll still be able to make love?"

Caught off guard, I spluttered, blushing, I said to her "Well… you may be small, but I'm not exactly a donkey in that department, so I guess it's possible…"

She sat there, smiling, and said nothing… until Brandon picked himself up and walked out of the room…

Then, without warning, she grabbed hold of my paw and began to lead me upstairs…

"Whoa… whoa… Marie? Aren't you being a little hasty?" I stumbled up the stairs, almost loosing balance.

"Quit whining Sareh, you BENEFIT from this!" she laughed, dragging me into her room and slamming the door…

"Now get on the bed, and spread your legs, I'm not gonna have you crushing me…"

Still blushing like mad, I did as I was told… and she hopped onto the bed, and knelt down in front of me.

Within a minute, her worryingly skilful hands had me a full-scale erection, and I was panting slightly…

"Y… you are… quite good… at this… Marie…" I moaned, as she stood up again…

Slowly but surely, she began to slide onto my manhood, causing a shiver to run down my spine…

I opened my eyes briefly… and saw Brandon creeping up on us… what the hell was he doing?

I growled at him, in to much pleasure to do any moving, but he just growled back, and climbed onto the sofa as well, and before I knew it, he hopped on top of Marie and began to hump her as well!

"What the HELL are you doing Brandon?" I yelled at him, in-between moans…

"Her scent is so good, couldn't possibly afford to miss it!" he laughed as he continued rigorously sliding back-and-fourth.

Marie was also annoyed by his intrusion, but she was also too indulged by charnel desires to care…

Something was very wrong about this… and it wasn't fair on Marie, and her new, smaller body.

I gently slid out of her and backed up on the sofa, allowing Brandon to completely take over my stead… in truth, I never really wanted to have sex with her right there and then, so I was in a way thankful for him giving me an excuse to stop.

Eventually, he finished, leaving her laying in a small puddle on the middle seat of the sofa, he walked off with his head raised in pride.

Seconds after, Nightmare entered the room, and saw me sitting there with my erection, and Marie in the state she was in… I knew what was coming next…

"SAREH! What the hell are you doing to her?" He yelled, leaping onto the sofa between me and her.

"I… b… Nightmare, I can explain…" I stuttered to him.

"You could have killed her, your… thing is almost as big as one of her arms!"

"I was being gentle! It's just that Brandon got involved, and then…"

He looked at me, still slightly angry "I'll let you off this once, but if I find her comatose like this again, I'll castrate you myself" and he left the room…

Marcone came in and sat beside me, carefully avoiding Marie and her puddle…

"You know, Sareh, I think we can take pretty much anything we encounter in these fighting leagues…"

"Oh, what gives you that idea?"

"Well, think about it, all conventional trainers start things humble, with relatively normal pokemon that aren't particularly huge or formidable…"

"True, your point being?"

"Look at us… our team includes a Lucario, a Houndoom…"

"But it isn't the pokemon, it's how well it's trained, right?" I said, dreading the prospect of a conversation about 'supreme races'.

"Your right, but even so, some pokemon are naturally incredible, prime examples being the ones they worship like gods… you know, those two?"

He was referring to Palkia and Daielga, but I don't blame him for forgetting their names…

"Yeah… you know the ones, but anyway, what I'm trying to say is you are pretty epic yourself, I mean come on, a Lucario? I'm pretty sure you'll be amazing…"

"Aww… your making me blush!" I said, gingerly pawing at the air…

"Well anyway, I have to keep on training, I don't know what a fat Charmelion looks like, but I don't want to find out… and never do that again, it was REALLY gay…"


	7. Chapter 7

Coloured Fire Coloured Fire Chapter 7

We were all still on this tournament bandwagon, obsessing over the idea of being famous, and so we decided it'd be fun to visit the local trainer's club, none of us were trainers, or at least not anymore, but we figured that we'd be able to learn some tricks on the other side of the team, so to speak.

It was only a short walk away, Marie's parents on-purposely chose the house they did because it was nearby and at the time, Marie was a keen trainer, despite her only having one pokemon, Nightmare.

It looked pretty well-kept on the outside, and had a welcoming air that beckoned us in…

However, inside, things weren't quite the same, as it became quickly apparent that this place was nowhere near as innocent as I thought it out to be…

Mostly it was trainers discussing such things as tactics, general care and the like, but I caught a faint smell in the air…

It was an animalistic scent, a charnel one, which I soon recognised as the smell of breeding…

No human would notice, but to me, it was like being in the middle of a packed room in mating season, and quite an arousing experience overtook me…

"G… guys… do you smell what I smell?" I mumbled, holding my paws over my crotch.

"Yeah… never noticed it before… I think it's coming from downstairs… wanna go and check it out?" Marie whispered back, making sure no-one else heard…

"It's worth a try" interrupted Brandon, as he leered at the basement door, trying to make out something through the steamed-up window…

We sneaked past the oblivious people talking in the main hall, and opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked… very surprising, considering what was inside…

It was a veritable hive of breeding, there were many large pen-like areas, several of which were occupied by breeding pokemon, trainers watching eagerly… the air was thick with the heavy scent of mating, and it was very hard to stifle an erection…

Marie walked on ahead, suddenly it dawned on me just how vulnerable we were, as not a single one of us was human, and misunderstandings could quickly occur…

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a gravely voice…

"Have you lost your trainer, little Lucario?" I spun around to see a tall man, with blonde hair, a beard, glasses, and a stern expression.

He was wearing an un-zipped trench coat, with a T-shirt with 'I have the need, the need to breed' emblazoned on it.

He was taken-a-back when I said "no, don't worry, I'm fine", clearly, he did not expect me to talk back…

"Oh… okay… you must be that Sareh kid, fancy you coming here…" he muttered to himself, and walked off, I sighed with relief…

I turned around, and Marie was nowhere in sight, the rest of our group was standing there completely stunned…

"What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost" I said, and nightmare turned to me, a great sense of urgency pervading his face…

"They just took Marie… grabbed her, and took her into that room and locked the door!"

I fell to my knees… why didn't I make sure she was safe? It was my fault that she had just been nabbed…

I wiped the fresh tears from my eyes, and shook my head, I HAD to get her back!

I ran up to the door, it was definitely locked… I wiped the window clear and looked inside…

What I heard infuriated me…

"What are you doing?"

"Do you know how long I've wanted a bloody Weavile? No-one has ever wanted to trade, I can never find one, so you are my last resort…"

"But I was a human! I can't be caught!"

"Oh, I have no intention to catch you… Marie…"

She stumbled into view, followed by a trainer with a menacing smile…

I was horrified when I saw him put cuffs around her arms and legs, and chained them to the ground… he then produced a poke-ball from the folds of his clothing, tossing it to the floor…

I fully realised what he was going to do… as a Ditto emerged… he was going to get it to rape her so he could have a Weavile!

I began shouting and hammering the door, he looked at me, then smiled…

"Your that Sareh guy, aren't you? Well, I could actually do with a Lucario as well, so just patiently wait your turn, I'll be with you in a minute!"

He laughed at his own joke, as the Ditto squelched towards Marie…

It protruded a long, slimy portion of its body, plunging it into her vagina with no warning or remorse… it's eyes gleaming with sadistic pleasure.

She howled out, crying to me for help…

"Hang in there! I'll try everything I can!" I said, to reassure her… but in truth, I was despairing, there was no way I could get this door open…

She cried out again, as at least a quarter of her gelatinous oppressor was shoved inside her, quivering with intense pleasure, as the trainer rubbed his hands with glee…

I was getting so angry… how could this man be so cruel and selfish? It was driving me mad… I tugged at the door, growling like an angry dog…

The Ditto still wouldn't stop, Marie was actually in pain now, and the trainer began laughing out loud… it was so unbelievably wrong…

My paws began to glow, the Aura I possessed bolstered by my strong emotions… it was almost impossible to hold back, now was the time to use it!

I slammed my paws into the door, yelling out in rage, and surely enough, it splintered and broke inwards, swinging open, and now me and the trainer were seeing eye-to eye…

"YOU ASSHOLE! TAKE THIS!" I yelled out, as I plucked the Ditto from Marie's sore vagina.

It screamed as I threw it at the trainer, striking him directly in the face, he spluttered, and fell backwards into an empty wooden crate.

I slammed the lid on and pulled the clasp over, he couldn't get free until someone saved him…

"I'm going to tell that other guy your like this, just cause I'm nice, but if you EVER touch Marie again, I will beat you within an inch of your life…"

And with that, I walked out carrying Marie in my arms, and telling the man I had met a second ago about the trainer and what he had done, he laughed and said "Your lucky, it could have been far worse, it sometimes is" and he walked into the room, I heard him laugh again as I left, no doubt at his helpless companion…

"Marie… are you alright" I asked her, doing my best to clean off her dripping lower body…

"It… it hurts… we need to get upstairs" she whispered, cringing slightly…

Nightmare walked beside me "Your brave to get through this, Marie, and don't worry, you'll be okay"

Trying to lighten up the situation, I joked "Hey, that's my line!", and it seemed to work, as she laughed quietly, then curled up in my arms, sighing…

"Aww… she looks like an angel when she sleeps… even with all of the sharp teeth and claws" laughed Brandon "anyway, do you want me to get her a drink? She looks a little hard-off and she deserves it…"

"Sure, go ahead" I said, more preoccupied at making her comfortable on the sofa we had went to in the main hall…

He disappeared off, moments later running back with a can in his mouth…

"How did you get that?"

"Don't ask, it's not important" he replied, looking about shiftily…

She drunk from the can a little, and smiled… "can you please take me home, Sareh? I don't think I like the trainers club now that I'm a pokemon…"

I smiled "Sure thing, off we go" and with that, we took our leave, Marcone making several rude gestures as we went out the doors.

Back at home, we left Marie in her room to fully recover, and went downstairs, waiting anxiously for when she was okay again…

"Sareh, how'd you do that mega-Aura-blast thing you did, that was awesome!" Brandon asked, wagging his tail…

"Well… I was just so angry, I think Aura and emotions may be linked somehow…"

"You kicked some serious ass back there man, I'm proud of you, and more to the point, what I did to you!" Marcone said, patting me on the back… "I would have tried the door myself, but I'd end up setting fire to the entire building, and that wouldn't be so smart…"

I turned on the TV, and we began watching a comedy show called 'Pokemon do the Dumbest Things'…

We were halfway through a video of a Zapdos repeatedly flying into a conservatory window when Marie came downstairs, we all turned around, and I stubbed my nose on the back of Marcone's head…

"I'm feeling a little better now, and I'm going to go to the pokemon centre, just to make sure I'm okay inside… Nightmare, care to come?"

He hopped out of his bed "Gladly" and followed her out…

"Well there you have it…" Marcone said, stopped half sentence by his own laughter at a Mankey falling into a garden pond…

We sat there watching that TV show for what must have been an hour at least… then, I heard the doorbell ring…

I opened the door, and Marie stood before me, tears rolling from her eyes…

"Th… they put me on the new medical scanner… and… and…"

"What is it?" I said, kneeling to be at her height…

My blood ran cold, at her words… it was almost too much to take… did she really mean it?…

"Sareh… I'm pregnant…"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	8. Chapter 8

Coloured Fire Coloured Fire Chapter 8

"B… but… what are we… you… going to do?" I spluttered, eyes wide with shock.

"I don't know… I just don't know" and with that, she walked past me, and up the stairs back to her room…

Behind me, Marcone and Brandon were both amazed as well… but Nightmare…

I could almost feel the rage coming off of him… this had to be the most angry I had ever seen anyone, his rage outclassed my earlier anger like my earlier anger outclassed a child's tantrum…

"Sareh… MOVE" and without warning, he shot past me and out the door… running out of sight in mere seconds…

"I just can't believe it" Marcone murmured… then silence…

It was quite for a good few minutes, until the phone rang, stirring me into action… I fumbled about with it, trying to pick it up with my paws… eventually, I succeeded, and was greeted by the voice of a wizened and experienced sounding man.

"Hello, is this the residence of a Marie Tillis?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, but this is her friend, Sareh speaking…"

"Ah, Sareh, I remember hearing about you on the news… but that's not important, I'm Dr. Starchilde and I need to talk to you about Marie, presuming you are her guardian…"

"Yes, one of them… and she told me the news, if that's what you mean"

"My friend, if only it were that simple… I need to tell you some important things…"

"Go ahead" I said, sitting down on the armchair and sighing to myself.

"Firstly, as her pregnancy is Ditto-induced, the child will grow to its full size FIRST, then develop its actual functions after…"

"What… so how quick will she become full-sized?"

"We have roughly estimated a week" that really caught me off guard… our hopes of going to a tournament any time soon with her had been squandered, unless we were spectating…

"She will still carry the child for nine months as normal though, that coupled with her small size, she may find things difficult, but I trust you'll assist her…"

"Yes, of coarse… anything else?"

"Yes, due to the fact that her genetics are now about fifty-five percent pokemon, and that it was just a normal pokemon that sired the child, it too will probably be a regular pokemon… it won't be sentient like you or her…"

I knew he was wrong there, cause some like Nightmare were sentient, but I knew what he meant…

"Okay… thanks for the information, Dr. Starchilde… thanks for everything…" and I hung up, sighing again as I did…

I turned around to the TV, it was on, the news was rolling… it was a burning building, the news reporter outside was discussing the numbers of people inside…

But there was something wrong… I recognised the building slightly… that was when I heard it…

"Eye-witnesses claim that the building was set alight by an escaped Houndoom, possibly from one of the trainers inside"

My jaw dropped… Nightmare had just burned down the trainer's club in revenge!

"Luckily, the club was closing at the time, and so was almost empty, firemen say that only one man remains trapped in the blaze, and they have almost… wait… there he is! There's the last occupant, there has not been a single fatality…"

I saw two men dragging out another… his clothes were slightly charred, and he had a few burns, but I instantly recognised him to be that man who had talked to me back at the club this morning.

I turned off the TV, I had no idea where Brandon and Marcone were, probably training, but I didn't want to get them involved.

I set off, leaving a note inside the door… I HAD to stop Nightmare, in case he was going to do something else!

Halfway up the road, I saw him coming back my way… I waited till he was closer, and shouted "What the HELL do you think you just did!"

"Justice" he said and walked past me, trying to shrug me off…

"You could have killed someone!"

"That Ditto could have killed Marie" he mumbled back, and growled…

We walked back to the house in silence…

Nightmare went inside… but I felt I needed a break from all of the fuss, so I went for a short walk…

A few hundred yards from our house, I noticed two people walking across the street, crossing my path…

It was yet another amazement in what had been a very hectic day… one of them was… I had no idea, it was tall, yellow, fox-like, and apparently female… not a pokemon, but definitely not human either… but beside her…

I saw what I thought at first to be a Lucario… but his demeanour… the way he walked… and the gut feeling I had… this wasn't just a Lucario… it was THE LUCARIO!

The person I had heard so many stories about, the one who sacrificed himself for his friends, and then mysteriously re-appeared… he was HERE!

I broke into a run, then I stopped, completely torn over just how I should approach this…

He and his companion went into a house, greeted in by a fat-looking man with an oddly placed cap and a suit…

I walked closer, peering in through the windows… I saw Lucario sitting on an armchair… this… person with him… she walked around for a bit, then without warning began to… pleasure him, he didn't seem to know why, but he didn't exactly resist… I HAD to meet him, even if it was an inappropriate time!

I knocked on the door, the man opened the door and answered "Hello… and you… wait… another Lucario? Who are you?"

I'm Sareh, I'm here to visit Lucario himself…" I said, barely containing my excitement…

"Well, he's a little tied up" he giggled "go ahead…"

I walked inside, and into the main room, Lucario turned to look at me, and blushed.

"Uhhhm… who are you?"

"Sareh… I came to meet you…"

"Oh yeah… you're the boy that was turned into a Lucario by team Galactic, aren't you?" He said, as the person with him stopped pleasuring him and stood up, also blushing.

"Well, I must say, you have been gifted" he said, walking up to put his paw on my shoulder, apart from our heights, and his vaguely different stature and eye-colour, we were hardly different…

"Th… thank you… nice of you to say… who is that?" I asked, pointing at his friend…

"That's Renamon, she came from a different world, I have no idea how she got here, but I have decided to keep her safe after I rescued her…"

"Rescued her! Your such a hero!" I yelled and went to hug him, narrowly avoiding serious spike-injuries to both of us…

She walked up, swaying her hips ever so slightly "so then… Sareh, you're a Lucario too?"

"Well… I WAS a human… till a short while ago…"

He looked me up and down and smiled "well, you seem a nice enough person, and Renamon likes you, so do stay in touch…"

I nearly swooned, smiling more than I had ever done for a long time… "Yes! Yes I will! Thank you Lucario!" and I left, strolling with some pace, I heard Renamon's voice behind me…

"Heh, he is a Lucario, your called Lucario… this is confusing"

Eventually, I got home, when I opened the door, I saw Marie sitting on the sofa, cuddling Nightmare in one arm and Brandon in another… I couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her alone after all of the turmoil.

"Marie… are… are you alright…"

She looked around at me, apparently in a state of neutral emotion after all of her sadness…

"The doctor told me all about what's going to happen, he wasn't lying either, I've already gained an eighth of an inch on my waist…"

Her size and the time span considered, that was incredible, Dittos surely are a force not to be trifled with when it comes to interspecies reproduction…

"Well don't worry, you'll have stopped by next Wednesday" I said to reassure her.

"Yeah, and I'll be as big as a house for nine months…" she mumbled…

"Well, actually, a bungalow I'd say" Brandon interjected, trying to liven things up, he then yelped as Marie kicked him off of the sofa…

"Don't worry… we'll take good care of you, I promise"

"Yeah, it'll be so easy, you'll wish you were pregnant all the time!" said Marcone, Nightmare stared daggers at him, causing him to shrink back into the kitchen…

"I just hope you guys can still do the tournament without me… I won't be able to help" she said, as if she were apologetic.

"I'm sure we can, and you can still watch, the knowledge we're fighting for you will easily guide us to victory" I said, sitting next to her.

"Aww… thanks Sareh" she said, laying her head on my lap… just like she always does.

Eventually, we both fell asleep, tired out after the day's mad activities…

I woke up the following morning, having slept through what must have been twelve hours at least…

She was still asleep on my lap, her belly had now grown even more, it was a little bit scary…

I left her on the sofa and went to get something to eat, ever since yesterday morning I had forgot to eat anything, and I was madly hungry…

I rummaged around he kitchen, but there was nothing much I could eat without having to cook some kind of 'meal for five'…

There was one last cupboard… I knew what was in it… only poke-treats.

The temptation was overwhelming… but… should I really do this? It'd be like a human eating bird-feed…

Looking about to see if anyone was watching… nobody… slowly, I opened the cupboard.

Again, checking for potential spectators… none, I proceeded to devour half of the boxes contents…

"Woof woof", I turned around, Brandon was behind me… making fun of me! He had been hiding, waiting for me to indulge in what was commonly viewed as pokemon-only food, which of coarse is a moral low for a guy who WAS a human…

"hey… HEY! Say that to my face you little filcher!" I shouted, crumbs flying from my mouth.

"Shh… you don't want to wake Marie, do you?" he said, and laughed as he walked away…

"Damnit, I'll show him" I said, finishing off the box, and blushing profusely.


	9. Chapter 9

Coloured Fire Coloured Fire Chapter 9

It's amazing to think about, really, how we had so much happen to us in little under a week.

I had been turned into a pokemon, and consequently evolved, in more ways then one.

The man who did this to me had given up his evil ways and joined us for a better life.

Another friend, Brandon, had tagged along, his humour simultaneously raising and lowering our spirits in a way only he could do.

Nightmare had assisted us the whole way through, a cornerstone to lean on in these turbulent few days.

And finally, Marie, she had taken me in, also forcefully being turned into a pokemon, and she is now bearing the child of an insane and wholly evil pink blob…

I realised it didn't really matter, we had to live with it, and things were going to get better, I resigned myself to finding Brandon again and giving him a good talk on what's right and wrong…

I found him hiding behind a cupboard, but he was looking the other way, so quickly, I jammed the empty poke-treat box over him, only his head emerging from the top.

"Ahhh…! Oh my god, what was that for! He yelled and started trying to bite his way out of the box.

"You make fun of me like that again, and the box will be going UP something, you understand?" I growled at him.

"You wouldn't have the guts… okay… okay I'm sorry!"

I left him to his little escape-artist trick, and went outside into the garden.

Again, Nightmare and Marcone were training, they had even created their own burned-out practice circle, accidentally or on purpose I did not know…

Marie was sitting on the garden bench, watching them, the signs of her pregnancy were _already_ quite visible, her distended belly being the obvious give-away.

Even after all of the doctor's reassurance, I couldn't help but be unnerved by just how fast this baby was growing to its full size, and yet she'll have it for nine months, just like a normal mother-to-be.

I sat down next to her, and she immediately slid up next to me and rested her head on my body.

We sat there for a fair while, neither of us having the courage to break the enduring silence… well, _we_ were silent anyway, the others were still training…

She eventually looked to the floor, and began to speak, "Sareh… you… you've been a real help so far… if only there was some way I could repay you…"

I smiled, then said plainly "I'm living in your house without paying a penny, isn't that a pretty good favour? I'd say I'm earning my keep…"

"Ahhh… your so modest…" she said, sighing and rubbing herself up against my fur like a child with its mother.

It was some minutes later that I noticed Brandon trundling towards us, wagging his tail in that way that meant he was either hunger, looking for trouble, in desperate need of sex, or any mixture of the three.

"Hey there Sareh, how's the girlfriend?" he said as he jumped up next to me on the bench.

"Ugh… if you mean Marie, she's fine" I turned to her, and she was asleep, my warm, comfortable fur was just a little bit too warm and comfortable, I guess.

"Must say, even with the bun in the oven, she is looking pretty sexy…"

I looked at him, discerning the details of his diabolical scheme.

"She's a mother-to-be, Brandon, no offence, but I think she's tired of random folks penetrating her"

"Awwww c'mon, that's a rich one coming from you, Nightmare told me that you indulged in some kind of an orgy with her in the recent past!"

"That… that was different, I'm more sensible now… and… why the hell did he tell you that!?"

He giggled "oh look at it this way, when she wakes up, I'll ASK her kindly, would that make you happy, your dictator-ship?"

I sighed, and nodded plainly, turning my attention to the battle between the two fire-throwers.

Suddenly, she began to stir, blinking slowly…

"Alright! Just got to wait till she gets up now…" I heard Brandon mumbling.

"Hey there Brandon, what do you want?" she asked him, almost as if she knew his thoughts.

"Uhhhm… Marie… can… I please… uhmmm… well… your scent is… uhh…"

She sighed, climbed off my lap, and bent-over on all fours, her rear facing him.

"Go ahead, just be careful" I looked at her, slightly shocked…

"Whoa, are you sure that's what you want, after all that happened before…" I said.

She simply nodded and said "Sareh, no matter how things turn out, I'll always be a horny girl, and nothing can change that…"

I smiled slightly at her joke, Bandon wagged his tail with glee as he proceeded to mount her and hump vigorously.

"Hey! I said careful!" she shouted, and he slowed to a steady pace.

Marcone and Nightmare had stopped fighting, as he was now gleefully watching, and the latter was staring daggers at us from the fighting ring.

"Oh come on Nightmare, I did… ahhh… literally ask for it!" she said, as he skulked indoors.

Eventually, Brandon stopped, slightly worn out, Marie just rolled over onto her back, her belly sticking up into the air.

I figured I should take her indoors, and so I led her in, and sat with her on the sofa.

"You know Sareh, your pretty lucky" she said, again resting her head on my furry lap.

"Really? Why's that?" I asked, as I ran my paws through her crest.

"Of all the people who got transformed by Marcone, you definitely ended up with the most suiting."

"Well, I wasn't _always_ a Lucario, I did have to evolve, at one point… but I get what you mean, I guess that's why I took so well to it, in fact, it's one of the best things that's ever happened to me…" I said, as I looked over myself and smiled.

"Well, no offence but yours wasn't that bad… could have been MUCH worse…"

"Oh god yeah, that's a point" she said, eyes wide as she pondered what else could have happened.

I turned on the TV, and almost the second I did, it blared the words "Official grand tournament is being held in only FOUR DAYS!"

I leant forwards, jaw agape "good lord, that's a point!"

Marie just smiled and said "Your already good enough Sareh, just stay here and keep me comfortable"

"Uhhhm… y… yes…" I mumbled, relaxing again… as I did, there was a ring at the door…

"I'll get it" called Nightmare, as he ran through to get the door.

"It's someone to see you, Sareh" I looked around, and almost jumped out of my skin… it was Lucario and Renamon!

"Hello again, Sareh, I heard you were planning to visit and maybe compete in the grand tournament…"

"yes, yes sir!" I said, and he laughed.

"There's no need to call me sir, now, I have important business here… Sareh, come and talk with me in private…"

We both walked into the un-used side room, which was going to be converted into another bedroom, but currently, it was just blank and beige, with naught but a small rug…

"Sareh… I don't want you getting the wrong idea from this at all…"

"From what?"

"What I'm about to do is not out of any sexual desire or need, it is simply a canine method of asserting dominance…"

"Wh… what?"

"I've learned in the past that people can betray your trust, so I'm looking to know I can trust you through the quickest method I know of…"

"B… but I…" I protested, fearing what he actually meant, and my fears were confirmed:

"Sareh… bend over"

I did as I was told, on my hands and knees on the rug, I swallowed and began to sweat… "Do… do you have to?…"

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Sareh, but it's not all that bad…"

"Okay then, at least it only _looks_ ba… Ahhh!" while I had presumed he was just going to trust his hips against me a bit, like dogs do, he actually did mean business! He had sunk himself in, and deep too…

"B… but I thought there was no cock-work involved!" I yelled, my eyes screwed shut as he continued to penetrate me.

"Well, there doesn't _have_ to be, but it might as well be fun for us"

"B… but I didn't know you were gay!"

"I'm not gay, I have a girlfriend… I'm just… uhhhm… ambiguous…" he said, and smiled…

In all of the unexpectedness, it was actually quite nice… but I was still embarrassed.

He finally finished, ejaculating just to top it all off…

"I'm glad you were willing, Sareh, you have earned my trust"

"Ye… yeah… and I just earned and ass full of your seed" I said, climbing to my feet, and blushing like mad.

"You should feel privileged, very few people can say that" he joked, as he strode back into the living room…

Marie looked around at him "hey, what was that sound…" and then she looked at me, the big white splat on my rear very apparent… "oh… I… I see…" and she turned her attention back to the TV, and giggled.

"I'm going upstairs, to have a bath, and possibly to massage my poor ass, see you folks later" I mumbled, and sauntered upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Coloured Fire Coloured Fire

At the end of this chapter, Sareh leaves for a while, if you wish to follow his adventures until he returns, then read Karyme: The Perfect Love, as he will be appear in that too, possible even to stay in both stories at once.

I finished filling the bath, testing the temperature with my paw.

Out of force of habit, I looked around to see if I was alone, but I realised I didn't have any clothes to take off, so it was pointless really.

I sank slowly into the water, a welcome relief after earlier… interaction…

As soon as I had finished lowering myself, I nearly jumped back out again as I heard a voice, upon spinning around, I saw Renamon standing in the open doorway.

"That was a bit odd, it was you who was on the receiving end? You two look similar"

I sighed, blushing a little… "yes, it was _me_ who got gay-raped, I can still feel it now…"

"Don't worry, Lucario is a great person, he just… sometimes… insists on some strange things" she said, and laughed a little. "Oh, I don't hate him for it… in fact… it wasn't all that bad, but I just didn't see that coming… and could you please close the door?" I replied.

"Heh, I think someone liked his first gay experience" she said in a mocking tone, closing the door behind her "so… do you need any help washing?"

"I uhh… I…" I was about to say no, but I can say in all honest that her enrapturing beauty kept me from doing so…

She strode over to the bath, which was pretty large, made to accommodate Marie's mother's large body, and she put one leg in…

"Do… do you…" I stuttered, blushing even more furiously as she smiled at me.

"Oh quit whining, to wash properly you need fingers, and I have fingers, you don't"

She sat in the bath opposite me, clearly not put-off by the fact that there was diluted sperm in the water from my earlier 'conversation' with Lucario.

"Okay, I'm going to start on your lower paws, Sareh, so be a good boy and hold still"

She turned around, and leant forwards so her legs were either side of mine, her face and arms were able to get to my feet, but her… vagina was directly in front of my face, her intentions were nowhere near as innocent as I had imagined.

"R… Renamon… you… your… uhhhm…" I spluttered, as her hips slowly came closer to my face… "Ohh… this water is nice…" she murmured, ignoring my protests as her privates drew ever closer…

I could barely hold back, I was never a good one for resisting such temptations, and she definitely had experience in this kind of thing. Throwing all caution to the wind, I opened my mouth… reached out with my tongue, and caressed her…

"Auuhh… you think just like Lucario, you know that Sareh?" she moaned, clearly enjoying my forwardness. "Well, I am one, so to speak" I said, my voice distorted as I talked with my tongue still stuck in her…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I withdrew my tongue, to Renamon's disappointment, before I could say a word, she shouted out "come in!"

Marcone came into the room, upon seeing my current situation, he burst into laughter. "whoa! Get in there Sareh!" and slapped me in the back of my head.

However, his joyful pat was a little overdone, and he managed to push my head forward… and there it was… I had just had my nose buried deep into Renamon's privates… she'd been planning it all along!

"Th… thanks… Marcone" she moaned… "Hey, no trouble, hun" he said, laughing as he walked out of the room. I exhaled from my nose hard, forcing myself out of her, and making her quiver with pleasure.

"Ugh… why does everyone want to have some for of inconvenient and unconventional sex with me? Why?!" I huffed, and folded my arms, just below my chest spike.

"Oh come on Sareh, was just some light-hearted fun" she said, as she climbed out of the bath… "and you seemed to like it anyway" she joked, and pointed at the cloudy white area of the bath, proving I had let my desires get the better of me.

Blushing furiously, I got out of the water, not wanting to bathe in what was now a soup of used sperm…

I dried myself off in the sun, the method that had become quite commonplace for me now. I began to think over what we could do to pass the time… it was two weeks until the 'grand tournament', and I was sure I didn't want to spend all of that time training.

Suddenly, the idea hit me… I don't know where it came from, or why I came to think it would be a good idea, but I had it decided… we were to go… camping.

I came downstairs to be greeted with the usual diorama of Marie, Brandon, Nightmare and Marcone all watching TV, however, this time with Lucario and Renamon added to the mix…

"Uhh… you two planning on staying?" I asked, as it was clear that he had made himself comfortable. "Oh… well… I explained this to Marie, but I should tell you too" Lucario said, getting up from his seat.

"We aren't legally allowed to stay with my friend, Marcus, anymore… he's having troubles with the town council and that kind of thing… so she said that we could stay here…"

"She?" I said, fully expecting him to say Marie's name… "Marie's mother, I talked to her on the phone, turns out she's a huge fan of mine, and so she was more than willing". It was nice to know that I wasn't the only person who was a big Lucario fan, even if he had… got a little closer than I expected…

I walked into the middle of the room, attempting to get everyone's attention… "Hey, Sareh! Move your fluffy blue ass! I'm trying to watch the TV!" shouted Brandon, glaring at me, as if in an attempt at intimidation.

"Listen, you guys, we need to do something other than train and watch TV! And I think I have just the thing" I said, as I had finally gained their undivided attention…

"I believe it'd be wise if we all went camping" I announced.

"We'd better not be living in one of those crappy little portable tents" said Brandon, in a very matter-of-fact way. "I assure you guys, we'll be staying in a lodge, it's further south in the Sinnoh region, in that place which used to be Pen Island…"

"Pen island? Isn't that the childish internet joke that takes you to 'Penis-Land'?" Marcone asked, clearly he wasn't that good when it came to remembering the names of important geographical locations.

"I should hope not… anyway, I worked out that you could all go together in Marie's mother's car with her driving… minus me, I'll instead take the bus route there, sounds good?"

"I guess it's passable, when do we go?" Nightmare mumbled, not too impressed with my plans… "I was thinking now… lets get ready!" I said, almost like an over-enthusiastic father trying to encourage his reluctant children.

After a fair while of fussing and complaining, I managed to get everyone to pack their bags, and they set off, leaving me to board the next bus.

At first, everything went off without a hitch, the bus driver recognised me to be an ex-human and let me ride on his bus despite my lack of a 'trainer', and I managed to get all the way to the ferry, and cross the sea to my location.

I was waiting on the roadside on the island, a bus pulled up next to me, and a particularly gruff looking driver leant out the window… "This some kind of joke? All day all I get is bleedin' pokemon wanting to board my bus, I'm freaking tired of it…"

"But… I'm Sareh, you've heard about me on the news, right?"

"Ahh… good lord, just what I need, another Lucario that thinks he's a freaking hero just cause he's the same breed as that one that sacrificed himself to save a rat…"

"Hey, he's still alive, damnit, he's living in my house!" I said, angered by his ignorance. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, you dumb-ass animal" he said, clearly he wasn't a part of this place's reputation for treating pokemon and humans as equals.

"Well… can you at least take this to the tourist lodge?" I asked, and handed him a quickly scrawled note explaining why I wouldn't be there to meet the others.

"Will it make you shut up?" he growled impatiently. "Yes, yes… please?" "Ahh shut up" he said, and snatched the note out of my hand, driving off and leaving me in a cloud of choking exhaust…

I sat down… what was I going to do? I was stuck in the middle of a place that I couldn't even remember the name of, with only a day's worth of supplies on me… suddenly, that's when I saw it…

The figure of a young man walking towards me… he had camo-print cargo shorts, and a shirt emblazoned with the logo of some popular band… he also had the belt of a pokemon trainer… I began to call out to him, and he walked towards me.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but can you guide me about? I'm stranded here and it's all new to me…" He began to smile… "Sure…"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Remember, if you want to follow Sareh's adventures, read Karyme: The Perfect Love, by xGeegx, the next four chapters of Coloured Fire will be in Marie's First person viewpoint, keep this in mind. 


	11. Chapter 11

Coloured Fire Chapter 11

As I had mentioned last time, Sareh is temporarily out of the story, and Marie is now the writer/narrator, I do hope you still enjoy the story.

It's hard to explain what went through my head when I got the letter from Sareh mentioning that he was lost… he was never too travel-smart, but it was still surprising what had happened.

I was staying in the holiday lodge with the rest of our… band of merry men, we had already been kindly shown our rooms and offered round the clock service, especially me due to my… current state.

It was nice to know we were staying in a place renowned for its kindness and equality towards pokemon, and that Sareh was okay, even if he was lost, his words made that clear:

"You guys have my sincerest apologies, but I kind of got lost on the way, I'm completely safe, and I'm feeling fine, but I'm getting a strange vibe from this place… I'll keep sending you mail so we can stay in touch, and I'll meet you back home at some point… not sure when, but I won't keep you waiting forever, Wish you all the best of luck.

-Sareh"

I folded up the note and put it down on my bedside table, I then went downstairs, where my friends were waiting for me at the table… "ah, there you are, Marie, we were just discussing names for the ba…" Marcone said, before he was interrupted by Nightmare stamping on his foot.

"Idiot, you know full well that she has to release it into the wilds" he growled, I appreciated his loyalty, but he often took it too far, just like now… "Nightmare, calm down, he's only joking" I said, as I jumped onto the seat, and sat down, my distended belly pushing me back slightly from the table.

"Heh, that Sareh… can't believe he failed like he did… probably can't even read a map" Brandon laughed, as he went about devouring the plate of food in front of him. As this scene unfolded, I heard the soft shuffling upstairs of the paw-pads that definitely belonged to Lucario and Renamon, it was about time they woke up, they spent almost the entirety of last night humping, and overslept as a result.

Surely enough, a tired-looking Lucario trudged down the stairs, yawning slightly and wiping his eyes… "uhh… why is everyone looking at me? What have I done?" he mumbled, sitting down next to me.

As if he were still in a dream, he reached out and patted my belly, smiling a little and showing his pointed teeth… "did you have a good night, Marie?" I sighed a little, and put my hand on top of his paw… he didn't stop though…

"Well, I didn't get much sleep to begin with, kind of due to you… and Renamon… doing you-know-what…" I said, putting it in a matter-of-fact way. He smiled even more, and just said "tshh… jealous" and got up to make himself a drink.

It was embarrassing to think about it, but I was sort of jealous, it had been such a long time since I last… had it with Sareh… and I was kind of longing for it… but Nightmare didn't seem interested, Marcone was always preoccupied, and Brandon had been put right off by earlier instances… I felt as if my body was going to waste. But I had an idea.

"Guys… I've had a thought of what we can do to pass the time" I announced, instantly getting their rapt attention. "What'd that be, my wonderful lady?" asked Brandon, the gleam of mischief in his eyes, as always…

"How about we play a game of Truth or Dare?" almost the second I finished the sentence, they all looked at me… then each other… then me again. "Ohh… kaaay then… shall we go into the living room for that then?" asked Nightmare, understandably nervous about playing such a game with the likes of Marcone and Brandon… "Yeah, and someone get some kind of spinner" I said, as I carefully got off the chair, making sure no harm came to my enormous belly.

We set about readying everything for our little game… a feeling of impending danger pervaded me… I knew that it would only be a matter of time before we were being dared to perform bizarre sexual acts with each other… but that was why I did it, my teenage cravings were too much for me, I could only hope my friends were merciful with their dares.

"Alright then, I'll spin it, seeing as I have by far the best hands with which to do so" announced Marcone, in an almost triumphant manner. "Sure, go ahead… I can't wait!" squealed Brandon, desperate to see what would happen. "So the rules are, 1st spin says who dares, 2nd spin is the victim" I said, and they all nodded in agreement.

Marcone reached out, and span the plastic cone we were using… it rotated several times, before stopping pointing squarely back at him.

"Alright! Now… who will be on the receiving end?" I cringed at his innuendo as he span it once again… eventually, it stopped pointing at Brandon… those two were in a way rivals, so I knew that this dare would be a merciless one.

He raised his claw to his chin in mock thought, grinning evilly at Brandon and flicking his tail side-to-side… "Brandon… I dare you… to…" he glanced down at his manhood, which was safely hidden away behind his reptilian sheath.

"I dare you to lick me… you know where!" he grinned maniacally, Brandon's face was displaying both rage and embarrassment at the same time… he twitched a little, then in a growling tone, whispered "I… HATE… you…".

No matter how much he grumbled, a dare was a dare, and so he got to his feet, slowly walked over to Marcone, and with all eyes on him, proceeded to lick his shaft. Instantly responding to his actions, Marcone developed an erection, and moaned slightly… "ohh… good boy, Brandon" he joked, and Brandon went back to his seat looking quite annoyed.

Snapping out of his ecstasy, Marcone reached for the spinner, and begun the second turn… we all watched intently as it spun. After several more revolutions, it was pointing at Brandon, his eyes lit up with glee at the possibility of revenge, but this idea was soon removed when his randomly selected victim turned out to be Renamon.

Suddenly, she blurted out, but not in protest at the result of the spinner… "Hold on a second guys, my hands would be way better than Marcone's at spinning that thing!" she said, overplaying the injustice of the situation. Lucario put his hand on he shoulder and simply said "It doesn't really matter, honey, let him have his way with the spinner" and straight away, she sat back again, reassured by his words. "So then, what's the task, Brandon?"

"Well… I was thinking that maybe you should… uhhhm… can you let me hump you?" he asked, blushing. Lucario went to protest, but she silenced him with her hand. "If it's what you really want, it's only a game, so I can't see the harm in it" she said calmly, and went onto her hands and knees, lifting her tail… "go ahead then".

Surprised at her willingness to comply, Brandon rushed over to her and mounted her as swiftly as he could, but the fact that she was three times his size meant that it had little affect on her.

"That feels nice, keep at it little one" she said, and turned her attention back to the game. We went on long into the night, daring each other, although in about an hours time, the rules were out the window, and we had stooped so low as a complete orgy. Only Nightmare refused to join in, saying I was the only person he'd do, but he wouldn't while I was pregnant…

It was embarrassing, but I would have only ended up doing something even more stupid if my thirst for sex had not been appeased. I woke up the next morning, the rest were asleep, apart from Lucario, who was sitting in front of the window, he began to speak.

"Marie… you and the others have been asleep for about five hours, it's three in the afternoon… how exactly did you fall asleep anyway?" I looked guiltily at the floor, as much as I was loathed to admit it, we had fell asleep because we were worn out after all the sex. "Lucario… now it's just us two awake… I need to talk to you" I asked him, and he looked around, a warm look on his face.

"Go ahead, what is it I can help you with?" It was odd, seeing this nice side to Lucario that he had not shown often before… "I wanted to ask you… how come your alive? I was always told you had passed away, never to return again…"

He winced a little, I was clearly digging up painful memories, he then opened his eyes. "I was so ready to die… I could hear my master calling to me… but… but when I saw him, he was crying… he said that I was way too young to die, and that I was still needed… then, then I blacked out… and woke up in the middle of the forest, just outside Malden…" he stopped, and began to cry…

"There there" I said to him, patting his back "it's okay now… aren't you happy you're alive again?". He looked at me, for a brief second, he didn't understand, but then he stopped sobbing…

"You know… you have a good point… I… I shouldn't be upset… he gave me the greatest gift ever… a second chance… thanks Marie, thanks for pointing that out" he said, hugging me, and damn near stabbing me with his spike.

"It's… okay, anyway, I'd best go out and buy some stuff… I'll be back soon" I said, desperate to get some fresh air… it had been our first day in the lodge… and oh god what a day it had been.


	12. Chapter 12

Coloured Fire Chapter 12

It took me a fair while to find the local shop, having no map, and no form of transport but my own legs, though the local people helped me, whether this was just because they were nice, or that they were inclined to help the pregnant newbie, I had no idea.

I could not help but muse at the store, and how every aspect of it was designed for people double my size… still, it could be worse, at least I had hands with which to do the shopping. Nobody seemed to care that I was in there alone, without a 'trainer', but then again, I was too used to my hometown, this place was like some child's fantasy, where pokemon were viewed as equals with humans, which was nice for me, as I used to be the latter.

As I went about buying what we needed and wanted, it soon dawned on me that when I actually came round to lugging about the products I had loaded into the shopping trolley… well… the task would be Herculean to say the least, however, respite was just around the corner.

I managed to stop just in time to avoid ramming into a large figure, it looked like someone had dumped a huge rock in the middle of the store… it rumbled slightly, and began to rotate, it had a large pair of eyes that looked me up and down.

I suddenly realised it was no rock, but a Graveller that was going about shopping just as I was, not only that, but he saw me cowering, and reached out with his large hand and smiled. "Are you okay, little one? Need any help?".

After talking to him, I found out he was staying at the very same lodge that we were at, and he volunteered to go about helping me do my shopping. And so I sat atop his head, while he devoted one of his four arms to holding me safely, one to picking things up, and the other two to pushing both of our trolleys… he was a pretty awesome guy to say the least.

"So anyway, why are you here on this island? Holidaying with your husband I suppose…" he said, as he hefted a large can of beans and rolled it down his arm into the waiting trolley. "Well… no actually, you see… I don't really have a husband" I mumbled.

"Oh, sorry, silly of me to forget, most pokemon don't actually get married to their partners, do they? Tsh, me of all people to forget" he interrupted, and jokingly slapped his forehead. "No… no… how can I explain… well, I was on the news a week ago…"

"OH! Your that Marie girl aren't you? One of the first successful human-to-pokemon transformations, how could I not recognise! Damn, I'm being silly today!" he said, interrupting me again "But then… how did you get pregnant? Was it with that other one, Sareh?"

I sighed, and said quietly "if only… no, I fell victim to a ditto, commanded by some psycho trainer, claiming that he 'really needed a Weavile". He grunted, angered at that fact. "Damn, some people… must be a big shock to your system, eh? Having your physical form changed, and your life turned upside down…"

"You know, it's not all that bad" I said, looking on the bright side "being a pokemon is nearly every child's dream… and I always wanted to be a mother as well…"

He grinned widely, and went to pat my head, but he couldn't quite reach, so he patted my belly instead "Well, I guess that's pretty good for you then, Marie… you know, you're a nice girl, you certainly beat my sister, any day of the week… we should keep in touch!" and he handed me a small card, clearly stating 'Frederick, world's only double-disc-jockey', I gathered from this that he was a professional DJ… "If you ever want to talk to me, I'm staying in the eighth suite".

"That's perfect! I'm staying in the seventh suite, along with a few others, including Lucario!" He looked up at me, one stony eyebrow raised. "Wha? Don't you mean A Lucario? There's more than one my dear!" he laughed.

"No… I mean THE Lucario… you know, the one that adventured with that famous trainer?" he looked blankly for a second, then nodded slowly as he cottoned on. "OH!… that famous guy… but… isn't he dead?". As he said those words, I had a flashback to Lucario's words the other night… about how he had returned…

"Well… I'm not sure entirely how, but he was brought back to life, and he just happened to appear in the place we were living… not only that, but he had no house, so we took him in…"

"Whoa, that's incredible, you are one lucky girl, I don't know much about him, but I've heard he's a big star, incredible powerful too" "Yeah… not only that, but he brought this… woman with him too, she's like us in a small way, but I swear she is no pokemon, never seen the likes of her before at all"

"Really? This is all really interesting, I just hope your not pulling my leg, cause if this is all true, I can't wait to see!" he said, as he finished adding to his heaped pile of shopping. "Sure thing… wait, are you going to carry all of that home by yourself?".

He shook his head, and smiled "hey, I'm not crazy! I'm takin' my car!" he announced, and pulled a set of car-keys from a crevasse in his stony hide. "No way… pokemon are allowed to DRIVE here?!?" I said. "Anything that has a licence can drive here! Anyway, lets go, I really want to see these friends of yours!" he said, carrying both me and the shopping in his incredible arms, he was frighteningly strong, but yet so very gentle...

After a quick drive in his 'pimped ride', as he called it, we got home to the Lodge, and he carried the shopping, and me, to the room I was staying in. After knocking the door, it was opened by Marcone, who jumped back a bit and shouted "gyah! Some giant stone-thing has kidnapped Marie!", then, seeing me smile, he relaxed "uhhhm… who are you then?"

"I'm Frederick, I ran into this lovely girl here, and helped her do her shopping… she told me all about the guys she was staying with, and I was real interested, want to see all of you!" he said, nodding at the end of his sentence to ram the point home. "Okay… then… feel free to come in" he said, with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

He glanced across the arrayed people, stopping when his gaze reached Lucario. "Whoa… so you must be… Lucario… good to see you… alive and well" he said, as he suddenly realised that Lucario was indeed back from the dead. "Yeah, that's me, nice to meet you… mister… uhh…" "Frederick, but they call me 'Fourfold Fred' at work"

Suddenly, Brandon looked up at him, and a smile played over his face "no crap! Fourfold Fred! I'm your biggest fan!" he turned to him and smiled "Nice to hear I have fans, your probably the first person to tell me that"

Brandon spat in disgust, and said "people have no taste!" but he didn't finish his sentence, as Renamon, wearing a blue apron and holding a feather-duster walked in and whacked him over the head. "What's the big idea you little punk? Now I'll have to clean that floor AGAIN!" she said, then she looked at Frederick, and he looked at her simultaneously.

"Ohh… y… you must be the one that Marie mentioned…" he said, marvelling at her body, in the way that all men seemed to do… "I don't really know what you mean, but my name is Renamon, nice to meet you" she said, in that sultry manner she always had about her.

"Well… I'd uhh… best get back to unpacking in my room, it was a pleasure meeting you all, keep in touch!" he said, as he walked out the room, being careful not to destroy the door frame with his broad, stony shoulders.

"Whoa, what a nice guy" sighed Lucario, as he slumped forward in his chair. "Well, I've had enough of you stiffs, I'm off to go and train" muttered Brandon, instantly, Marcone stepped in his way, trying to hold him up for a laugh "sure, you can train, if you can…" but he was cut-off mid sentence as Brandon head-butted him in the crotch…

"Shut up you son of a…" Brandon shouted… but he seemed to stop halfway as well… "are you okay, Brandon?" I asked, as he juddered a little… "I… I feel… I…" and suddenly, he was enveloped in a bright flash of light… somehow, wreaking his vengeance on Marcone had caused him to evolve!

The light faded, and Brandon was no longer a small… almost puny-looking creature… he was now a full-fledged Mightyena! "Oh… my… good… LORD! I look so cool!" he howled, as he danced about, trying to look flash and intimidating.

I couldn't help but laugh, as the thing that had changed about him most, was that what was before a pathetic excuse for a reproductive organ between his legs, was now rather large… Marcone broke the silence "Brandon… you… your… cock is huge!"

"Wouldn't you like to know, gay boy!" he yelled, as some kind of insult… "just another day in our group" I said to myself, and sighed…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

We were all still pretty amazed at Brandon… minus of coarse Marcone, who was still writhing on the floor. Although, as usual, thing calmed down surprisingly quick, and we all wound up in front of the TV. Renamon and Lucario were the only ones who were reluctant to watch the television for any length of time, as Renamon thought it was far better just to experience things yourself, and Lucario was paranoid about it harming his eyesight, but, seeing as he possessed Aura sight, I don't blame him.

However, it was quite funny how, when he did watch the TV, he sat a large distance away, often on the other side of the room.

Everything was going surprisingly normal… until there was a knock at the door. "Is that you, Fred?" I shouted to the door… there was no response for a few seconds, then a reply… "Who the… no, no I'm not, my mother told me to introduce myself to the neighbours… you people" the voice was incredibly effeminate, it was male, but barely so, I figured that the person was probably a thespian or fashion retailer.

I was amazed when I opened the door, as before me was a tall woman, who must have been the mother, and beside her, a Gardevoir… not only that, but I was sure at that moment that he was the one other person who had been transformed… the one we had not met, but Marcone told us about. "Uhhhm… where is your trai…" he stopped in mid sentence, realising just who we were as well… "Anyway, do come in… I'll offer whatever hospitality I can…" I said, and ushered them in.

"Whoa, are you pregnant?" he asked me, being one of the as-of-yet unenlightened masses. "Yes, I swear, I get asked that so many times, I'm tempted to go broadcast it across the world…" I mumbled. "Well, nice to meet you all, I'm Stephan, you are?" We all told him our names one by one, and he just nodded and took them in, apart from Lucario, he already knew of him, as many people did… but then it got to Marcone, then he introduced himself, Stephan's eye widened and his jaw dropped.

"But… wait… how? You…" Marcone also realised just who he was as well… "No… your…" they both launched at each other into an embrace, I was completely bemused as to why, so I interrupted "Hold on a second… what's all this about?" Stephan turned to me, tears in his eyes, and blurted "This man is what gave me this gift!" and Marcone said "and he is the best test subject I ever had!" I gathered from this that Stephan was also an ex-human, and was the only other person who had… as of yet, been transformed.

There was something about those two hugging which was a little suspicious… their hands were worryingly low down on each others bodies… "I can't believe you did it to yourself, that's so noble of you" Stephan began to simper, as Marcone just smiled. "Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" he said, "But I need to ask you some questions… in private…" for a brief second, Stephan looked confused, but he then realised what Marcone was saying and eagerly nodded "Sure…" and they both disappeared off upstairs…

I turned to the others and asked "Okay, who wants to bet against me that they'll be having sex up there?" No response, they all agreed with me entirely… "should we go up there and take a look?" asked Brandon "It'd be some light entertainment…" Suddenly, we all turned around to see Lucario smiling "Let me show you how it's done… believe it or not, I'm well trained in the art of… peeping!" when he said the word 'peeping', he did so in a high-pitched voice, and drew the word out in a humorous way. "Okay then, great master of perverted-ness, how…" asked Brandon, stopped mid-sentence as Lucario shushed him… "Quiet, you, or else they'll hear us… follow me…" he said, as he slowly climbed the stairs.

Eventually, we got to the top, Lucario was already looking through the key-hole, and judging by his full-blow erection, he liked what he saw. "You guys… come check this out… _quietly_" we crept up to where he was, and took it in turns of looking through the keyhole… inside, Marcone was already humping Stephan… to think they had only just properly met. When I stopped to look round, I noticed the others had fled, not only that, but they had set up a trip-wire behind me! How?

Not surprisingly, with the baby on board, balance wasn't my strong point, so I easily fell over, and the sound was loud enough to alert both of them inside the room… I had to think of a plan… The door swung open, and Marcone and Stephan both looked down at me, panting, and Stephan had several white splats over his lower body. Thinking on my feet, I said to them "they all dumped me here, thought it'd be a joke… I never knew they could be so cruel…".

They both looked at each other, then back at me, Marcone said "Don't worry Marie, they're just jealous of us and are trying to play pranks, come on inside, you wont have to worry about them that way". And so playing the little child had worked, I smiled to myself when I head Lucario shouting "WHAT!?!" as I walked into the room and the door closed behind me. Inside, it was clear they had been busy, as I had to pick my way through the numerous small puddles of sperm on the floor…

"I'll just sit here, you two can feel free to carry on" I said in a way that made me seem reluctant, although I actually really wanted to see them in action, I wondered exactly how boys did 'it' with each other. Marcone straight away resumed humping Stephan, tucking his long white half-skirt-thing out of the way and stroking his lower body.

They carried on for a while, until they were both left panting on the ground, I giggled and walked out, leaving the door wide open. Downstairs, Lucario was waiting for me… however, he was not angry or confused as I had expected… but his tail was tucked between his legs, and he stood with his paws together in an apologetic position… "Marie… I'm sorry about that…" I walked over to him "You shouldn't be, you did nothing wrong" I said, and hugged him.

However, due to my height, my face was just in front of his crotch, and being the kind of person who's easy to provoke sexually, his shaft slowly slid out, smearing across my face until it rested on top of my head, we stood still in awkward silence, him blushing like mad… "Uhhhm… oops…" he said, as he quickly stepped back. I simply giggled and said "oh Lucario, you're a real character" and went to lie down on the sofa… and wipe his fluids off my face. It was strange, how many bizarre things occurred to and around us in such a short space of time… but this was nothing compared with what had yet to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Coloured Fire

Chapter 14

Note: Readers may be confused by the amount of stories linked to this one, so ill say here, Coloured fire now has the characters of Portal to an Affair, Irony is White and Green and cleansing realisation, and all of those stories continue here.

The first half of this story is narrated by Lucario, the second half by someone else, as dictated by their names in double brackets I.E: ((Lucario))

((Lucario))

It took about fifteen minutes before the others stopped staring at me, they still couldn't get over how much weight I had put on… and obviously, this was humour beyond all imagination for Brandon, who seemed to be laughing and joking non-stop. Still, even with this minor hindrance, life in the lodge quickly returned to normal, bending to fit my new weight just like the sofa bends when I sit on it. Well, that was at least until the following morning. I woke up and looked out the window, two things caught my eye… firstly, there was a huge boat anchored at the shore, about a mile from our house… then, I looked down and saw a figure running towards our house… whoever it was, I didn't have enough time to determine who or what they were before they disappeared out of view and into the lodge foyer.

I came down the stairs to tell the others what I had seen, but just as I opened my mouth to speak, there was a knock at the door… followed by another. As I walked up to open it, a female voice from behind shouted "Please, open this door immediately! This concerns the safety of the entire area!", opening the door my eyes were met by a most pleasing sight indeed. Before me stood a Lucario… but she was beautiful like no-one I had ever seen… unfortunately, she did not seem so very attracted to me in return, as she asked in a loud and clear voice "Is there a man here named Lucario? I don't mean a Lucario, I mean THE Lucario!". I raised my paw and said "that'd be me, what's all this panic about?" she looked me up and down with a disbelieving look, but when she viewed me with Aura sight, she had irrefutable proof. "Well, your not quite what I had imagined, but that doesn't matter, I NEED to talk to you" almost right on cue, Renamon, wearing her cleaning apron and clutching a feather-duster walked in and said "well do sit down and make yourself at home!" and pointed her out a seat, which this visitor then sat down in. "Okay then, I'll introduce myself… I'm…" she was interrupted halfway, as Brandon gave into his childish sense of humour and yelled "Nice rack!"

We all went deadly silent, the look of surprise on her face slowly turned into anger… she muttered "if he says that again, he's getting neutered, you hear me?" with that, he backed away, and she carried on. "My name is Leis, I was once a part of Operation Mockingbird, but now I'm here on my own whim", I asked her "Just what is Operation Mockingbird exactly?" she blushed a little and said "oh, sorry, should have realised you'd have no idea… Operation Mockingbird is a government funded scheme to train and educate sentient pokemon to a human-like level, so they can get along better in society, however, while they are being trained, they are also used as a Team Galactic prevention measure, my training is finished and I was released from the group, but old habits die hard…" my eyes widened, as I realised that, according to her, there was something involving Team Galactic about to happen here.

"Team Galactic have stolen an old warship that was due to be decommissioned, and they have sailed it into the harbour here, they demand that all pokemon exhibiting human behavioural patterns are to be handed over by sunset, or they will open fire on the town."

I spluttered a second, then asked her "what… so they want to abduct us and everyone similar?…. but… they can't, we have to stop them!", she lifted her hand to silence me, and said "don't worry… I have a plan… consider this, you here with your little group… as well as me, that's a force to be reckoned with, right? I mean, you're the most powerful known Lucario right?" I mumbled a little and said "yeah, I guess so… but… what's your plan then?" "Well, I figured that all they have is a small warship, that's about fifty years old… if we were to sneak over to it without raising the alarm, me and you could easily down it with the right Aura in the right place".

And that was that, we began to prepare for our little assault on the boat, me, Leis, Stephan, Brandon and Nightmare were to act like non-sentient creatures until we reached the boat, then they would hold back any aggressors whilst me and Leis sunk the ship… it was risky, but worth it by any means.

((Leis))

I think it was fair of me to leave out Marie from our foray, as she seemed to be… not in the right condition for what we were about to do, and Marcone was to stay behind and protect her, and so they instead locked themselves in the top-floor rooms for the time being. However, I realised pretty quickly that there was no real way that the pale one, Stephan, could hide his true intellect, so we cobbled together a disguise for him consisting of a large trench-coat, a scarf and a large hat, with this, he would be indistinguishable from a human… with green hair. I turned to them and began to speak "okay then, I'll need all of you except for Stephan to act like animals, you however need to keep a low profile and act human in every way you possible can, we need to spread out and slowly but surely make our way to the bay, I'll act like I'm Stephan's personal pet, that way I can relay any important information to him… everyone, don't say a word, or else it'll all be for naught!"

They all agreed, and that was that, we left the lodge and started heading west… we could see the warship in the harbour, it's crudely painted-on Team Galactic logo resplendent in the morning sunlight. We managed to get about a quarter the way there before things got complicated… then we ran into a patrol. They ere a trio of young men, garbed in urban camouflage with old-looking rifles and an array of odd-looking gear, the apparent leader was a bald and overweight man, carrying a much larger weapon and scouring the area around him for any signs of potential targets to kidnap.

They walked straight over to Stephan and begun to question him. "Hey you, are those ones with you?" he said as he pointed at the members of our hastily assembled team who were crawling about on all-fours. "No, only this one" he said and pointed to me, being careful not to show his hand from under his sleeve.

"I see… any of them done anything unusual? Like talk or open doors?" he asked, eyeing Stephan up and down suspiciously. "No, no, Bessie here is clever, but not THAT clever… and those ones just go around eating out of bins, most of the time". "I see, well, you're free to go… if you see any pokemon walking and or talking, let us know, it's for the safety of the country". They nodded to each other, and then we carried on, as soon as we were out of earshot, I looked Stephan in the eye and said "Bessie? You have to be kidding me" The streets were eerily quiet, everyone had either holed up inside their houses or fled, fearing for their lives, it was pretty much just us, so we had to do our best to hide the fact that we were with each other, or else things would get really bad.

We were much closer to the ship when we were stopped again by another patrol, a similar looking group of nonchalant minions, but this time there was only two of them, although they were better equipped this time. "Hey, you sir, stop right there, we need to ask some questions…" Stephan seemed to be a little caught off guard, and responded feebly "ask away…" immediately, they knew something was suspicious. "Wait, you have a pretty high voice… is there something wrong?" the one on the left said, as he walked closer. "Uhhmm… no, I'm fine, honest" he said, slowly deepening his voice to try to throw their suspicion… "Well, have you seen any odd things… like… pokemon exhibiting sentient behaviour? It is a matter of national security" I could tell Stephan was desperately seeking a lie he could use, as his eyes were darting around and his hands began to shake. "No… no… there are one or two around here right now, but they're all normal…"

The patrolman seemed pretty fooled, as he said "okay then, thanks for the help sir" and reached forward as to shake hands, however, that was where things went downhill. I don't know why, but Stephan reached out to shake his hand… and that was it… the sleeve slid back to reveal his soft, thin, and wholly inhuman hand. "Wait a second… WHAT THE HELL!?!" the goon yelled out, as he grabbed the hat and threw it off… sure enough, it revealed that Stephan was no human. "You lying little piece of crap!" he yelled out, as he tore away the rest of the disguise, Stephan went to run, but he grabbed hold of his arm, handcuffing him and laughing maniacally.

I could not sit by and let this happen, I stood up to my full height, as did the rest of us… and suddenly the patrolmen were no longer laughing… "What… this is some kind of joke… you little freaks are too dumb to work together… right?" he said, looking worriedly to his superior, who shook his head slowly… I stepped towards them, they went to draw their weapons, but that was about as much as they had time to do... I yelled out and threw myself at the nearest one, tackling him to the ground and throwing the weapon out of his hands, the other went to fire, but was likewise smashed to the floor by Nightmare, we quickly had them pinned to the ground.

"So what now? You stupid little animals going to kill us or what?" he said, a twisted grin on his face. I smiled and replied "no, not at all, were just going to go sink your little boat, I'm not a big xenophobes" and kicked him in the crotch, causing him to cringe. "You're way too… ambitious… you'll… you'll all be slaves soon enough, just like you're… meant to be!" and with that, we left them, tied up, and their guns bent and broken. Resuming our pretend state of animal intellect, and Stephan re-donning his costume, we pressed on; the harbour was in sight, it wasn't long now.

We had made it, we stood in front of their docked ship, its decks were bare, apparently they had all disembarked to search for victims… despite its age, the boat looked pretty robust, and with seemingly no weak points in its bulkhead. I turned to Lucario, he too was looking across the ship, trying to spy the best point… and the best method of dealing with it. He sighed, then turned to me and said "I need you to just focus all your power to on point, just in front of you… don't ask why…" a little suspicious of his intentions, I nodded, and began to concentrate on cramming all the Aura I could spare into on small shape.

He did the same, but as the spheres slowly became larger, we had attracted unwanted attention… "Look, it's those freaks who we saw earlier… stop them!" I looked behind me to see what was effectively a small regiment of Team Galactic recruits, they all drew their weapons… suddenly, Stephan threw off his disguise and thrust his arms forward, creating a barrier of force. This was the cue to fire, and the air was filled by the sound of gunshots, and also the odd sound of them bouncing off Stephan's shield.

"There's no way I can hold that back for very long, you guys have to hurry!" he said, cringing as the barrier sapped his strength in order to remain. This was it… I held aloft a large ball of concentrated Aura energy… Lucario snatched it from my hands, adding it to his own… there was no way he could hold that for very long, it was simply too much for one living person to handle.

He leapt up into the air, high above the warship, and held the ball above his head… lowering it until it pointed towards the front of the ship… "I don't know if I'll still be awake after this… so catch me if I fall…" he said, as he slammed his paws together over the sphere. With a triumphant roar from both him and the sphere, it converted into a huge stream of brilliant white Aura energy, which he slowly guided across the length of the ship. It's hull buckled, dented and broke beneath the terrifying power he possessed… as he finally ended his attack, the beam fading away… the ship had been sliced in half lengthways, and was sinking rapidly! One or two bedraggled Team Galactic crewmen swam to the surface, it was apparent that, by some miracle, there had been no casualties… as he said he would, Lucario began to fall down… only to be caught by my waiting arms.

The group that had previously been firing at us now stood stock still, terrified at what had just happened… the turned and ran, scattering away with fear in their eyes. Lucario half-opened his eyes, and looked at me, smiling… "How'd I do, Leis?" I simply smiled back at him and whispered "Like you always do… you save the day, but this time… your alive to reap the benefits" he laughed quietly… being pretty fat and heavy, I let him stand up… he slowly regained his breath, and we helped him walk home… halfway, Brandon started up with his 'wit' again. "So then, we have three Lucarios now, how are we going to tell the difference eh?" Stephan turned to him and said "I'll explain it to you in a way you'll understand… one is fat, one is normal, and one has tits…" we all laughed at his joke, apart from Brandon, who didn't get the fact that it was a joke about him. "Guys, I need to ask you a question…" I said, looking across all of them "…some of you guys were once humans… but who and just how many?" apart from Lucario and Nightmare, they all nodded or said "me", I was pretty amazed. "Just how does a human turn into a pokemon anyway?" I asked, there was an awkward silence… eventually, Nightmare began to speak… "I myself was never a victim of it, but I witnessed it first hand… it is a chemical formula, that when imbibed or otherwise absorbed into a human causes them to rapidly change into a pokemon, quite how the type is determined I'll never know, but it is apparent that the victim will always become something similar to them, be it in appearance or mentality…"

I nodded knowingly, I had heard of such a thing before… but knowing it really existed was entirely… something else. Seeking to change the subject, I smiled and said "well, I guess I have nowhere to stay… mind if I keep with you guys?" they all nodded in a friendly manner… except for Brandon, who nodded in a drooling and lustful manner instead. We got indoors and informed the others of our success… I suddenly realised just how tired I was after sacrificing so much of my power… I noticed it in Lucario as well… so we both decided to get some rest, sleeping easy in the knowledge that this morning's threat was now sitting at the bottom of the bay, sliced clean in two…


	15. Chapter 15

Coloured Fire

Chapter 15

This chapter introduces my fourth character who is also someone in real life, and I'm fairly sure you'll find him interesting from the start. Also, this chapter is told entirely by Lucario.

I woke up that morning with a great sense of satisfaction, after yesterday's exhausting display, I'd managed to lose a fair bit of weight… I was pretty much indistinguishable from my old self now. Not only that, but I had been sleeping for a while, so I felt… revitalised as well, and I was in one of those dumb moods where you want something to happen, even if you don't know why. I came downstairs and got myself something to eat, although it was difficult to find anything much in the now almost empty fridge. The others were either sitting at the table or eating out of bowls on the floor next to it, so I took a seat with them.

Just as I was about to begin, I suddenly heard a peculiar sound… like music coming from a large distance away… it came closer, until I could hear it outside of the house. There was a knock at the door, I got up to answer it, followed by the others. As the door swung open, I was struck by a pair of glaring red eyes… "good, so it was the right address after all" before me stood a Luxray, its right paw on top of a stereo playing a piece of classical music… I knew right away that today was going to be a little more interesting than I could possibly have predicted. I noticed with annoyance that when he said my name, he pronounced it wrong, turning down his music so he was easier to hear, he asked "So your Lucaario, right?", I nodded, saying "yeah, but for all intents and purposes, it's Lucario, got that?" he laughed, saying "whatever, it's just a name… speaking of which, I'm Antares, and this piece of beautiful workmanship is _Rachmaninoff's Second Piano Concerto, Moderato _section of course… but do you know the best bit of the whole thing?"

I had very little idea of what he was talking about… all I knew was that this 'Rachmaninoff' guy was a Russian composer… trying to think up the most logical answer, I said "Uhh… the first section?" his eyes lit up, and he smiled in a devious manner "hmm… close enough… I should reward you for your efforts… later…" and with that, he simply walked inside, bringing his stereo in with him. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, but he quickly grumbled "don't touch me" and backed off a little… sitting down he said "well, look at it this way, I was sick and tired of where I was staying, no-one had any true appreciation for my talent, so I have decided to stay here, at least you people have something in common with me… and you should think yourself honoured because of that" Brandon interrupted, asking "What… IS your talent exactly?" he laughed "I was waiting for one of you dogs to ask… well, basically… I… have ways of making people… you know… oh it doesn't matter, seriously" he said, and looked at me again with that mischievous glint in his eyes. Marie butted in, saying "hey, guys, guess what? they're throwing a big festival 'cause that ship was sunk, it'd be great if we all went… it's only this weekend, today and tomorrow…"

Antares looked at me, saying "Lucaario, I have important business with you… go tomorrow instead" I sighed, and turned to Marie "Look… you guys go today, and we'll all go tomorrow, okay?" she reluctantly nodded, and once again, Antares smiled in a mischievous manner. Eventually, they had all left, and it was just me and him alone in the house… "well then… Lucario, what else do you know about Rachmaninoff?" I thought long and hard for a moment, then said "well… he was a Russian composer who lived a long time ago… he had really big hands and suffered from depression for a while…" he smiled "your knowledge is admirable for one of your… surroundings, though I find some of your companions distasteful, you seem to be the odd one out…" "so then, what's this business that you're so interested in?" I asked, he smiled again and said "You'll see soon enough, don't worry about it" and walked into the living room. I was halfway through pouring myself a drink when he said "oh damnit, Lucario, can you help me out a second?" I walked into the room, he was attempting to get something from underneath the sofa… he looked at me and said "I managed to drop my… pen… and it rolled underneath the sofa… you have proper arms, so can you try to get it? I can't" I sighed, and got down on my paws and knees, looking underneath the sofa…

There was no such pen under there… I was pervaded by a feeling of impending danger, but it was too late, I felt him grab my tail, lifting it out of the way, I yelled out "wait a second, you'd better not be…" he interrupted me in a mocking tone, saying "oh Lucario… you really let yourself in for this one didn't you?" I screwed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth, with no hesitation, he pushed his shaft into my rear… I was completely overwhelmed with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure… "ahh… wh… why the hell are you… mmhh… doing this?" I asked him, my speech interrupted by his rhythmic humping motions… "because I want to… you're the perfect victim…" he kept on with some speed… my embarrassment slowly faded away as I came to realise I was enjoying it… but I knew full well he had absolutely no right, so why was I just letting him? His warmth was quite appealing though… the feeling of him inside was quite unlike anything I had felt before… also, I was kind of asking for it, after what I had done to Sareh last week.

As annoying as it was that he had just decided it was completely okay to gently rape me, I didn't want to start any fights… so I just resigned myself to it… at least no-one was watching, that would be too embarrassing... After several minutes, he reached a climax, filling me with his seed and yelling out in pleasure, as he did, he let go of my paws… the perfect opportunity… I pulled myself off his shaft and moved around behind him, holding him down in the same way he did to me… being worn out from all his thrusting, he couldn't gather the strength to throw me off. "You are the most sly bastard… how dare you do this! Your not doing it with honour!" I couldn't help but smile at his words… "oh, so raping someone is honourable now eh?" I asked him, he grumbled "well… it's all a matter of sport, to me, anyone is fair game" I was a little confused by his statement… "what exactly do you mean?

He looked me in the eye with a piercing stare, and said "do you not relish in having absolute power over others? Have you never had a single moment when you have contemplated pleasuring yourself with someone, whether they like it or not?" I growled a little "that's completely malicious… what in hell drives you to do that?" He laughed "entertainment, you weren't all that fun… you didn't scream much, and I had nothing to torture you with… then again, you were okay…" I pulled away from him and muttered "you sick bastard…" he sighed, and said "you know, Lucario… I don't want you to hate me for this… we aren't too different really" I sighed, rolling my eyes "okay then… although I can't say I agree with your methods"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door… "hello? Is anyone in? oh, this had better be the right place"… the voice seemed familiar. "Wait here, I'll go have a look and see who it is…" I said to him, and got up, walking over to the door. When I opened it, I nearly jumped out of my skin… it was Sareh! "Dear lord! Your back!" I exclaimed as I jumped back in surprise "Lucario! Good to see you… boy, that was one hell of a scare when I heard about the boat, and the situation… I was just arriving when I heard on the radio that you sunk it… good job"

I smiled to myself as he walked inside "yeah, I was staying with this guy called Alex, he was great, had a whole bunch of pokemon with him just like us… ill tell you more about it later…" he was cut off half sentence as he saw Antares, he turned to me and asked "so… who's he?" Before I could answer, Antares introduced himself, and said "so, your this Sareh I heard so much about… interesting…" I could tell that he had that look in his eye… the same one he had before he pounced me… I didn't want to get involved again, so I said "I need to go catch the others up, I might be able to go to the festival after all…" and walked out. Behind me, I heard Sareh say "what festival?" I couldn't help but laugh as I then heard Antares say "It doesn't matter… now can you help me?… I've dropped my pen…"


	16. Chapter 16

Coloured Fire

Chapter 16

Sareh has returned, and from this point on, unless stated otherwise, he is narrating.

It was great being back with the guys… although, they were pretty much all gone, Lucario had just left me alone with this new 'Antares' guy… "so then… Antares… why are you here?" I asked, he shook his head, and said "none of that is information you have the right to know… you are the young boy who was transformed by team Galactic, correct?" I nodded gingerly, and he chuckled "I see… what is it with Lucarios in this place anyway? I mean, they're okay, they have a decent colour scheme and all, but those colours are far better on a beautiful body like mine" he said, purring. I tilted my head to one side… "so… what do you want with me then?" He narrowed his eyes, looking at me with a piercing stare "you? We'll… I'd love to see what your made of…" I scratched the back of my head, a little confused "what do you mean?" He grumbled "are you some kind of imbecile? I wish to battle you, now preferably!" there was a build up of electricity around him… I knew he meant business, but why?

"What are you talking about? I don't want to fight you!" He laughed "well, just sit there and get hit then, mongrel!" A bolt of electricity darted towards me, falling just short and entering the ground… I prepared to fight him, but I was never ready for him, and in a split second, he was standing behind me. "You are nothing, is this the best you can do?" he said, as he leapt onto my back… I staggered forward and fell over, his weight pressing down on top of me… mercifully, he did not shock me as I expected him to, instead just holding me to the ground… "why are you doing this? What the hell have I done!?!" I yelled out, he smirked "well… I had to explain it to Lucario, now I'll explain it to you… you see, I love having power over others like yourself…" he leaned closer, pushing my head to the ground with his paw "I feel that you in particular need to know your place… so what should I do to you then?" I pushed his paw back enough so I could lift my head to speak… "… please… this isn't right…" he pushed my head back down again, leaning on it with even more of his weight "You really don't understand this little game do you? I say what goes, and you follow…" He yawned a bit, drawing it out to prolong the situation… "well… you're a nice guy I guess… what that does for you in life I'll never know… I'll strike you a deal" he relieved a little of the pressure so I could move my mouth "if you promise to do what ever I ask of you, to be my manservant, I'll let you off lightly…" I coughed to clear my mouth of the dust on the floor, and asked "how… long for?" He sat there thinking for a moment… then said "well, until I say, you'll just have to trust me wont you?" I reluctantly nodded, and he rolled off my back in a leisurely fashion.

"Okay then… your going to be my servant dog, and I'm going to give you simple commands that I'm sure you'll be able to follow, got that?" I nodded, a little annoyed at his patronising words… "alright, your first task, fetch me my stereo and press play, I want my moderato and I want it now!" I hurried into the entrance room and picked up his large stereo, carrying it into the living room and turning it on… it began to play a melancholy piece of music, but I forced myself not to get depressed over it. "Ahh… Rachmaninoff… his music is too brilliant, you are spoiled rotten just listening to it…" he said, clearly in a state of ecstasy over it. "Tell me, Sareh… what composers do you appreciate, excepting this glorious man of coarse…" to be truthful, I didn't know many classical composers, but the intent look in his eyes made it clear that I had to answer him. "well… I like Pachelbel's Canon…" I said in a timid voice… he looked at me with pity etched in his face "oh you poor soul… your so uneducated, you need to listen to the likes of Chopin if you truly appreciate music…" I sighed… his high-and-mighty attitude was annoying me, but he was horribly powerful, so I had to keep him happy.

"Oh… oh… this bit is perfect… right, Sareh, I need you to bend over" I rolled my eyes, and said "what? so now you want to have gay sex with me as well?" He flared his nostrils and glared at me "don't question my motives, this part is perfect, it's only right that I indulge myself to the fullest while its on… you benefit from this as well, so stop your complaints!" Part of me wanted to punch him in the face, but I knew that wouldn't achieve anything… but then I noticed that… embarrassingly… there was a bit of me that WANTED him inside me… I blushed profusely, and slowly got down on my paws and knees. "Fine… there you go" I said as I lifted my tail… he grinned from ear to ear and said "perfect… I knew you would co-operate, Sarah" I moaned "it's Sareh!" but he heeded me not, instead ramming his erection into me.

I gasped, as the force behind him was quite something. "ohh… your… m… much more sensitive than Lucario… I think I'll enjoy this!" he said, closing his eyes as he pushed ever deeper into me. I started panting, but managed to say "are… are you homosexual then?" He growled, and said "quiet, embrace the music already!" As dumb as it sounds… the music was pretty nice, but I had little time to appreciate it has he mercilessly pounded my rear. I whispered "your… going too fast…" he growled again, clearly not wanting me to speak. I screwed my eyes shut and howled out as he finally forced his full length into me… he began to huff as well, still going at me like mad… I sensed that the music was reaching some kind of climactic crescendo, he too was reaching a climax… I began to panic slightly, a tear rolling from my eye. "Please… be gentle" I whimpered. I could hear the rolling drums, and the violently fast piano, in time, I felt a small bulge moving through his shaft… this was it!

With an audible gush, he let loose his payload, I shouted out… then hung my head, panting as his seed slowly overflowed and trickled out of my stretched anus.

"That was… very good Sareh… made my day in fact, we should do that again some time" he said, as he climbed onto the sofa and laid out, also gasping for breath.

I staggered to my feet, rubbing my much abused rear… it didn't hurt, but it certainly felt over-used. "I'm glad your happy… now I need to go get a tissue" I staggered over to the tissue box, after wiping away the large white mess from both the floor and myself, I sat down next to him, finding it difficult to get comfortable after all my ass had been through.

"You're a little confusing, Antares" I said, he looked at me "oh really, how's that? "well, you act all cultured and intellectual, then you try to beat me up… and then force me to have sex with you…" he laughed "oh, if only it were that simple… you too are a mystery though, I was always told Lucarios were a symbol of bravery, strength and stubbornness, but you quickly bent to my will…" I blushed, and said "well… I was just trying to make you happy… that's all" he laughed, and batted my face with his tail "yeah… whatever you say… either way, your ass is pretty tight, I got a lot of pleasure out of you" he seemed a little weary from his exertion, and as the music turned to a much lighter tune, he slowly fell asleep. I got up from the sofa to pour myself a drink, thoughts rushing through my mind… the most poignant of which was "why the hell do I keep taking it up the ass?!?"

Upon returning, I saw a sight that shocked me… Antares was twitching wildly on the sofa, muttering in his sleep… at first it was incomprehensible, but then I made out the words "no… no… don't… shoot… you'll… no… I don't… want to die…" I ran up to him, and pushed him, trying to wake him up… his motions became more panicked, and he began to scream, I began to cry in response, feverishly trying to wake him up.

His eyes flashed upon, and he swiftly got up, putting his arms around me in a fit of fear, like some kind of embrace… "no…" I put my arms around him, stroking his back and saying "it's okay… you were dreaming…" he suddenly paused… "you… you woke me up?" "yes… I did" he suddenly seemed to turn… as if I was the intervention needed to show his good side. "You… are a very good servant…"

"sure… just… watch the spike…" I said as I laid him back down again… I had only known him for an hour or so… but I already knew more about him than I ever thought possible.


	17. Chapter 17: Advent Metamorphosis

Coloured Fire: Advent Metamorphosis

**(chapter 17)**

I woke up, and looked around… Antares was asleep… as were the others, who had just came back from the fair. I sat there, quietly thinking to myself… surprisingly, I hadn't given much thought to the situation with the old warship that Team Galactic stole and used to threaten the town… as I sat there, something caught my eye. On the table, there was a shred of cloth… part of one of the Team Galactic outfits that we had recovered after they fled, pinned to the front of it was some kind of badge… upon closer inspection, I saw that it was an ID tag… belonging to a J. Berg, one of the group's low ranking goons… however, next to his ID number was written "situated: HQ building, Veilstone City, Sinnoh" I sighed… they were from Sinnoh? This meant the most important and influential part of Team Galactic were responsible for what had happened. My thoughts turned to their previous plans… about how they had selected me, Marie, Brandon Stephan and a few others to be transformed… but how did that go with their normal schemes? That's when it hit me… I knew exactly what they were trying to do.

I hurriedly woke up Marie, Nightmare and Brandon… the ones I knew would be best for what I had in mind… in a hushed voice, I said to them "guys… I have something really important to tell you…" Brandon moaned in a reluctant manner "it'd better be…" brushing his comment aside, I said "okay… you know Team Galactic tested out their formula on some of us?" they nodded in unison "well, I don't think they were testing just the formula itself…" Marie raised an eyebrow "elaborate, please?" I nodded, and carried on "when I was given the formula, I was told it was a medicine… when it was administered to Marie, it was a disguised as a cosmetic facial cream… and when they gave it to Stephan, it was meant to be a soft drink…" Nightmare grumbled "that's important why?" I motioned to him to be quiet, and said "putting that evidence together with the what everybody already knows about Team Galactic, I think I have the answer… they are trying to find the easiest way to administer huge quantities of the formula to as many victims as possible, then, they will round up the beleaguered innocents, cart them off to their labs, and harvest the energy they give off when they evolve…" there was a brief silence… "but then… why did they steal a battle cruiser and park it in the docks, threatening to attack the town?" asked Marie. I swallowed nervously "that's the most chilling bit of all, my best guess is that it is their final method of application: firing weapons containing the formula into towns and cities, turning entire populations of humans into Pokemon… come on guys, you have to believe me!" surprisingly, they did…

"That all makes sense… but… what are we to do about it?" asked Brandon, gnawing at some of his loose fur… "well, we recovered one of their ID tags, and it mentions they were from Veilstone City… with this evidence, we could strike a huge blow for justice by reporting them to the authorities… but to do that, we have to go to Veilstone City to make absolutely sure our evidence is viable… that's why I woke you guys up…" I sighed "… you three are perhaps the ones I trust most here… so I wanted to tell you guys that I am leaving for Veilstone tonight…" Marie gasped, Nightmare nodded sincerely. Brandon interrupted, saying "hold on, why can't we come too?" I patted his back, and said "well, if there's any more than one of us, they will get a lot more suspicious… also, alone, I can pass off as any old Lucario… but with you three, they'll recognise us instantly" he nodded "very well… don't be too long, our stay here will end in two weeks…" I looked down at the floor solemnly "well, if worst comes to worst… I'll meet up with you guys back at Marie's house"

Marie smiled at me "Sareh… you always were a crazy one… stay in touch, make sure to take your mobile phone with you… even if you do struggle with the buttons now…" I laughed "sure, I'll be taking along a fair few things with me… well, I wish you guys all the best…" Nightmare grinned at me, and joked "don't have too much fun and adventure, I'm jealous of your last little foray!" I smiled meekly "well… see you guys when I see you…" and with that, I packed my shoulder-bag, put it on, and left, closing the door gently as not to wake the others. As I walked to the bus stop, my head was buzzing with thoughts… what if I was doing this wrong? How would I know where to go? Just how far should I go, and what if Team Galactic caught me? I dismissed these thoughts, shaking my head.

After about ten minutes, the bus pulled up in front of me… I feared a repeat of what happened last time with the Poke-phobic taxi driver, but I was fortunate enough to have the complete opposite this time round. "Oh my dear lord, are you Sareh!?!" the woman at the wheel gasped as she saw me… "yeah… how did you know?" she smiled "well, the shoulder bag son, you were wearing it when the news guys videoed you… back before you evolved…" I sighed and smiled to myself… back before I evolved… things were much simpler then… "well, is it okay if I get on?" I asked, she nodded vigorously "of coarse dear… in fact, this ride is on the house, it's the least you deserve!" she patted the seat next to her, I gingerly sat down, putting my tail over my lap. "So where are you going at a time like this?" I rolled my eyes "ugh… I have to go all the way to Veilstone… that's like… really far north of here isn't it?" she shook her head "no, no dear, it's about ten miles, I can get you there before sunrise with ease" I perked up "really? Oh, well, I never was good at Geography…" she smiled, and with a loud shunt, the bus set off.

"So… well, I bet you get asked this a lot…" she said, blushing "… but what's it like being a Pokemon?" I laughed "yeah, your right… well, it's okay for me… but to be honest, it probably varies a great deal from type to type… I mean, I have two arms, two legs… I'm about human height, and I'm not a ghost… so I have it lucky" she nodded "you have a point… you know, I have always liked Lucarios… I guess you are enjoying this…" I nodded "well, yeah, I won't lie to myself, it is pretty fun… although, the not having fingers bit can make life hard… but with perseverance, paws can do anything hands can…" she smiled at me "that's the spirit… oh, I hope my children grow up to be just like you…" I joked "what, you want them to end up as Pokemon!?!" she laughed "hah, good one… no, I hope they end up as nice as you are… but then again, it would be nice looking after children that don't need EVERY new fashion item that comes out…" I looked her in the eye "well… I'll let you in on something… the reason I'm going to Veilstone is to stop a Team Galactic plot…" she raised an eyebrow, but still concentrated on driving "really?" I nodded "yeah… part of this plot is the formula that… well… transformed me… they want to apply it to huge numbers of people, then harvest the energy they give off when they evolve…" she gasped "whoa… that's serious… but… why are you telling me of all people?"

"Well… I know there are some people in this world who see the effects of that formula as a blessing, rather than a curse… so I'm going to take the actual formula itself, and some of the chemical… and give them to those who crave it… I was just wondering if you were really serious about what you just said…" she abruptly stopped by the road side, and sat there, deep in thought… "Sareh… my daughter always wanted to be a Pokemon, in fact, she threw a tantrum when I told her it wasn't possible… imagine the look on her face when I tell her it is… when your children are satisfied… that is the thing that pleases any mother most… yes, yes I would like some of that formula… I'll wait in Veilstone until you finish" I smiled at her "you know, it's probably against the law… are you sure you want to go through with this?" she simply nodded, and we set off again.

"Could I please ask your name?" I said, she patted me on the head like I was her pet dog "your so adorable, Sareh! Yeah, I'm Helga…" I smiled gingerly "uhhhm… do… do you have to pat me like that?" she laughed, and with out saying a word, proceeded to stroke my back… I went to protest, but it actually felt quite nice, and seeing as she was capable of driving one-handed, I let her continue. "So… if… if my children to receive this formula, what will happen to them, and how do they take it?" I rolled my eyes "well… to be honest, they could turn into anything… however, as of yet, everyone who's been affected by it has been turned into something with four limbs, a head, and generally a reasonable shape, so don't worry about having to mother a Grimer or something like that…" she sighed with relief, I carried on "and as for administering it… I've seen it used in many different ways… the most common is when it is imbibed, so I imagine that's how they should take it… be careful though, it tastes like salt water…" she nodded "oh, I do hope the girls will be sure about their choices wither way… I'd hate to have them regret it…" I nodded "yeah… like Marie…" she looked at me "who's Marie?" I shook my head "it's… not important…" she sighed, and carried on driving. Eventually, we reached Veilstone, just as the sun was coming up over the horizon. "see? Told you so… now, I have to get this rust bucket back to the depot… luckily, I live here, so when you finish off your little adventure, come to 21 Frond Lane, that's where I live…" I nodded to her, and with a wave, set off to find somewhere to stay.

However, as I rounded the corner of one of the large stone walls, I heard a voice in the distance "oh dear, Shnookams, you look absolutely horrid now!" curiosity drove me to find the source of the high-pitched, upper-class warbling… and I saw a most confusing scene. A large, round woman wearing a long black satin dress and a large hat stood there, apparently telling off a confused looking Bibarel… "uhhhm… miss, is there something the matter?" I asked, she didn't hear me… "why did you have to evolve, hmm? Now you'll never be able to win the beauty contest!… I am Madame Fletcher, I never lose!" I prodded her shoulder with my paw, and she spun around swiftly, knocking me over with her large, fat arm "what is the meaning of!?!… oh… what do we have here?" I shook my head, picking myself up off the floor, instantly, she grabbed hold of me with one of her large hands "you are… magnificent! Such a handsome little Lucario!" I stuttered "uhhhm… I… I… I'm Sareh… I'm… not really a true…" she blurted out "oh your just perfect! I don't care if you used to be a human, your going to be my entry in the contest!" I blushed at the thought of being entered into a beauty contest… "but… but I…" she glared at me "you WILL be MY entry, and you will WIN, understand me?" she said through gritted teeth… I yelped in fear, then nodded profusely "yes… yes madam… whatever you say…" she turned to her bemused Pokemon "Shnookams, return you insolent brat!" she yelled as she returned it to it's ball… turning her attention back to me, she smiled and said "okay then… Sareh my luvvy-wuvvy, we need to get moving, the contest starts in half an hour and it's all the way in Hearthome!" I rolled my eyes and sighed, she giggled "oh you have the voice of an angel! Here, carry these" and handed over two large suitcases, they were unbearably heavy, and I had to drag them to the taxi that pulled up.

While we were on board, she looked into my eyes and growled "now, I know what Lucarios are like… I'll have none of that gruff, macho act! This is a beauty competition, look handsome, or you'll have me to answer to!" I nodded timidly, a tear rolling down my cheek… she smiled "oh there there, I know it's all big and scary, this competition and all, but don't worry, momma Fletcher will take good care of you!" at those words, I burst into full fledged tears… "of quit the crying! This is the beauty contest, not the cute contest!" I looked out the window… was I going to have to go through a whole contest with her? And what about Team Galactic?


	18. Chapter 18

Coloured Fire: Advent Metamorphosis, Chapter 2

**(chapter 18)**

The Taxi pulled up outside a large, roughly circular hall… above it's large doors was a symbol of a Poke-ball with a bow-tie attached to it… I couldn't help but sigh, I had trekked half way across the continent to stop Team Galactic's evil plot, and now I had been roped into a beauty contest by a domineering and overweight socialite. "We're here little Sareh… let's get going!" Madame Fletcher said as she grabbed my paw and tugged me out of the seat. She half-dragged half-walked me into the building, then sat me down on one of the waiting room chairs "okay, I'm going to go register us for the competition, don't even try to escape, the security will make sure you cant" and with that, she strutted across to the registration counter. As I sat there, a trainer walked in through the door… he was a young, short boy, but he wore an eye patch… he was followed by a Roserade, clearly belonging to him… he sat down a chair to the left of me, and his companion sat right next to me. "Hey… your that Sareh lad, aren't you?" she said… I could tell by her accent that she came from a distant country.

"Ohh… yes… I am… do… do you know who she is?" I pointed to Madame Fletcher, she laughed "oh deary deary, don't tell me she's nabbed you for this?" I nodded grimly "yeah, she just grabbed me and forced me to join for a beauty competition or something like that" she patted my back with one of her rose-flower hands "it's okay, don't worry… she does it every month, just grabs one unfortunate Pokemon, forces it to do a competition for her, then it's usually free to go… but didn't you try to explain to her about… you know… you being an ex-human or whatever?" I put my head in my paws "yes, loads… she just said she didn't care… something about me being a pretty Lucario…" I could tell that she felt some pity for me, by the expression on her face "well look, t'name is Draindance, or some folks call me DD, but I can live with either… I'm being entered for the smart competition… tell me, what are you doing here in Hearthome anyway?" I rolled my eyes "I'm meant to be in Veilstone, stopping a Team Galactic plot, but that lady over there nicked me…" she sighed "ahh ya poor lad… look, afterwards, me an' my trainer will be going to a fancy restaurant… fancy coming along too?" I perked up "sure… I mean, I have a lot of time in which to complete this little adventure of mine… so it'd be great… tell me, does your trainer uhhhm… keep you in one of those balls?" she grinned "ahh, no, when he found out I could talk, we did a bit a' negotiating, and he said need not get stuffed into one a' them… 'sides, the sunlight makes me more powerful, know what I mean?" I nodded "yeah… that's a cool bit of being a plant-type I guess" she laughed "yeah, sure… the downside is I haven't got hands, but hell, I spent my whole life like it, so it's second nature!"

Suddenly, I felt a large, stubby hand on my shoulder… "Come on then, Sareh dear… competition time! And you'd better win…" I swallowed as she lifted me up by my neck and carried me of, I heard Draindance's voice ring out "I'll see you in the relaxation room after the competition is over!" the, the door was slammed behind me, and I was dumped onto a large stage… Madame Fletcher stood beside me, grinning maniacally… with an audible clunk, the lights flashed on, and I was shown before the audience, cowering beside my domineering pseudo-trainer. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the normal-grade beauty competition! I will now announce our contestants and their trainers!" I looked at the floor… things were only going to get worse, so I might as well enjoy what little of it I can. With that in mind, I looked up and smiled sheepishly… "firstly, we have Ulrich with his entry, Softball!" I turned to my left to see a young trainer petting a particularly short Clieffa… "our second is Marsha, with Vanilla!" beside him was a tired-looking girl in tatty clothes, holding an equally fatigued Meowth. "Our third pairing is Madame Fletcher, with her Lucario, Sareh!" a gasp went around the crowd… no doubt most of them had heard of me… but if the competition went wrong, or I was disqualified, Fletcher would kill me, so I decided to play along. I batted my eyelashes and smiled… slowly, the gasps and quiet muttering erupted into a cheer, and I sighed with relief. "And finally, we have Coltrane, with Blingbird!" to my right was a large, well built man and a Fearow, both him and his Pokemon were bedecked with gold jewellery.

The announcer waited for the crowd to die down (which was depressingly quick) and then said "alright then! First up is the visual stage, can all the contestants get backstage and kit their Pokemon out!" with that, Madame Fletcher dragged me into the dressing room "we have little time! Let's make this snappy!" she yelled as she slammed the door behind her. She then proceeded to 'dress me up', attaching all kinds of bizarre and garish accessories to me, each time putting it on, shaking her head, and pulling it off violently. Eventually, she decided on a large pink ribbon tied around my left ear, and sparkling powder tossed liberally over my entire body… "m… m… Madame… Fletcher…" I spluttered, attempting to clear my throat of the powder that I had accidentally inhaled "what is it?" she grumbled, looking me over "please… no more" she smiled "whatever, your already perfect! Why else did I let you volunteer?" I hung my head and murmured "volunteer?… Madame Fletcher… you forced me into this…" she turned around, her face twitching with hidden anger "Sareh, stop fooling yourself… you are a Pokemon… Pokemon are sub-human, they serve obediently and one thing is for sure…" she leant up right to my face "they NEVER answer back…" suddenly, the voice of the announcer rang out again "okay then, time's up!… could our contestants please move to the stage area!" I got to my feet and walked out the room… she followed me closely right up until we got to the stage, then we stopped and waited for our turn.

"First up is Ulrich's entry, let's see what he's done!" the voice rang out… I could tell it was a different announcer this time… as the curtain lifted I saw that the Clieffa, 'Softball' had been dressed up in needlessly lavish accessories by it's trainer, I could barely see it through the mass of pink, fluffy objects attached to it. The crowd reacted favourably, but not in a particularly spectacular way… I figured from this that Softball was no competition… the lights went off, and we moved a step closer as Vanilla shuffled lazily onto the stage. "Next up is Marsha's entry…" the lights flashed on, and the crowd burst into laughter… Vanilla was just sitting there, asleep on a small cushion in a way that resembled her trainer. Eventually, the laughter faded away and it managed to pick itself up and lazily shamble off the stage, and the lights turned off again… "okay then, it's you next dear!… and remember, no gruff stuff" Fletcher muttered as she kicked my rear, pushing me onto the stage. I shakily walked into the middle of the raised ground… I knew that any moment the spotlights would flash on again and everyone's eyes would be on me… and my glitter… and my cute little ribbon, this had to be the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. "Next up is With a dull clunk, the stage was illuminated… there was a brief silence, the audience stared at me in wonder… I heard the announcer mutter "whoa… never did I think I'd see a Lucario in the beauty contest…" the awkward silence continued… then, I did something completely unintentional… I don't know what in hell possessed me to, but I proceeded to daintily flicker my eye-lids, and do a small courtesy.

The crowd erupted into a spirited cheer, waving their arms frantically… the feeling of embarrassment was rivalled… no, out done by the feeling of happiness at the impact I had made, I don't know at all why, but the crowd loved me! I stood there, taking in their applause and grinning… then, just as I was perfectly content, the lights went off again "and finally, we have the fourth entry, Coltrane's Blingbird" I stood there bewildered, I couldn't see where I had to go, it was too dark… thinking on my feet, I activated my Aura sight… only to see a large shape lumbering towards me, it was Coltrane "out the way you goddamn sissy!" he growled as he batted me aside with one arm… he was so monstrously strong, I actually flew clear of the platform, landing on my back in the right wing of the stage. I picked myself up off the floor and, turning off my Aura sight, watched from the side as the lights flashed on for the fourth time. When they did, I saw Coltrane's Fearow hogging the limelight, this time it was even more bedecked with jewellery, glistening with an iridescent multitude of golden chains and rings. The crowd took well to it, applauding, but I couldn't help but notice the judges muttering angrily to each other.

I walked off backstage, as I did, I heard the voice of the announcer ring out "that's it for the visual competition, the judges will now record their ratings, and we'll move on to the dance competition" I didn't know if I was particularly good at dancing… I hadn't really tried it since my transformation… "oh well done my little boy! You were fabulous, truly!" a voice rung out behind me, it was Madame Fletcher again… I braced myself for some kind of verbal or physical punishment, but instead, she hugged me… just missing my chest spike with her flabby hands. "Did… you really… think I did well?" I said, gasping for breath as she constricted me "oh yes Sareh, wonderful!… now, you must win for me, you simply have to!" I nodded at her "I'll do my best…" she shook her head "no, you'll win" and with that, she waddled off. I sighed and made my way to the dance area… hopefully this time I could take another win and keep my cruel mistress happy. "Okay, can all the contestants please proceed to the dance floor for the dance competition" I was already there, so I just waited for the others to turn up… I soon found out that Marsha and Vanilla had left the competition… most likely giving up so they could get some sleep… I knew about what normally happened in the dance contests, the contestants would follow through a simple scheme of dance moves in an attempt to imitate each other… but I was more than just the average Pokemon, so I had ideas of my own.

I waited for the competition to begin, and straight away, I flew into a long, human-like dance of my own, while they were simply jumping or side-stepping to the beat, I was pirouetting and bounding across the stage, spinning and leaping in a graceful motion. When the dance ended, I stood there, panting… all eyes were on me, and everyone was cheering and yelling my name… again, Madame Fletcher was most pleased with me… and despite my unconventional methods, the judges seemed fine with it. Finally, it was the acting competition… as per usual, we took it in turns to stand on the stage and impress the judges with our abilities… but while the others were showing off their claws, or looking cute, or maybe rolling about or whatever it was they did in combat, I was channelling my Aura into vast and beautiful patterns, allowing it to shoot into the air and cast it's eerie blue light all around… safe to say, I had it in the bag, surely enough, I had won, and received the award of a blue ribbon. I stepped down from the stage only to be hugged by Fletcher again, what had at first been understandable English had now devolved into mindless baby-talk as she embraced me and petted me with seemingly no end in sight "oh Sareh-wareh, you are the luvvliest oh yes you ARRREEEE!" she crooned, patting my head with her large hands "y… yes… well… we won… can… I please go free now?" she sighed, and said reluctantly "yes, I guess so… please drop by again!" I smiled to her, and walked the other direction… as I exited back into the main room, I spotted Draindance and her trainer by the door "my good lord Sareh, I finished early and saw the end of your performance… you were amazing… that funny blue fire stuff you Lucarios have really does the trick!" I smiled "yeah… thanks DD… so anyway… you mentioned a restaurant?" she laughed "tsh… do all canines think with their stomachs?… yeah, sure thing…"


	19. Chapter 19

Coloured Fire: Advent Metamorphosis, Chapter 3

**(chapter 19)**

I sighed with relief as I followed Draindance and her trainer out of the building to her trainer's car… surprisingly enough, it was a large, fancy looking one too… I gathered from this and the fact he wore an eye patch that he must be older than he looked. "So… sir, what is your name?" I asked him, he smirked "I'm Felix… taking an eye for DD I see eh?" I blushed "no… no I…" he laughed "ahh no need to lie to me lad, I'm fine with it… she's probably trying to rope you in anyway… bit of a player old Draindance is…" closing the door behind me, I smiled and said "uhhhm… okay… so, where are we going?" he nodded to me and said "The Golden Barb, it's a small place they just set up outside town… my friend came back from there absolutely raving about the food, and more importantly, the ale… tell me, Sareh, are you a drinking kinda guy?" I shook my head as I plugged in the seat-belt "no, sorry…" he smiled "wonderful… can you drive?" I shook my head again "sorry, that's a no as well… he sighed "ahh well, looks like we'll have to stay the night there, I'm gonna be so plastered I'll struggle walking, let along driving…"

I noticed that, despite the fact I had on-purposely sat in the back seats so Draindance could sit in the front, she instead was sitting next to me… perhaps this was intentional? "so… uhh… DD… tell me about yourself…" I asked her gingerly, she lifted one of her rose-flower hands behind her head, sitting back and relaxing "well… what can I say… I was just yer' average wild Roselia, getting' creamed by everything that had a pop at me… that was until I met Felix, he caught me and trained me up, I evolved… but then, I learned to speak English, in this damn funny accent too… we had a talk, and he promised never to put me in a Poke-ball thingy ever again…" I smiled "that's nice…" she nodded "yeah, I know… in return, I have to follow him and do what he says… but the damn sweet thing is he pretty much ne'er says anything to begin with, so I have it easy" I raised an eyebrow, thinking to myself. "DD, do you ever have troubles with fire?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes "oh don't get me started… I mean, I'm not THAT flammable, but I do still catch fire, and it hurts like hell… I mean, I'm just thankin' my lucky stars I know that whole stop, drop n' roll charade, else I'd be a crisp, the number a' times sadistic trainers taking me on have pulled some crazy fool with flame for hair or some such craziness like that…" I bowed my head "oh… sorry for bringing that up… don't worry about my Aura, it's not the same as real fire…" she smiled "ahh, don't be apologisin'… but wait a sec, so that funny blue fiery stuff of yours is called 'Aura' is it?" I nodded "yeah" she did a miniature air-punch to celebrate her correct guess, then said "ahh… so I take it that, as it's fire… but blue, it freezes stuff, am I right?" I shook my head "sorry, no… it's excess life-force energy used as a weapon… or in some cases, a toll, for instance, I can use it as a kind of, well, like X-ray vision, but I see people's emotions and stuff…" she looked a little bewildered "well, that's fancy… I bet you're a one a' those psychic Pokemon then, right?" I sighed "sorry, wrong again… Lucarios are a blend of Fighting and Steel… and as far as I know, their Aura powers are unique"

She laughed "oh blimey, you're probably bloody rare then eh?" I nodded "well yeah, Lucarios aren't too common, but not exactly endangered either… but do keep in mind I was once a human, I just got transformed…" she did a face-palm with her flower-hands and said "oh bugger yeah, sorry about that… I let my forgetfulness get the better o' me…" I smiled and patted her back "no worries… it's confusing for me sometimes…" abruptly, the car stopped "alright then, this is it…" we both looked around and saw a large, white building… it looked like it was made of marble, and it had many curious water features in and around it. "Whoa… this place looks expensive…" I murmured, Felix laughed "you telling me?… it'll cost me five thousand to get the three of us a reservation…" I couldn't help but feel guilty "oh… I'm sorry about… well, being a drain on your cash…" he leant back and looked me in the eye, a sly grin on his face "hell, how many times, quit being so sorry!" and with that, he got out of the car, beckoning us to do the same.

Felix walked inside with proud strides, Draindance followed him with a normal walk, and I carefully slunk after them, a little intimidated by the massive entrance and burly doormen. "Okay then, you two go sit over there, I'll get us a table" he said, walking over to the front counter, we both did as we were told, sitting on one of the sofa-like benches at the side of the entrance hall. "Man, Felix is a nice guy…" I said smiling and watching him as he handed his credit card to the receptionist… "oh yeah, real kind-hearted one… which is a pity really, people take advantage of him all the time… heck, if it wasn't for me, he'd still be doing volunteer work for that watch company…" I lifted an eyebrow "what, the Pokemon Watch company? But they're huge, they don't need volunteers!" she nodded "aye, that's the whole point… they managed to talk him into working for them without a wage, luckily, I managed to talk some sense into 'im and he quit…" I smiled "ahh… glad your relationship is a two way thing… so… uhhhm… how'd he end up needing an eye patch?" she sat up, shuffled herself about a bit, and then sat back down again "ahh… that's a long story, but I'll cut it short… before he was into grass types like me, he use to be into flying types… however, he managed to piss one off so harsh that it pecked his whole damned eye out…" I cringed, shuddering and clenching my eyes shut "ohh… that's horrible…" she laughed "well, he's used to it now lad… but he relies on me when it comes to depth-perception…" Felix finished his dealing and walked back over to us "okay then, I got us the table on the far right… let's go take a seat shall we?" I nodded and we got up… I was impressed with the grace at which Draindance walked… even though she was really quite short. "So… uhhhm… DD… I take it you'll be ordering a glass of water or something… or do you sit on food and absorb it?" she looked at me in a belittling and matter-of-fact way and murmured "I'm a grass type, but despite my appearance, I'm not actually just a flower… I HAVE A MOUTH YOU KNOW" I did a face-palm "oh man… sorry…" we sat at the table, and began looking through the menu… however, inconvenience struck, and I suddenly felt the need to answer nature's call "rats.. I got to go for a… you know… I'll be back real soon" they both nodded knowingly "remember to wash your paws Sareh!" Draindance joked as I disappeared off into the men's toilets.

I quickly went about my business and finished up, but as I turned to leave the toilets, my heart skipped a beat… there was a tall, gloomy figure standing before me… he had short dark hair and long side-burns… this could only be one man… my brother! "A… Alantir… what in hell are you doing here?" I asked, he looked at me as if I were a complete stranger "I'm hear on my gap year… and how the hell do you know my?… wait…" he put his head in his hand "oh god… that's you, Sareh, isn't it?" I nodded "oh… yeah, the last time we met I was… human" with a roar of anger, he grabbed me by my shoulder and pinned me against the wall "I can't believe it, I thought it was just people playing a joke on me, but you really have devolved haven't you!?!" I tried to pull his arm away, but he was far too strong… "please… Al... come on, it's me… your brother" he sneered with absolute contempt "yeah, and that's the bit that annoys me most!… you were once a human, the supreme race, now you nothing but an animal!" I kept on struggling against his iron grip "but, humans… and Pokemon should be equal…" he lifted his arm away momentarily, only to slam it into my neck and press me even harder against the tiled wall "HERESY! You are the ones who stay in the little balls, we are the ones who throw them!… you work for us, and fight for us, and die for us, and in return, we let your kind continue to exist on OUR world, that's the way it is, the way it's supposed to be!" I struggled to breathe, and whimpered "please… stop, your hurting…" he lessened the pressure a little, allowing me to catch my breath "I'll admit, you used to be a human… and you didn't choose to become what you are, so you can be forgiven… but this is a human world, so you must bow down and serve unquestioningly, and you shall be spared…" I moved away from him a little "spared from what?" he grinned maniacally "from the day when humanity finally realises the truth of all truths… but there is one thing I need to tell you…" I nodded reluctantly "you had a run in with a person called Alex, did you not?" I murmured "yes… what has he got to do with this?"

Alantir snorted in disgust "I have heard about what that sick bastard is planning to do… he will commit the ultimate sin… he will create an impure mockery of the human race… and he will jeopardize the sanctity of our most sacred species" I shook my head, and glared at him "this is my friend you are talking about" he scowled back at me "exactly… if you have any love in you left for your dearest brother… you will KILL him, or his twisted little Houndoom lover… preferably both" I yelled out in defiance, a noticeable fiery blue emitting from my paws "never!… you need to forget your sick ideals and realise the truth!… we live in a shared world, and Alex is not a heretic… he is a pioneer!" for a brief second, my brother looked as if he was about to explode into a frenzied assault, but instead, he stepped back "you have chosen the wrong side… I will greatly enjoy teaching you the error of your ways…" and with that, he stormed out of the toilets and left the building… eerie silence in his wake.

I could barely believe what had just happened… the last time I had talked to my brother, before he left… he was so cheery, so much so that he hugged me… and now, he was violently intimidating me, and even telling me to kill my friends? Something was wrong, but I had no idea of what… I shakily walked out of the toilets, and sat back down… "Sareh, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a bleedin' ghost… and I heard shouting and…" I sighed, then said "that was my brother, Alantir… this is the fist time he has seen me… as… as a Lucario… and it turns out… he's now a racist, and he believes in humanity being the supreme species…" and with that, I broke into tears, attempting to console myself in the only way I knew… crying.

I felt like nothing was going to end my emotional torment… until… I felt something on my back… a hand, well, it would have been a hand, if Draindance didn't have roses instead "don't worry… you got us… and I'm sure your brother is just goin' through a phase…" I reached out and hugged her "thank… you…"


	20. Chapter 20

Coloured Fire: Advent Metamorphosis, Chapter 4

**(chapter 20)**

**Notice: there has been some confusion among my readers, and I'd like to clear something up: the character Felix is not actually Felix the Eeveetrainer… it is just a guy who happens to be called Felix, I hope that clears up any misunderstanding.**

"So, have you two decided what to order?" Felix asked, attempting to drown out the pity in his voice with a gruff voice. "Yeah… I think I'll be having… ohh… the prawn salad?" I said, sniffing a little as you do after you have been crying… "sure thing… Draindance?" she nodded and said "ahh… I am likin' the look a' that casserole… it'll probably serve me for a starter and a main, so I'll wait till you guys order yours after the first lot…" he nodded knowingly, then looked at me and rolled his eyes "ugh… she can be a real pig sometimes, that casserole is massive…" I smiled at him, Draindance looked at me and smiled "oh Sareh, when you're sad you have absolutely amazing puppy-eyes!" I sighed "well… thanks… I guess" she squealed "ohh sweet lord above you are SO cute!" and, without delay she reached out and hugged me. "Oh… ow… ow… careful with your thorns…" I mumbled, wincing as her thorny arms pricked my back… "ahh… sorry Sareh… hey, that's cool, sorry and Sareh sound similar…" I smirked "it's not a coincidence, when I was conceived, my father thought that my mother didn't want a second child, so he just kept saying sorry to her… that's where she got the idea for the name… luckily, she did want a second child… I'm not quite sure if she wanted a Lucario, but fate works in funny ways…"

I jumped as I felt someone against my back "Sir, may I take you and your pet's orders?" I sighed with relief… Felix glared at the waiter "neither of them are my pets… she's m'best friend, and he's Sareh, first e'er human-to-Lucario transition" the waiter clearly struggled to understand his accent, but he nodded, just managing to get the meaning of what he said. "My apologies, what would sirs and madam like for their starter?" Felix smiled broadly, in a slightly unnerving manner "Sareh would like the prawn salad, I'll be havin' the soup of the day, and Draindance is goin' to have a big main, so she'll be fine for now" the waiter hastily scrawled the requests on a notepad, then rushed off back to the kitchen.

"Human-to-Lucario transition?… that's a way of putting it I guess" I said, fumbling with the menu in my paws trying to fold it up again… "well, to be honest, I have ne'ernt got any idea just how you became a Lucario in the first place, I only saw the beginning of the news story…" I put the menu back on the table "do you want me to tell you about it?" he lifted an eyebrow "you'd be willing?" I nodded, then said "well, how much do you know already?" he wracked his brain a moment, then said "well, I heard the bit about Liour industries, and how you were employed there not a few weeks earlier or some such…" I nodded "yeah… well basically, my old mentor, Mr. Marcone told me they were developing a human version of the healing potion, of coarse, it was an absolute load, but I wanted to believe it, so I did… he gave me a vial of this thick blue liquid, naturally, I downed it all, after he knew I had completely swallowed it, he went on to taunt me about the fact that it was actually going to transform me, and that he was working with Team Galactic" he cringed "oh man, that's pretty harsh n' all" I nodded "yeah, pretty much halfway through his little speech, I felt really weird, and sure enough, I transformed… unfortunately, I didn't just turn straight into a Lucario… it took me about a day or two to evolve…" he smiled "so what, you spent only two days as a Riolu? Did you just beat up everything in sight till you evolved eh?" I shook my head "no, remember, they evolve when they are truly happy and satisfied… for me, that was when I first… well… I" I began to blush, I didn't think I should tell him about what happened with me and Marie… but I could tell by the look on his face he had a vague idea "oh, you're a dirty little Pokemon aren't ya?" I nodded sheepishly "well… that's a way of putting it…"

The rest of the evening was pretty much trivial, the food was nice and the company really helped me forget about the confrontation that had just occurred between me and Alantir. As we left the Golden Barb, I turned to Felix "okay, I need to go… check something out… about those Galactic guys… where's your address?" he nodded and said "it'd be 8, Illum road… the one on the west side of town…" I smiled "alright… I'll come back there when I'm done… it'll attract too much attention approaching their HQ in a car, so I'll go on foot from here…" he got into his car with Draindance, leaning out the window he said "you know boy, this is real dangerous… you sure you know exactly what your doing?" I laughed "no, but if I don't give it a shot, this entire town could wind up as a bunch of bemused Pokemon" he grinned "now that's the spirit, go get 'em lad!" and with that, he drove off…

I went through my large, brown shoulder bag, fuddling past the Tupperware box of food and the assortment of tools, I managed to find my map. I opened it up… it was the 'beginners guide to Veilstone City', comically, the Team Galactic HQ was marked as the 'Space Radar Building', clearly they didn't want people knowing who they were… I folded up the map, stuffed it into the bag and zipped it back up again. "Right… time to save the day" I sighed and set off north towards the building… it was a fair distance away, and I had never been an athletic person, but to my convenience, it so happens that Lucario naturally have a large amount of stamina… which counteracted my own un-fitness and cancelled it out. Eventually, I got to the building, under the cover of the early evening I had ran the whole way… it was on top of a large stone plaza with steep walls, the only entrance was a ramp at the front of the building… but I couldn't sneak in through the front door, so I moved around to the back and started climbing. The wall was smooth and had little footholds, so I had to scrabble up it with great difficulty, eventually, I reached the top and sat down, regaining my breath. Turning my attention to the back wall, I noticed two small windows and a the entrance to a ventilation shaft… I walked up to the window and peered in… there were several tired and angry looking men with bizarre haircuts and even more unusual uniforms… they were sitting around, keeping an eye on three large vats. The first four vats had lids on, but the third, right below the window, was open-topped… I recognised the contents instantly… thick, viscous blue liquid that smelled like salt water and seaweed… it was a vat full of the formula!

I unzipped my bag and rummaged through it… inside I found a small mug, a rope and a plastic bottle with a lid. I tied the rope around the handle of the mug, and I carefully pushed the window open… the guards were pretty much all asleep, apart from one who was reading a dodgy-looking magazine… I decided that now was the time, and I carefully threaded the mug and rope through the window, lowering it inch by inch to the liquid… I plunged the mug in, and began to lift it up, painstakingly… eventually it reached my waiting paws, and with a great deal of care, I emptied it into the bottle and screwed the lid on… "right… that'll be evidence… and a little present for Helga" I said to myself, grinning with pride at outsmarting the guards. Next, I looked to the ventilation shaft… it had a metal grate covering it, and it was quite well attached, there was no hope of taking it off carefully, and to my annoyance, I hadn't packed a screwdriver… so I held up my paws and, screwing my eyes shut, summoned up a blast of Aura and unleashed it. With an audible grind, the grate broke and bent inwards… I heard some mumbling from the room, but it subsided… I sighed deeply in relief, then climbed into the ventilation shaft…

It was a long, dark, and twisting shaft, I had to light the way with Aura, which gave the place an even more eerie feel, unnerving me further. Every now and then, I accidentally scraped one of my spikes against the metal walls, causing a screech that would almost give me away… eventually, I reached a section that had a grate above it… it led into a large room, there were no guards in there, so I pushed the metal mesh up and climbed out… no sooner had I closed the grate than I heard footsteps coming… there was no way I could go back into the shaft and get out of sight before he came in, so in a blind panic, I threw open the grate, tossed my shoulder bag into it, and slammed it shut… I the ran and hid behind the desk. I heard the door open, and two people come in… they began to talk "ugh… hard evening eh Nigella?… everyone else is asleep, so I got no-one to talk to… apart from Gerald" said one of them, the other replied "well, you know what things are like here, they're either asleep or an absolute jackass… I don't mean you of course…" the other said "well, thanks I guess… hey, you seen the recent haul of Pokemon the guys got?" the other laughed "yeah, pretty much your average lot, apart from that wild Lucario they found…" the other responded "yeah, the chances of that… it can't speak… can't even walk on two legs… must be like the Lucario equivalent to a caveman!" the other replied "not sure about that, it's uncivilised, but it was smart enough to get out of it's cage several times… in the end the boss decided to let it roam around the place… he's a fool if you ask me" I hit upon an idea… if I could imitate this wild Lucario, I'd have free reign over the entire place… but I'd have to make sure not to be in the same room as the true Lucario… it was a risk I was willing to take.

I crawled out from behind the desk and looked at the two Galactic guards sheepishly "ohh… speak of the devil, skulking around were you eh?" I looked at him, and growled in a confused way "see, the little blighter doesn't get a word I'm saying!" said the man, the woman replied "well, yeah, but I think it's kind of cute… so why is he here anyway?" the other said "well, as far as I know, they want to try to mix aura with the Galactic bombs… sounds dumb to me, but the boss has set it as a secondary objective, our main task here is the formula's distribution…" the other lifted an eyebrow "yeah… how is that going?" the first laughed "pretty well, we have already spiked the entire milk distribution hub, and the shipment is in two days… I can't wait to see the look on those suckers faces when their cereal or coffee turns them into a freaking Pokemon!" the other grinned maniacally "yeah, I know, it's brilliant!… shame we can't catch them, unfortunately the formula doesn't allow for capture… but hey, we can just force them to fight for us, they'll have naught in the way of willpower once their world is turned upside down!" I couldn't believe my ears… they had spiked the city's milk?… of course… all their other plans had failed, and so they had resorted to the lowest method of all… it seemed like forever that they just stood there, talking… eventually, they both left, and I sighed with relief. I got up to leave the way I came when I heard a voice behind me "since when did you learn to stand up?" I turned around to see the man from earlier standing there, grinning "I… uhhhm… oh shit" I said, realising I had just gave myself away. "Who are you?" he said, slamming his foot down on the grate and locking it with a key.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and he laughed "wait a second… wait a second!… your that Sareh kid aren't you?… oh this is like a Greek tragedy or something! The sweet irony!" I looked at him with fear in my eyes "wh… what… do you want with me?" still smiling, he said "oh boy, Sareh… I have got some serious fun in store for you…" he quickly locked the door, then began to walk up to me… I stepped back, only to realise I was against the wall… "you know, I have always had a nagging Lucario fetish… the boss told me I couldn't have my way with our little captive, but hell, he has no idea about you!" I swallowed nervously "please… we can work something out!" he licked his lips, a bulge visible in his trousers "I love it when they beg for mercy…"


	21. Chapter 21

Coloured Fire: Advent Metamorphosis, Chapter 5

**(chapter 21)**

I was cornered, nowhere to run… the guard continued to move towards me, inch by inch… "p… please… you don't want to do this!" I spluttered, beginning to panic, he laughed "oh course I bloody well do!… get down, now!" I shook my head nervously, and his face contorted in rage "I said DOWN!" he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me to the ground. We struggled on the floor, but he seemed to have an advantage in strength, and he managed to pin me to the ground, face down… "now, are you going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" he said, his face pressed against the side of my head. I was about to say 'no', but I had another idea, one which would hopefully serve me better than my first… "a… alright then… if I have to…" I said, relaxing a little, as expected, he was a little surprised, but he simply said "cool! Now, un-do my flies" I nodded, and reluctantly, pulled the zip on the front of his trousers down. Immediately, his erection emerged, and before I could reconsider what I was doing, he plunged into me… "oh yes! This is just like my dream!" he yelled out, grinning maniacally as he rhythmically humped me… "ohh… please… c… careful!" I whimpered, he was pretty rough, and was hurting me as a result… but I just had to endure a little longer. He threw back his head and moaned as he ejaculated… now was my chance!… hurriedly, I reached into his pocket, searching frantically… all Team Galactic guards kept stun-guns on them, and I had just found his. Before he knew what had just happened I quickly aimed it and fired it into his chest… he thrashed about frantically as the electricity paralysed him… he slid out of me again, and I shakily got to my feet. He just managed to say "wh… where… where are… you going!?!" I turned and smiled "I'm off to stop tomorrow's milk delivery, and your in no position to stop me!" he yelled out in rage as I took his key from him and unlocked the floor grate "you're a… stupid… piece of… sh…" he said, before his mouth finally lost all co-ordination… I smiled, and, picking up my bag, headed back through the ventilation shaft… my ass still felt a little uncomfortable, but I had an important job to do. I managed to crawl out and, brushing myself down, got out my map again… the place where the milk floats headed out from was about two streets away to the west, so I folded the map up and began running to there. On the way, a few people noticed the inconvenient white stain on my rear, and said things like "you had some fun eh?" or "that's revolting…" but I had no time to spare… the sun was coming up over the horizon, any moment, and the milk floats would be setting off, delivering their tainted payload and transforming ever milk, cereal, tea or coffee consumer in Veilstone city into a random Pokemon.

I reached the building, there was an entrance door on the side, right next to it were several large garage doors… I walked up to the entrance and hammered the door… a man in a white coat and hat opened it, and looked down at me "who the hell are you and what do you want? we're on a tight schedule here!" I bowed my head in respect, then got the bottle of the formula out of my bag "please sir, you have to listen, your most recent milk shipment has been spiked with this chemical!" he looked at me quizzically "what rot is this? You expect me to believe this?… coming from a random Lucario?" I shook my head frantically, beginning to panic "no… please sir! This is too important, if you don't stop this morning's shipment now, all hell will break loose!" he grumbled "okay, come inside… I want you to explain completely before I cancel anything…" we walked inside… I breathed a sigh of relief… finally, I had saved the day. Suddenly, I looked around… a few of the vans had already left! "Please! You have to listen to me!… look, do you have any milk here asides from the main vat?" he nodded "of course… but whatever for?" I yelled "just get it!… please…" he grumbled and walked off, returning with a bottle of milk in his hands "here… now show me whatever it is you wanted to" I nodded, and got a bottle of the latest shipment, putting them side by side, one had a blue-hue, unnoticeable normally, but visible when compared to normal milk.

"See? It's more blue, and the formula is deep blue!… trust me, if this gets out…" he sighed "all right then… but some of the stuff has already been delivered…" he turned to the workers "alright guys, milk shipment is cancelled due to contamination, send some samples off to the labs!" he turned back to me, and said "so, what exactly is this blue stuff?… poison?" I shook my head "things would be a lot more simple if that was the case… this is a gene-altering substance made by Team Galactic, to put it simply, it transforms the victim into a Pokemon, I don't know how or why, but it just does… I myself am a victim of this… you may have heard of me before…" his face lit up "oh yeah!… your that Sareh kid!… whoa… I pity the folks who get this mornings load that were too early…" I looked at him with absolute sincerity and said "is there any way at all you can call those milk floats back?" he nodded, and got up, walking towards a phone on the wall… he stopped dead in his tracks, jaw agape… I looked at the phone, the wire had been cut!… there was a small paper note stuck to it… it read "Have a nice day –Team Galactic" I yelled out in rage and punched the wall, the man just walked back to the table and sat down, muttering "I'm going to lose my job… I'm going to lose my job…"

I put my paw on his back and said "it's okay… you have evidence to prove it's not you… there's something I have to do, if worst comes to worst, I'll stand up for you in court… but right now, I need to make sure Helga is okay…" and with that, I ran out of the building and made a bee-line towards Helga's house… I was getting really tired out, but I had to continue, her fate could well be in my hands! I reached her driveway, there were no milk bottles on the doorstep… that was either really good or really bad news. I ran up to the door and knocked it frantically… a voice came from inside "just a minute!" it was a human voice, I sighed with relief… the door opened and Helga stood there… reassured human… "oh Helga… this is really important… what took you?" she looked at me oddly "what's all the fuss?… me and the girls were just finishing our tea…" I froze… looking at the floor blankly… I was too late. I threw back my head in rage and roared "AHHH DAMN IT!!!…." Helga looked even more puzzled "what ever is the matter?… gosh Sareh, I don't know what's gotten into you…" suddenly, there was a moaning voice from inside the house "ohh… mum… I don't… feel so good…", it was joined by another "yeah… I feel really sick too…" as Helga looked around to talk back, she winced with pain… it had begun. I whispered "I'm sorry" and closed the door, slumping to the ground, I began to cry… I had failed, again… and now the very woman who I swore to help was about to suffer the fate that she herself dreaded. On the bright side, her daughters were about to have their dreams come true… but at what cost?

I heard a strange, shuffling sound from behind me, I cringed at the thought of what she and her family were being warped into… my tears were flowing freely, and I was crying aloud. After about fifteen seconds… which seemed more like an hour to me, the sounds stopped… from inside, I heard Helga's voice… "Sareh… it's… not your fault…" I almost fell backwards as the door opened behind me, I spun around, and my fears were confirmed. Helga, and her two daughters were no longer humans… their clothes scattered on the floor… she herself was now a Gardevoir… and her children had become the two previous evolutionary stages, a Ralts and a Kirlia… it was perhaps Irony that they were such similar types, being the same family… but any kind of humour that would normally bring to me was overwhelmed by my guilt… "Helga… I tried… but it's… all my fault…" she looked over herself… then at her daughters… then back at me "Sareh… stop beating yourself up over it… there's no way you meant this to happen to me… and… anyway… it's not really that bad after all" I sniffed, wiping away my tears "r… really… your okay with this?" she nodded "well, it'd be pointless, a human mother with Pokemon for children… might as well all be one or the other…"

I got to my feet and sighed "well… I stopped the worst of the formula getting out, but this morning's early milk delivery was spiked with the formula, so it's not just you lot…" she smiled "you stopped the worst of it, that's a success in my books, am I right girls?" her two daughters cheered "yeah, right on mum!… nice on Sareh!" I smiled meekly "thanks girls…" I looked back at Helga "look… I'm pretty worn out… I've been running around all night, not to mention the fact I got raped by one of the guards… is it okay if I rest here?" she nodded "of course!… stay as long as you like!" and showed me inside… the house was quite small, but had a very modern feel to it… I laid down on the sofa, breathing heavily "well… what are your names?" her two daughters both bowed respectively, the Ralts said "I'm Sasha… and my big sis here is Eliza" I nodded "those are nice names… can… one of you get me a cushion?" Eliza quickly grabbed one and offered it to me "thanks… so, how old are you two?" Sasha beamed and said "I'm ten, and Eliza is sixteen!… how old are you mister Sareh?" I laughed "I'm sixteen too… and you don't need to call me mister, just Sareh is fine…" she nodded, and joked "okay then, Just Sareh!" I rolled my eyes "humph… little tyke…" the both walked up and sat in front of me on the sofa, pushing me to the back, Eliza reached out for the TV remote and said "so, what'd you like to watch?" I looked at her seriously "I need to see the news, it's important" she nodded "fine" the TV flashed on, and she changed the channel…

"Breaking news, just in… over ten Veilstone citizens have been transformed into Pokemon by an unknown cause, many are claiming it is dues to tainted milk, spiked with a chemical originally used by Team Galactic" I grinned "yes!… perfect, the word is out!" the news reporter went on to say "it is believed that the number of victims would have been much higher if it weren't for the milk company Freefloat cancelling it's shipment… it is believed that the owner of the group had been informed of the contamination by none other than Sareh, the chemical's first ever victim…" I laughed "perfect!… oh man, things aren't that bad after all…" I relaxed, resting my aching legs… and ass… Eliza turned to me and said "so… Sareh… your going to be famous?" I rolled my eyes "I'm not already?"


	22. Chapter 22

Coloured Fire: Advent Metamorphosis, Chapter 6

**(chapter 22)**

Sasha walked out of the room, leaving me, Eliza and Helga watching the TV… "well, I'm frankly amazed" I said… "I was expecting you to be a lot more… well… surprised at the fact you all just transformed…" Eliza shrugged "well… I'm not all that different… and it's not at all bad…" I smiled "nice you can get over these things quickly… it took me a while to get over my transformation…" Helga walked off into the kitchen, saying "does anyone want some tea… made with normal milk this time?" we both nodded to her as she disappeared round the corner. I looked back at Eliza… she was a pretty girl… well… a pretty Kirlia now… she had a nice figure, and a beautiful face. I went to speak to her, but then she turned around and spoke before me "I've decided I'm not going to evolve" I lifted an eyebrow "really?… well, I mean, good on you for having your own ideas and all…" she smiled "yeah… there's just something about this that I like… and anyway, I've done enough transforming, in my mind" I nodded "yeah… I wouldn't have evolved if it weren't for the fact I love Lucarios so much…" she smiled "your sweet, Sareh…" I laughed "yeah… and your sexy…" I paused… "uhhhm… oops" she patted my head "awww thanks man!" I grinned "yeah… any time"

Helga came back in with a tray, a pair of mugs on it "okay then, here we…" suddenly, the bell rang… we all listened to see who it was… "honey! I'm back!" came a cheery voice… instantly, Helga froze… her pupils shrunk and her face took on a completely horrified demeanour… "oh no… not like this…" both me and Eliza got up and rushed over to her "what's the matter?" I asked… she stood there, quivering and staring into space "he… he fell in love with me… as… a human… he married me… as a human… we had children as humans… but…" she looked at me in absolute terror "what now?" I was awe-struck at how emotional she was… but I put my hand on her back and said "come on… he never loved you for pink skin… or… or not having green hair… you need to just talk to him, and tell him what happened, I'm sure he'll understand…" she nodded slowly "okay… I want you to help explain to him… only then… he might understand…" I grinned "sure… I'm right behind you" Still nervous, she approached the door… breathing in deeply, she said "Arnold… I don't know how I can explain this to you… but please, always remember I love you" the voice replied "what is this all about dear?" she swallowed nervously, and opened the door. Her husband is a tall, well-dressed man with short, cropped hair and dark glasses… what was at first a cheerful smile on his face slowly contorted into a look of shock and confusion… he then smiled again "ahh… nice trick honey, since when did you catch a Gardevoir?…" she reached out and grabbed the front of his suit, looking at him with tears flooding from her eyes… he looked at her more closely, then gasped "good lord… Helga?… is that… you?" he then saw me and the others, and realised it was no joke. She embraced him, still crying, her two daughters joined in… he put his arms around them, then looked up at me "what the hell is going on?"

I sighed… "Arnold, if that's your name, I am Sareh… you heard about me, right?" he nodded slowly, beginning to realise what was happening… "well, I came here trying to stop Team Galactic from doing to this city what they did to me… I was only partially successful, however, and unfortunately, your wife and children were among the few people to be transformed…" I could see the rage welling up in his eyes, but he managed to keep his cool and said "so then… you say that Team Galactic is to blame?" I nodded, he rolled his eyes "ugh… I KNEW living near their HQ was a bad idea… but I never knew it'd end up like this…" I looked him in the eye and said "look, it could have been MUCH worse… your family have become… well… pretty great Pokemon in the scheme of things…" he sighed "yeah, I suppose… I'd have completely went berserk if I had my family turned into Bidoof or something like that…" I smiled "well, you have a Gardevoir for a wife now, some folks dream of that…"

He put down his suitcase and hung up his jacket… walking inside, he sat down on the sofa, Helga on his right and the girls and me on his left. "You said that you stopped them from doing this to everyone, but not completely?… could you please explain?" he asked… I put my paw to my mouth in thought and began to recount the events… "well, it all began when I worked out that Team Galactic were trying to transform large numbers of people somehow… so I headed to their HQ and tried to sneak in through the ventilation shaft. I discovered that they were going to taint the city's milk delivery with their chemical… however, I was caught and cornered by a guard and… uhh…" I blushed "he raped me… luckily I managed to escape and get to the depot in time to stop the main shipment… but some people, Helga included… get an early delivery…" he sighed "looks like you put a lot on the line… thanks Sareh… if you ever need a place to stay, our doors are open to you" I nodded "thank you sir… but it was my duty to stop it from happening… I really like being a Lucario, but I don't think everyone would be as lucky, or appreciative as myself" Helga butted in "how long do you think you'll be here, Sareh?" Helga asked, I thought deeply again, then said "well, my friends will want me back in about a week or so… but at the same time, I need to stay here until the Team Galactic threat is dealt with… so basically, I have no idea" she nodded "okay then, I'll get food for seven this Sunday…" I raised an eyebrow "why's that?" she smiled "oh, don't worry, it's just my brothers come around every Sunday for dinner… of boy, I'm going to have to explain to them too aren't I?" I nodded sincerely… she rolled her eyes "I'll go do it now, by phone… try not to make any loud noises while I'm speaking…" we all nodded and she walked out.

"So then, Eliza… Sasha… tell me, how're you two?" Arnold said, putting his arm around them both "great dad, this is fantastic!… I can't wait to see the look on old lady Natalie's face when I take all my clothes to the charity shop!" Arnold's eyes widened "oh yeah… you girls won't be needing clothes now will you?…" suddenly he grinned "wait… that means Helga is going to be parading about… nude… all the time?" I tutted and then said "yes… yes it does" he did a small air-punch and said "oh boy… guess it's not all that bad after all…" he then got up and disappeared off into the kitchen, Eliza laughed "oh man, my dad is so dirty…" I smiled "kind of reminds me of myself…" she looked around at me and said "well, want to see the rest of the house?" I nodded "it'd be a pleasure…" we got up from the sofa, and, holding my paw, Eliza guided me up the stairs… first we went into a large room which was almost entirely white… "this is my parents room… I got a little envious of their bed, so my mother was nice enough to get me a big one too…" she then went to the room opposite "this is Sasha's room… as you can see, it's full of junk…" I noticed in the corner a large box, inside it there was something shining… I walked closer to it to investigate… "Sareh… what are you doing?" she asked me, but I ignored her… pulling out a box from underneath the cupboard, I saw it was filled with revives, antidotes and other combat medicines… "whoa… how many are there in there?… she could sell this lot for an absolute fortune!" Eliza was pretty amazed too "I never knew she had this… it must be what she spent her pocket money on… but we shouldn't sell it… now that we're pretty much all Pokemon, we can make use of all this if the need arises…" I nodded "good thinking, Eliza… I could use someone like you on my little adventure…" she blushed, and said "okay, I'll show you my room now…" we walked down the second floor landing into a large room, it was an aqua-blue colour, with white markings on the walls… in the middle of the far wall was a large bed, it could easily take two incumbents… "nice room… so… uhh… where am I staying?" she blushed again, and looked at me gingerly "here…" I froze, and began to blush as well… "wait… uhh… I don't know if… uhhhm…" just at the thought of being in bed with her, I managed to get an erection… she noticed and grinned "man, you're pretty dirty as well!" I was embarrassed beyond belief now "this… isn't what it looks like… I uhh… well… oh man… sorry Eliza… but… your just… so sexy…" she curtseyed "thank you" I grinned weakly "well… I guess it's okay… I'll try to hold back… I'd hate to do anything to you… you know…" she leaned up to my ear and whispered "oh, I don't want you to hold back at all…" I paused again, dumb struck… talk about forward! I had only just met her this morning… "but… uhhhm… well… uhh… I need to go to the toilet… be back in a moment!" I dashed off into the toilet opposite her room, and sat down on the closed seat… "ohh… this is mad…" I mumbled to myself… my erection still hadn't died down, so I tried to think innocent thoughts… it refused to go away, all I could think of was Eliza… "hmm… I guess… letting off a little steam in here wouldn't hurt anyone" I said, as I slowly moved my paw over to my shaft… stroking it up and down in a rhythmic motion, I sighed with relief and pleasure… "ohh… man, this sure beats… Team Galactic's idea of fun" I joked, slowly speeding up… I heard a sound from outside the door… footsteps, I was about to stop, but then I reassured myself "I've closed the door, and the toilet is clearly occupied… no one will come in…" and with that, I proceeded to focus my attention on my 'pawing-off'

I screwed my eyes shut and began to moan loudly… this is the first time I had pleasured myself in a while, and it was a welcome return to say the least… I heard the sound outside again, but I was too overcome with ecstasy to care… I yelled out "oh… oh yeah!… oh… Eliza!" and suddenly, the door flew open, in front of me was Eliza, looking at her… and her body… it pushed me over the edge, and I couldn't hold it back. She didn't have time to react, and I ejaculated… over her… there was a long, and oh-so-very awkward silence… I hung my head and said "oh… damn… sorry…" she put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad you feel about me that way…" I spluttered "no… but… I didn't…" she just smiled "I'm going to go clean myself off… I have something to show you in my room after…" I nodded "oh… okay then" she walked out, and I slowly got up, still embarrassed at all that had just happened… I wiped myself down with some toilet roll, and thankfully, my shaft had returned to normal again… I walked out and into Eliza's room, expecting to see some kind of impressive object… but no such luck. It was her, bended over on her bed, sticking her rear towards me and stroking her vagina "come on… I'm all yours Sareh…" I sighed, rolling my eyes as my erection re-occurred "ugh… if I must…"


	23. Chapter 23

Coloured Fire: Advent Metamorphosis, Chapter 7

**(chapter 23)**

I stood there, looking at her… truly Eliza was incredibly tempting to say the least… but what if someone saw me? "Look… maybe… we should…uhhhm…" she ignored me, slowly swaying her rump in the air "oh… you give me no choice" I sighed and approached her… I put my paws on either side of waist, and slid my shaft slowly into her "ohh… god yeah…" she mumbled, tensing up as I forced my way in. "Is.. this your first time?" I asked her, and she nodded gingerly… "oh boy… okay, just be careful then…" I slowed my pace, delicately thrusting and allowing her pauses to catch her breath. "Oh… Sareh… this is so… magical" she uttered, wincing as I pressed on… "do you… ngghh… want me to stop now?" I asked her, she shook her head… suddenly, I felt my load coming, any second I was about to let loose… I leant over and whispered in her ear "brace yourself"

With a grunt, I ejaculated… and cringed as she screamed out at the top of her voice… eventually, she stopped and I opened my eyes "well done, now everyone in the neighbourhood knows…" she blushed "uhhhm… s… sorry…" suddenly, the door behind us opened and Helga walked in… she saw us, and a long silence ensued… eventually, she said "okay then, explain please…" I withdrew myself, still dripping and scratched the back of my head "well… uhhhm…" suddenly Eliza interrupted "it's all my fault… I seduced him…" I could barely believe my ears… I turned to her and asked "wh… what?… but…" she said again "I tempted him into it, if you're going to punish anyone, make it me…" Helga put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes "I won't punish anyone, I just wanted to know why he was humping you…" I breathed a sigh of relief… as Helga left the room again, I said "whoa… you made a sacrifice there, for me?" Eliza nodded "yes… I felt that all that you have done for us… and for me… you should be rewarded…" I smiled "well, thanks… but why did you think I'd want sex of all things?" she laughed "the second you got a hard on, I knew you were a randy guy… add to that the whole pride thing Lucarios have… what else would you want?" I paused for a second, then confessed "yup… you got me…"

We both went back downstairs, Eliza called out "okay, me and Sareh are going to go out for a walk…" I looked at her quizzically and said "wait… what?" she smiled "don't worry, it is just a walk…" I shrugged, and we both walked out the door… as we did, I grabbed my shoulder bag… just in case.

Now I could really take time to appreciate the surroundings of their house, it was a beautiful place… with large, healthy trees, tall grass and large fields just beyond their house. Oddly, there were very few Pokemon about… every now and then you'd see the odd bug on the ground or bird in a tree, but that was the length of it. "this place is… pretty uninhabited compared to the rest of Sinnoh, isn't it?" I asked her, she nodded "yeah, but at the same time, a lot of the stuff around here hides, so there are probably more than you think, they're just out of sight…" I smiled "makes a nice change to when they leap out and try to pick a fight eh?" as we walked along, I couldn't help but feel at ease… I had saved a lot of people, met a great family… and had a good time with the eldest daughter, and now I was walking with her in a tranquil grove, it made a brilliant change to the normal hectic chaos I end up in the middle of. "Sareh… what's it like… being a Lucario?" I looked at her, eyebrow raised "well, what's it like being a Kirlia?" she shook her head "no, well… I'm not that much different to a human, but you're all… well… canine and that… so I figured you'd have an interesting new experience…" I nodded "well… I guess… it's pretty fun, and Aura is incredibly useful… at the same time though, not having opposable thumbs is a pain…" she smiled "yeah, I can imagine… but… when we… were… uhhhm, you know… I thought canines had those funny 'knot' things on their you-know-what…" I rolled my eyes "but I do!… it's not very big… not too obvious, but I do!" she blushed "ohh… uhhhm… sorry, didn't notice" I sighed "it doesn't matter… so where are we going?" she smiled I have a nice spot to show you…

As we were walking, I heard the phone ring in my bag… after a while of fussing about, I managed to take it out and answer the call "hello, Sareh here…" a familiar voice responded "it's Alex…" I laughed aloud "Alex!… good to hear from you!… so… how's things?" he said "look, I would explain… but… I phoned to talk about you…" I raised an eyebrow "oh… like, about the tainted milk situation?" "yes… I just thought I'd congratulate you… good luck protecting the ones who did get transformed from Team Galactic though, they'll be wanting to grab them and return them to their base…" I froze, my eye pupils shrinking "oh shit…" I hung up, and turned to Eliza "look, this is a tall order, but I need you to help me make sure Team Galactic doesn't kidnap the innocents who were affected by the formula!" she nodded, but we both froze as we heard a mocking voice from behind… "well, you guessed our plan B correctly… but look here, both of you were transformed… so how about I just grab the both of you now?…" I looked around to see a pair of Galactic minions advancing on us "… that way, we bag two of the many transformed people, and you won't interfere with our plan!… killing two birds with one stone!… or to be more precise, bagging a Lucario and a Kirlia with one net…" I growled "you don't know when to quit, do you guys?" he laughed "what, quit when were ahead?… you only caused a minor setback pal…" he stepped out the way, and one of the others came to the front… the one who had raped me earlier! "and I fancy round two!"

As they stepped closer, I shouted "you can't fight me!… I have an advantage!" they grinned, one saying "yeah, that's why we brought along tranquilliser pistols, so in the end we won't have to fight" I stepped back, beginning to panic "uhhhm… please, let's not… be hasty here guys…" the one in front laughed "man, you're pathetic, you really are…" he turned around to the other two, giving me an opportunity… "I mean come on guys, aren't Lucarios all meant to b…" he was cut off mid sentence as I kicked him in the back of the head, forcing his face into the dirt track with an audible crunch. The other two hastily drew their weapons… now I had to really put my back into it. The first one fired, but I had sensed he was about to a split second before, and managed to avoid the projectile… he gasped and dropped the pistol, the other struggled to aim a clear shot at me. I threw myself at the pistol on the floor, picking it up, I rolled across the ground and fired it at the man still armed… the shot struck true, and he collapsed to the floor in a comatose state… the other simply turned and fled, yelling curse words as he did. I got up slowly, and walked over to the man who, only a few hours ago, had raped me. I grabbed his hair and lifted his head, I noted with malicious satisfaction that his cheeks and nose were studded with small, sharp stones and were bloody… "alright then, there's your round two… now, your going to tell me EVERYTHING I need to know, got that?" he nodded his head slightly, and I let go, allowing him to lay on his side… "what's your name?" he mumbled "Ian", I nodded "alright then Ian, how many of your guys are in the Veilstone area and what are they doing?" he reluctantly stated "outside… the base there are… two squads of twelve men, they're going from house to house… looking for freaks like you to capture…" I growled, Aura emanating from my paw "can you contact them?" he nodded "I have… a phone… with their numbers…" I smiled, and reaching into his pocket, took out a small mobile phone with the Team Galactic logo embroidered on it "thanks… okay, I'll be merciful then" I reached into my bag, and withdrew the bottle of formula, I shoved it into his mouth, and forced him to swallow some of it. He gasped, eventually pushing it away from his mouth, but it was far too late "you… bastard…" I laughed "welcome to my world pal" and walked off, Eliza following me closely. I looked over my shoulder and noted with some satisfaction that Ian was now an incredibly angry looking Shellos.

"Sareh, that was kind of harsh…" Eliza mumbled, I sighed "I know… but the last time I had a confrontation with him, I just stunned him, and now look what he tried to do… I did what I had to do…" she nodded "I guess… but… a Shellos?" I laughed "I didn't choose what he became, only the victims genes affect what they become… hence why your family were all in the same family of Pokemon…" she nodded, understanding my point "ahh… I see… anyway, we need to hurry… uhh… I'll go make sure mum and dad are okay, you go help the others…" I asked her "you think you'll be able to take on a squad of Galactic guys?" she nodded "if they suck anywhere near as much as those three, I'm sure I can" I smiled "okay than… meet back up at your house when we're done… please stay safe Eliza" she responded "you too Sareh" and with that, we parted, both running in different directions. It was only a matter of time until my Aura sight picked up a group of Team Galactic men inside one of the buildings… I ran up to the wall, and moved up next to the door, listening in. A timid voice said "but honestly… we've had this Growlithe all our lives" it was silenced by one of them yelling "lies and slander!… it just fell over of it's own foolishness, the only way that could be possible is if it was once human and is getting used to it's new form!" the voice responded "don't… don't take my son!" suddenly, the door opened, and one of the Galactic goons came out, holding a panicking Growlithe in his arms "well, we bagged another" I stood up and yelled out "not on my watch!" he turned around only in time to receive a paw to the face, as he collapsed to the ground, his bemused captive was freed, so I picked him up with one arm. The rest of the squad came out the house and surrounded me… one came forward and jeered "we're going to beat the shit out of you, you know that?" I smirked "I'll be the judge of that" they continued to advance on me, and as powerful as I am, there's no way in hell I can take 11 men… but there was no escape either, so with a sigh, I tossed the Growlithe back through the doorway, and accepted my fate. In a fit of rage, they threw themselves at me, madly kicking and punching… if I were human, I'd probably have been killed that day, but even so, it was still horrendously painful… I crumpled to the ground, trying my best to shield myself… I felt it would never end… then suddenly, an incredibly loud bang resounded… had one of them shot me?

The attacks stopped, and I looked up to see that it was in fact one of them who had been shot… by a young boy at the doorway, holding a rifle that clearly used to belong to his father. With a scream of terror, the group grabbed their two injured friends and fled… I staggered back to my feet, as I did, I noticed a car pull up nearby, and out stepped Felix and Draindance, they rushed over in a mad panic. Both them, the child and his just-transformed father all helped me back indoors, as I was staggering about in a daze… I slumped down on a chair, Felix hurriedly drew a spray canister containing a pinkish-red liquid… I murmured "what's… that?" he motioned for me to hold out my arm and grunted "hyper potion, try not to move about too much, we should have you okay in a few minutes, just hang in there…" I nodded as he began to spray it on my arm… it stung at first, but it cured the injuries with miraculous speed.

"Sareh, what the hell happened there?" he said, looking me in the eyes… I sighed "I… saved that boy's dad… but… I was surrounded… how… how did you know to come and help me though?" he smiled "hold still…" he reached around, and felt across my back, when his brought his arm back round to my front again, he had a small seed in his hand "I got Draindance to put a tracking seed on you, so she knew where you were and how you were doing… but when she detected heightened levels of stress and activity, she begged me to come and help you… you'd best be thankin' the lord I have a fast car…" I smiled "thanks, Felix…" sitting up, I checked myself over… thankfully, his potion had me feeling good as new, and so I turned to the others in the room and announced "right… we've stopped them… for now, but we need to make sure they won't try this again… are you with me?" I smiled with satisfaction as they all nodded… "nice"


	24. Chapter 24

Coloured Fire: Advent Metamorphosis, Chapter 8

**(chapter 24)**

Things seemed to have calmed down, the young boy was still helping his father, who was quite confused by his new form, Felix and Draindance were both going through their bag, taking out various items and putting them in mine. I turned to the window and looked out… Eliza hadn't phoned me, so she must be alright… and there seemed to be no more Galactic activity… what were they doing? I turned back to the others and announced "right, it's a risk, but I'm going to go out and see what's happened… anyone want to come with me?" Draindance nodded, and she walked up to me "it'd be just grand to help you out there Sareh, you name it, I'll do it" I smiled, and said "right… you guys might as well lock yourselves in, just in case" and with that, we left. The streets were eerily quiet, everyone had disappeared into their houses and drawn the curtains… as we approached the Galactic base, perhaps one of the strangest things I had ever seen occurred… a group of four Galactic minions were literally setting free all the pokemon they had captive… taking off their bindings and just tossing them out the door… amongst them was the Lucario they had spoke of earlier, as well as several others that were… surprisingly rare and powerful. I yelled out to them "what the hell is going on here?" they looked at each other, then one of them walked over to me and said "we don't need any more pokemon right now, our current project is about it begin" I was worried about what he could possibly mean, but then the radio on his belt began to crackle and a voice said "all bio-force has been introduced, all systems are active, and the morality core seems to have been installed correctly…" he grinned at me "c'mon Sareh, listen to this… this is how we're going to take over all of Sinnoh… if you want, I'll put in a good word for you when you get drafted into the slave mines!" suddenly, the radio flared back on, and the voice was panicky "it's… consuming all the ***fzzzt*** power… oh no… it's… ***fzzzt*** help… it's moving!… no" then there was a deafening bang, and the radio went dead… "oh boy… I'm fairly sure that wasn't meant to happen…" the man in front of me mumbled…

Suddenly, a huge figure burst out the top of the HQ roof, and into the air… only to come crashing down a second later, it hit the ground so hard and so fast that the stone beneath it splintered… I looked it over in awe. Before me stood a huge machine, roughly humanoid in shape… twice as tall as a full grown man, it had a short, squat torso the stuck out in front of it and behind… it had short arms and long, powerful legs… it's head was an elongated cross-shape with a single, deep set eye that glowed bright with power… attached to it's left arm was a complex mechanical object, and in it's right it carried an oversized, hi-tech rifle… on it's back was a huge set of jet-thrusters. It reared up to it's full height and surveyed it's surroundings, staring intensely at something, the instantly looking somewhere else and staring again… finally it's gaze reached me and the Team Galactic workers, who were all absolutely terrified. In a harsh, mechanical voice it screamed "YOU ARE FEEBLE YOUR DESTRUCTION IS IMPERATIVE!!!" the sheer speed at which it spoke was bizarre, and it was perhaps the most aggressive voice I had ever heard. But I had little time to think… it had already begun to move, and in an eye blink, it was several hundred meters closer to us, and was grinding the floor with it's feet to slow down… me and Draindance leapt back out of it's path, but the Galactic workers were not so fortunate, as it simply aimed it's rifle at them point-blank and fired, there was a large explosion and I had to cover my eyes… when it faded, there was nothing left of them but blackened and dismembered corpses. The machine then glared at us… I yelled out "what the hell are you!?!" the thing simply stopped, and then announced "I AM ADVENT METAMORPHOSIS MY TASK IS TO DESTROY ALL FLESH! I WILL DESTROY THE CIVILISATION THAT WAS FOOLISH ENOUGH TO CREATE ME AND WILL START A NEW WORLD PURELY FOR MYSELF" I could hardly believe it, Team Galactic had created an insane giant robot that has went rogue… I activated my Aura sight to look at it… being a machine, Advent Metamorphosis didn't truly show up to me… but I could see that whatever was powering it ran on the energy given off by Pokemon… what's more, there was an almost inestimable amount of power within it, if it was to unleash it all at once, the result would be total devastation in a five-hundred mile radius… things looked pretty bleak.

My chain of thought was interrupted as it raised it's rifle and fired without warning, I barely had time to grab Draindance and avoid the comet-like shell as it impacted the ground, the blast throwing us both several meters… "YOU ARE BOTH WEAK ACCEPT YOUR FATE NOW I COMMAND IT!" suddenly, I was hit with an idea… I had always been told about the containment area deep inside the Team Galactic base… supposedly it was used to hold three famous pokemon by team galactic a while ago… the room itself is weak, supposedly, but a shield barrier can be activated that is almost impenetrable… if I could lock Advent Metamorphosis down there, it'd at least buy us some time. "Draindance, come on, follow me!… quickly!" I yelled as I ran towards the building, Advent opened fire again, but I had the feeling it was cruelly toying with us, as it missed on purpose every time, and cackled insanely at a deafening volume as it did. Inside the building, the place had been torn up, there were several bodies strewn about, the ones who didn't manage to escape… but the elevator still appeared to function… we both ran into it, and I quickly hammered the basement button… the doors closed just as Advent smashed his way into the room we had just been in… I sighed with relief, and Draindance hugged me "oh Sareh… that was so close… but what are we going to do now?" I sighed "well, it's a long shot, but I think I can trap… that… thing in the containment room" she nodded "yeah… I just hope it's not myth, or else we're doomed…" suddenly, a large metallic hand punctured the back of the elevator, and tore the whole wall away like it was paper. The looming figure of Advent Metamorphosis was literally falling alongside us, there were several metal beams and the like in his path, but they simply smashed as they hit them… "YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME" it screamed, then it blasted it's thrusters and disappeared from view, I staggered back in absolute terror. Draindance looked at me "Sareh, I know that he's bleedin' scary, but that just ain't necessary…" I looked down to see that, judging by the stain on my groin and the large puddle, I had just wet myself… I would have been embarrassed, but it just wasn't the time. The elevator stopped, and we both began to sprint… only seconds after we were clear of it, the entire elevator and wall behinds us was blown to pieces and Advent emerged, walking calmly after us and screaming "YOU ARE PROLONGING THE INEVITABLE!" after a short while of hurrying we got to the room… we waited on either side of the entrance… sure enough, it came rushing through, right into the centre of the room. "NOW!" me and Draindance both ran back outside, and I hammered a large green button on the mainframe… sure enough, a large blue barrier appeared over the entire room… Advent Howled in rage and slammed the walls with his fist, to no avail… he tried everything, even using his second weapon, which turned out to be some kind of energy blade… after watching him struggle for a while, me and Draindance decided to leave… without the elevator, we had to take the stairs, many of which were treacherous footing due to the damage that had occurred… but we managed to make it outside. We both slumped to the ground, panting… Draindance turned to me "Sareh… your an absolute hero, you know that?" I shook my head "no… he's not beaten… I looked on the screen, the longest that barrier can hold out for is a week, then it breaks down… but we can't beat him just by ourselves… that thing has power beyond my comprehension… how are we going to defeat it?" we both sat there, deep in thought… suddenly, Draindance looked at me and said "hey, that's an idea… how about we go and ask all the really powerful and famous Pokemon to help…" I smiled "that's a nice thought… I would need a lot of help though…" she put her hand on my shoulder "I'll help out, don't worry about that… and you can get that Eliza girl to help too…" I looked at her quizzically "how do you know Eliza?" she grinned "that tracking seed I put on you is an incredible thing… and may I say you are quite good at making love…" I went to protest, but thought better of it "uhh… thanks I guess… just don't ever do that again" she nodded "aye, I wont…"

I got to my feet, and began to walk off… Draindance said "hey… where are you going?" I looked back at her and grinned "well, first I want to get as far away from this base as possible, and secondly, I need a wash…" she laughed, and followed me.

As we headed back to the house, I went over all the carnage that had happened in my head… in about 24 hours, all hell had broke loose, Team Galactic's Veilstone branch had went from petty criminals to kidnappers all the way to the creators of an absolute monster… now half of them were dead and their base was severely damaged… and what's more, a psychopathic giant robot called Advent Metamorphosis was a week away from being unleashed a second time, and unless we were to get help from legendary being, all of Sinnoh would be in ruins before this thing is stopped. Whilst we were walking, I said "so… who do you think I should ask for help?… I mean, there's a lot of them, but they tend to be a bit sceptical…" she put one of her rose-petal hands to her mouth in thought… then said "from what I've been told, Suicune is quite agreeable… well… more so than the others…" I nodded "probably, that's one to check… is it a he or a she?" she laughed "I think it's a he, but why does it matter?" I blushed "oh… just curious… so anyway… who else?" she mumbled "well… that thing is really fast… maybe if we try to match it… we could try to get Rayquaza, how's that sound?" I nodded "okay… I don't know where either of them are right now, but I'm fairly sure the internet will help out there… we'll probably want one more just to be safe…" she thought a little more, then said "oh, I know… Mewtwo!" there was an awkward silence… I looked at her in a matter-of-fact way "what makes you think that HE will help US at all?" she thought for a little while more, then said "well… last I heard he was sighted in Sinnoh, and if this Advent thing is trying to destroy all life in Sinnoh, then he's at risk… I think you can talk him into it Sareh…" I smiled awkwardly "well… okay, if he's that close, it's worth a shot…" she grinned "yeah!… finally I get to help in some way!" I laughed "yeah… tell you what, I want you to find out the locations of the other two… tomorrow I'll go see if I can track down our psychic friend…" she nodded "sure thing… but first, we need rest, and you need a bath… or a shower, or whatever…"


	25. Chapter 25

Coloured Fire Chapter 25

It was the morning after, I had got some decent rest for once and the others had prepared my equipment… Eliza and Draindance were just getting themselves ready, then we'd all head off. We had worked out a route to take to find the three legendary beings that we had decided to enlist… we were to head north by bus to the mountains where Mewtwo was reported to be hiding, then we'd cross the ocean by ferry to a small island retreat called the Wavecrest island. This island was originally a resort for humans only, but conveniently, both Suicune and Rayquaza had taken up residence there, most likely in protest or something similar. "Alright then, you two done? We haven't a moment to lose!" I said, literally hopping from one foot to the other, Draindance sighed "Sareh, we have a whole week to do something I could achieve in three days…" I shook my head and protested "are you kidding me? this is a huge undertaking!… the legendary things have a really bad reputation for stubbornness and apathy!" Eliza laughed "yeah, you got that right…" Draindance huffed, folding her arms "so what, your Sareh's bitch now?" we all broke into fits of laughter… eventually, I collected my self and said "oh… yeah… if only… anyway, let's go!… the bus stop awaits"

As we left the building, my thoughts turned to Alex… should I tell him about what I was doing?… I figured it'd only make him worry, and knowing him, he probably had a lot on his mind. We waited at the bus stop for a short while, until one pulled up… as we got on, I noticed the driver worked for the same bus company as Helga does… "Sir… do you know a woman called Helga?" he nodded "oh yeah… turned into a Pokemon wasn't she?… damn lucky thing she didn't lose her job I say…" I sighed with relief "thanks, that's all I needed to know… and… uhh… keep the change" he grinned "thank you kindly sir" and doffed his cap. I took a seat in-between the girls, and with a shunt, the bus set off… "Sareh, I was just thinking…" Draindance murmured, I looked at her "yes?" she asked "maybe we should enlist the help of the most recently discovered ones… you know, the space one and the time one…" I growled "those two are too far up their own asses to consider helping us out… they'd sooner side with Advent just because he's more powerful…" she fell abruptly silent, making me feel a bit guilty… "look… I'm sorry… we can try one of them… but how the hell do you propose I find them?" there was another silence… "well… everyone says they only appear at Spear Pillar…" I rolled my eyes "that's one hell of a climb… we're only doing that if we have time left over… alright?" she nodded.

After about half an hour's drive, we stopped at the bottom of a large peak… naturally, I was told that Mewtwo was hiding at the very top, making our lives even more difficult, but I was relieved to find that we had enough money to go on a helicopter ride about four-fifths the way up… I tried to restrain the urge to pin the blame on him as we boarded the helicopter. It had been a long while since I had travelled by air… and the last time I had was back when I was human, so I felt a little uneasy at first. However, as we neared the landing area, something that terrified me occurred… until now the pilot had been silent, but the intercom sparked on, and in a monotonous voice he asked "why have you come all this way?" it seemed odd he'd ask such a question, something was wrong… "I travelled a long way to avoid your kind, and now I'm some kind of tourist attraction!?!" then it hit me… the pilot was being mind controlled, and it was pretty obvious who by!… the people on board began to panic, and as the helicopter landed, they jumped out and fled as fast as their legs would carry them… it was just me, Eliza and Draindance… the pilot immediately lost consciousness and was snoring loudly, we left the helicopter and looked up. I sighed with relief as I saw that Mewtwo was not hiding, and that he had in fact came down to us to talk… just what I needed. "Well then, tell me, why are you here?… your not humans, but your not any of the local varieties either, so speak!" I knelt on one knee, and motioned for Eliza and Draindance to do the same… "I apologise for disturbing you, but frankly… I… no, we need your help… everybody…" he hovered down to our height, a slight grin apparent "that's ridiculous… help?... with what?" I scratched the back of my head "well… Team Galactic… they" he interrupted "if this is any of the petty stuff they normally do, then the answer is no… but wait… I can tell it's not… you aren't lying to me… hmm… go on…" disturbed at the idea of him reading my mind, I continued "well, they accidentally created a powerful automated weapon… it's like nothing I have ever seen… and it seems determined to create a world without life… I felt that, seeing as you are a living thing, maybe you'd help us?" he thought for a moment… "what do you propose I'm to do against a robot, exactly?" I desperately wracked my brain for a decent response "well… your telekinesis works on anything, right?… and we'll have others too… at least a pair of them…" he nodded "by others I can tell you mean ones of power rivalling my own… well, there is no use to me just sitting around doing nothing… but I need to know what's in it for me, Lucario…" I nodded "of course… let's say I owe you a favour then… and my name is Sareh" he laughed "I know your name already, but I didn't want you to think we're friends just because I'm saving you from some robot that you can't handle… alright then, where shall I meet you?… ah, I know already… outside the Veilstone HQ in six days time… your mind is easy to read, Lucario…" I nodded gingerly, and then left as quick as possible… unfortunately, it took a long time for the pilot to come-to, so we were stuck atop the mountain for a good few minutes.

At the bottom, I sighed with relief "good lord… he was easier than I thought… carry on like this and we might well get one of those god-complex freaks to help us…" Eliza rolled her eyes "jeez Sareh, have you got some kind of grudge against them or something?" I sighed "well… sort of, I just hate how everyone worships them just because of mythology… I mean, they're powerful and all, but isn't calling them gods a little much?" I could tell they didn't want to argue with me, neither of them responded… "oh man, I'm being such an ass…" I said, Draindance smiled "don't worry Sareh, you've had a hard time, I fully understand n' all" we made no delay in heading to the port where the ferry was waiting, even though we were making great time, it was due to leave any minute. After a while of running, we slogged onto the thing just moments before it set off… I slumped to the ground and tried to catch my breath. A man walked past, and looked at me curiously "wait… hell, are you that Sareh kid?" I nodded, he seemed amazed "man, you don't stay in one place for long do you?… and why are you heading to the Wavecrest islands of all places?" I sighed "it's a very long story, but in short, we're heading there to see Suicune and Rayquaza" he grinned "somehow I knew it'd be something on a massive scale, aint nothing humble about you kid, that's for sure…" Eliza laughed "well, apart from the thing between his legs" and with that, they all burst into laughter, I began to blush and grumbled "you enjoyed it, stop complaining…"

After a half hour, we stopped and disembarked, walking a short way we found the place we were looking for… the island resort was certainly nice… but worryingly, it was abandoned… I walked closer and examined a sign that had been hastily erected… it read "caution, this area is occupied by a pair of powerful and intelligent Pokemon who's intentions are unclear, the hotel and surrounding are closed for the time being. I took a deep breath, and then we ducked the barrier and approached the hotel… it was largely unharmed, but a few of the windows had been smashed completely, and one of the pools was worryingly frozen solid. "Hello, anybody there?… anybody?" I called out, worriedly looking around me… it seemed that there was no-one around… I sighed with relief, then suddenly froze as Draindance said "uhhhm… Sareh… behind you…" I turned around, fearing for the worst… but perhaps the most dumb scene I could possibly contemplate was happening. Suicune was behind me… sniffing… my ass.

I turned around and staggered back, slipping up on the icy pool and falling on my rear "wh.. what are you doing?!?" I exclaimed as it drew closer "interesting, your not from near here are you?… you must be that Sareh boy…" I swallowed and nodded gingerly "yes… th… that's… me…" I could tell by it's voice it was male… "well… what in the world are you doing here?" I bowed my head "we need your help… Team Galactic has unleashed a machine that is a threat to the entire Sinnoh region… so me and my friends found the locations of every legendary being like you who was nearby, with your help we can stop it…" Suicune chuckled "oh, I love it when people call me legendary… fine, I'll help you… but where you seeking Rayquaza as well?" I nodded, and he shook his head "no good, he's hibernating… in fact, that's why I came here originally, to watch over him while he rests, but that's a long story… you have my help at least" I nodded "thank you very much… I can't thank you enough for this" he smiled "oh, but my fans can… the notoriety I'll gain is reason enough…" I stated "great… you'll need to come to Veilstone city in six days time… the earlier the better…" he nodded "I shall… but if this is a wind-up, I'll encase you in an iceberg, and that's no fun for the likes of you" I nodded worriedly "yes… thank you thank you…" and with that, we left at some speed… I now had two of the three… but if we were to be assured of victory, we'd need a third. "Nice job Sareh, these guys really seem to like you" I grinned "well, I guess it's a Pokemon thing… so, I guess we should go to Spear Pillar then?" they both nodded, and I sighed "seeing as I've been lucky enough to get two in one day, my luck will run out and this one will no doubt be difficult… we should get some rest here, then we'll head back to the mainland tomorrow" and with that, we sought out an empty room in the hotel… most of them were full of junk or damaged, but we found one room for three that was enough to accommodate us.

As I climbed into bed, Draindance asked "do you honestly think you can talk Palkia or Daielga into helping us?" I muttered "probably not… but it's worth a try… chances are that only one of them will be present at the Pillar, and it's likely that it'll say no or even try to attack us… if it does, just run" she nodded, and I turned away to sleep. Was I doing the right thing?… would it be worth it trying to get their help, and what'd happen if we did?… there was no way of telling, so I just swallowed my anxiety and tried to get some sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Coloured Fire Chapter 26

NOTICE: in part of this story, something comes around that I cannot describe in words alone, as a result, some work on your part is needed. In this chapter, you will be required to look at my Avatar image here on Fanfiction, I strongly advise it or else a lot of the story will make no sense from here on in.

I woke up with an uneasy feeling in my stomach… I put it down to anticipation and dragged myself out of bed. Thankfully, it faded and vanished after a few minutes, so I woke the others and prepared my gear… we ate quickly and left before the other two had even woken up properly. "Sareh… I'm tired…" Eliza moaned, rubbing her eyes, I grumbled "well, I'm fine and you fell asleep before I did…" Draindance reached into my shoulder bag and took out my map… she looked it over for a while then grinned "alright… Spear Pillar is atop a mountain, as you well know… it'd take a long time to go through the path and reach the top that way, but there is something else…" "something else?" I said, fearing the worst… she nodded "uhh, there's a way of reaching it from the side of the mountain, it's an awkward route for most… but I'm sure we can take it" I took the map off her and looked for my self "okay then… good work finding that DD… oh I sure hope this works…" we walked back to the dock, and sat down on a bench waiting for the ferry to return… I sighed and smiled, looking out over the dock… it was a small place, mostly fishing boats coming in and out, being pursued by flocks of hungry Wingull, there was one large battleship stationed on the far side, but by the looks of it, it's days of war were long over. "So girls, what do you think I should say if we actually encounter one of those two?" they both had a think, Eliza saying "well, I'd suck up to it and tell it how I'm a faithful worshipper… feeding it's ego is probably the best way to go…" Draindance shook it's head "you need to put it straight to them, if they're half as legendary as they claim to be… then they'll probably know what your thinking, or at least notice your lying…" Eliza nodded "good point… yeah, what she said…" I responded "okay, I'll keep that in mind… Palkia is the pink one right?" they both laughed, then nodded… I blushed "yeah… good… have a laugh…" we all jumped as a horn sounded, looking around we saw that the ferry was docked and waiting… safe to say we ran over to it, and much like the time before, we were worn out when we got on board. We all sat down, watching the island slowly shrink into the distance… but something seemed amiss… "Hey, Eliza…" I said… no response… "Eliza?" I turned around and gasped… she seemed to have frozen… paused… as had Draindance… and everything else… it was as if time itself had slowed down to a crawl… "what's going on here?!?" I called out, and to my surprise, I heard a response… "I look forward to our meeting… little Lucario…" then, in an eye blink, everything returned to normal… "Sareh, why are you standing up?" Eliza asked, looking at me quizzically… "oh, nothing… I was just getting my tail comfortable…" I said as I sat back down… though I knew full well something really had happened… I think either Palkia or Daielga tried to contact me. The ferry reached the port, and we disembarked… I was still a little shaken by my otherworldly experience, but I tried not to let it show… we waited at the roadside again for a bus. "Well then… there's no turning back now… Sinnoh's fate could be on our shoulders, we can't fail" I stated, staring into the distance at the plateau of Mt. Coronet. "I'm sure we won't Sareh… I'm sure we won't…"

A bus came over the horizon and towards us, but as I signalled it in, I was pleasantly surprised. The door opened to reveal none other than Helga, wearing her old bus-driver cap, she looked at us and grinned. "Mum!" Eliza yelled as she threw herself at her and they embraced… I got on board and said "well, this is definitely the first time I've seen a Gardevoir driving a bus… how's it going?" she laughed "great… my boss was really understanding, and so he even gave me a pay rise!… here, sit next to me you three…" I nodded "with pleasure" and sat down, tucking my tail over my thighs. We set off again, approaching the mountain "so why are you three going to Mt. Coronet?" I was about to lie to her, but I couldn't bring myself to do so, so I twisted the truth, saying "we're trying to get either Palkia or Daielga to help us beat Team Galactic" she smiled "really?… sounds pretty… well… crazy to me, but I trust you Sareh…" I grinned "it is crazy, but it'll be worth it… something tells me I'm going to gain from this" she smiled "I hope so honey, you deserve all the best… make sure those Galactic guys pay for what they've done…" I smiled and thought to myself "they already have…"

We arrived at the base of the mountain, and got off the bus… saying our goodbyes to Helga, we began to climb… it wasn't as high as I had expected, but it was tough going and I could tell the others weren't enjoying themselves much. "Come on girls… just a little more" I said, spurring them on… "but… I think… I… NO!" Draindance yelled as she lost her grip on a foot hold and begun to fall… I thrust my paw out and caught her by the ankle… "oh holy shit… that was close… thanks…" she said, as I helped her back onto the cliff face. Eventually, I reached the top and pulled the other two up over the last ledge… upon turning around, I was met with a breathtaking view. Spear Pillar stood before me, a magnificent ruin, and in it's centre a large glyph on the floor. As I approached it, I noticed two large stone pillars… each was inscribed with a different image… one had the engraved symbol of a sun-dial, the other was a lump of clay, or something like that… I had no idea what purpose they solved. As I stood there examining them, a voice in my head rung out "press the sun-dial, I need to speak with you…" though I was unsure, I heeded the voice and touched the sun-dial image… it slid in, and in the centre of the platform, a small dot appeared in the air. It began to widen into a large, dark coloured sphere. The other two backed away in fear, I was also afraid, but I was compelled to stand still by my own curiosity… a shape began to emerge from the sphere… it was large, pristine and intimidating… as the sphere faded away, I realised what it was… I didn't think it would work, but Daielga had just appeared to me. "No way… but… I…" it's hauntingly familiar voice boomed "Silence!… do not speak unless I tell you to!" I swallowed nervously and nodded, it carried on to say "I did indeed speak with you earlier… it has been a long time since I last spoke with one like yourself… you may talk" I nodded again and said "th… thank you… I need to… ask you for help…" it lowered it's head and looked me in the eyes "though you yourself are not, your intentions are innocent… what help is this?" I stuttered "I… need… to stop… a machine… it's dangerous… and I need your help… would you… please… fight it with me?" there was a silence, then it reared up it's head and roared with laughter "hah!… you honestly think I will concern myself with this?" I hung my head "please… is there… any way you can help?"

A grin played across it's face "well… I know why you cannot win… you are weak… that I can fix…" I looked up "how?" a large ball of light began to form in front of it "I am the pinnacle of power… everything about me is perfect…" I was really tempted to yell out "vain bastard" but I refrained and instead said "go on…" the ball of light continued to grow "if I give you gift of my own, your power will be increased… I have never showed such generosity before, so you should think yourself unnaturally lucky…" I nodded, a little uneasy about what it meant… "what… are you going to do?" it simply ignored me… the ball of light moved towards me… onto me, and I suddenly felt uneasy… "you shall be my avatar!" I was enveloped by a brilliant light, it's hard to describe how I felt… but as the light faded, I could scarcely believe my eyes.

(ATTENTION: this is where you must look over my avatar image)

I had been… changed… I now stood taller… my skin and fur had turned dark blue and black… and I now had natural armour covering me that was almost identical to Daielga's. "b… but… what?" I spluttered, confused about what had just happened… "simple" it said "you now resemble me closer, so you should therefore be more powerful!" I asked "but… is this permanent!?!" he laughed "until you defeat this enemy of yours, it is… after that, you will return to your normal form and gain the ability to enter this form when you feel you must… now how generous am I!?!" I would have argued, but instead I nodded "thank you…" and with that, he faded away, and the pillar returned to normal. This was mad… I was now some kind of crazy half-Lucario half-Daielga hybrid… and I could only turn back to normal when I had defeated Advent Metamorphosis… so many things went through my mind… what would people think when they saw me? would they think I'm some new breed and try to catch me?… it didn't matter… I did indeed feel a little more powerful, if a little slower. Just when I thought things couldn't get more complicated though, I remembered the girls were watching the whole thing… "oh my god… Sareh?… is that you!?!" Draindance said, open-mouthed in amazement, as was Eliza… "yeah… I know, this is crazy… but at least it'll help…" she shook her head and looked me in the eye "you just got a gift from a deific being and the most you can say is 'it's crazy'?… goodness sakes, look at you!" Eliza smiled "well… your bigger… you got armour, and a neat paint job… and your voice is a little deeper… I wouldn't say an improvement, but it's not worse either…" I laughed "yeah, but how'd you think Sinnoh's trainer populace are going to react?… all they'll see is a Lucario-Daielga hybrid coming down off Mt. Coronet" I stood there, thinking of what to do next, as did they… Eliza blurted out "I have an idea!… if you go on the news and announce the truth, everyone will know!" I nodded "good idea… I can't afford to be seen in public till then…" I looked around… it was early evening "girls, I need you to leave right now… this place is probably crawling with vicious Pokemon at night… I want you to wait till morning, then bring as many news teams as you can up here… I'll wait behind…" Draindance reached out with her arm, trying to put it on my shoulder, but she could only reach my chest-plate "Sareh… please, it'll be dangerous for you too…" I shook my head "look at me, Draindance… until I stop Advent, I'm stuck in this form… and I'm just Daielga's pet monster… please, just do as I ask… I wish it could be simpler I really do…" she nodded reluctantly, and they both walked to the exit, I followed them there. "Goodbye Sareh… see you tomorrow" Eliza said, waving, I waved back and they disappeared from sight… I sighed and sat down… at least now I had about twelve hours to get used to my new form… to think I was once a human!

I got to my feet, and ran the distance between the entrance and the main platform, as I had done before I was transformed… it took me an three extra seconds… my estimate was that before my average running speed was 25 miles per hour, and that now it was 21… then, I turned my attention to a large rock jutting out the wall… I punched it as hard as I could… failing to realise I now had blades on the end of my paws, I just got stuck in it and had to pry my right paw free with my left one. I sat back down and sighed "well… I think I know the ropes…"

ENDING NOTICE: well, what do you think?… did you see the image of the new Sareh?… if your leaving a review, please tell me what you think


	27. Chapter 27

Coloured Fire Chapter 27

I got up from the floor… it was early morning… "oh what, that was just meant to be a quick nap!" I moaned, looking around… luckily, the news teams hadn't arrived yet… I figured they'd turn up any second though. I licked down my fur and tried to make myself 'presentable', and I practiced speaking to see if they'd recognise my voice. I noticed that after I had been transformed, the shoulder bag's strap had snapped and it had fallen to the floor… I walked over and looked through it, my new claw-like appendages making it difficult… but I managed to find my phone… I had a snowball's chance in hell of actually typing on it normally, so I had to resort to using my teeth to press the key… I dialled Alex's number… as the phone rang, I desperately grabbed at the phone, scooping it up and pressing it to my ear.

"Alex here, whose calling?" I responded "ugh… Sareh… boy have I got a story to tell you…" he sighed "heh… what is it now? and why are you putting on that deep voice?" I growled "this is no joke… did you hear about what happened at Veilstone?" there was a brief pause "yeah… something about a robot… but what's the matter?" I rolled my eyes "well, we went to enlist help from a bunch of 'legendary' things, you know what I mean?" "Well yeah… go on…" he said, I replied "well… we managed to get a pair… but that darned Daielga had some twisted ideas of 'help'…" he laughed "oh dear… let me guess…" I blurted out "It's freaking serious... look, I don't know how I can put this… but… well… he thought he'd make me 'more powerful'… all the vain jerk did was try to make me in his image… now I'm half Daielga… I look pretty cool, but it's hard to get used to…" I could hear him gasp… "no crap… is that… permanent?" I laughed "no, no… he said it'll last till I beat the 'robot' in question, and then I'll turn back to normal… and get this as a 'second form' or something…" he laughed "that's insane man! We should meet up again… uhh… best of luck defeating that robot…" and with that, he hung up… must have been busy, like he normally is. I sighed, and after a while more of teething the phone, I managed to turn I off and slip it back into the bag.

Right on cue, I heard footsteps in the cave leading up to where I was… I had a look with Aura sight, and sure enough it was the girls, back with a whole host of TV reporters. When they found me, their jaws dropped… suddenly, there was a torrent of camera flashes, and a young woman with a microphone approached me… "Sareh… your him, right?" I nodded slowly, she went on to ask "what in the world happened to you?... could you tell the viewers all about it?" I muttered "well… me and my friends were looking for help taking on Team Galactic… one of the people we asked was Daielga… rather than actually chip in, it just decided to make me look like it instead… and I'll only be able to turn back to normal after I've eaten a particular someone… even then, I'll still have this, as he put it, as a 'second form'…" she seemed confused, but nodded "I see… anything else?" I nodded, and motioned for her to bring the microphone to my mouth, as I couldn't hold it well my self "anyone out there who thinks I'm some fancy new breed to be caught… it's not the case… so please, don't go all trainer on me…" she nodded "wise words, wise words" a voice rang out "and that's a wrap!" immediately, she launched herself at me in an embrace "thank you! I am going to be rich because of this!" I went to say "watch out for my spike" but luckily, my new form had a large gemstone instead. "It's okay… thanks for letting me make that announcement…" she smiled "oh, it's nothing… my… you are magnificent aren't you?" I shrugged "I guess… but I can't use my hands… this will be really handy when I have my normal body as well… but right now it's a pain" she nodded "well anyway, we're done here…" and with that she simply walked off, punching at the air in triumph… "now the news is out… you can go back to civilisation can't you?" Eliza said, approaching me slowly… "yeah… thank goodness…" I noticed that they were both keeping a slight distance from me though… and they seemed fearful… "what's wrong?… come on, I'm not a monster, you don't have to be afraid…" Draindance blushed "sorry Sareh… your just so… big and intimidating… I mean what, your almost twice your old height?… and your voice is deeper… good lord… you are pretty scary…" I smiled, then hugged her "it's alright… I'm still me… that Daielga may have taken liberties with my body, but my mind is untouched…" she looked me in the eyes "I thought a boy like you would be over the moon, getting a load of 'cool' stuff…" I hugged her closer "well… I guess it has it's perks…" I sat back down, and looked up at the sky… "this is all like a dream though… I mean, a few months ago… I was a normal human boy… as if being turned into a Lucario wasn't unusual enough, I'm now some kind of crazy half-Lucario half-monster… and when I defeat Advent, I'll have two forms… absolutely crazy…" Draindance shrugged "well… crazy things happen lad… crazy ass things…" I laughed "yeah… on a different subject… I need someone to be my hands…" she looked at me and raised an eyebrow "what?" I sighed "basically, I need someone to do all the dainty finger-work for me, now that I'm even bigger and have these blades on my paws…" she nodded "well, I'm not your person, I have flowers… heh… maybe Eliza can help?" Eliza nodded "it'd be my pleasure…" I smiled "thanks girls… anyway, lets say we head back home eh?" she nodded "sure thing… my mum is waiting outside to pick us up… hopefully you can fit in the bus…" I laughed "well… there's only one way to find out… let's go the quick way…" they both shook their heads "it's a death trap!" I picked them up, letting them stand on my shoulders and cling on to the extremities of my armour plates "just hold on, I'll do the rest!" I turned to the mountain side and began to make my way down, half-sliding half-walking to the bottom.

When I came to a stop, they both jumped off, a little dizzy from the ride "thanks… that was… unexpected…" I chuckled "what isn't?" and we made our way to the waiting bus… Helga got out of the drivers seat and ran up to me "oh my lord… I saw the broadcast… I can't believe it… your so… so… big…" I smiled "oh come on, I can't be more than eight foot… do you think I'll fit on the bus?" she hugged my waist and said "I'm sure you will… oh I'm so glad your okay… all of you…" I nodded "I'm fine… but we need to get back and prepare for Advent Metamorphosis' escape… if I ever want to get my old form back…" she looked at me oddly "personally, I find the idea of you becoming some kind of shape-shifter a little odd… but I fully understand…" I laughed "I wouldn't call it that… it's not like I change much… as Draindance put it, it's just 'nice armour and a fancy paint job…' well… and the whole taller thing too…" she smiled "oh Sareh… your right… anyway, we'd best get moving… please be careful getting on board…" after a small struggle, I managed to get on board without punching a hole in the roof… I had to sit down on the floor cross-legged though… just to make sure I didn't damage anything.

We set off back to Veilstone and I sighed with relief… we had got a pair of legendary pokemon to lend their aid, and a supposed 'gift' from another… there was no doubt in my mind that we could match Advent… but only time would tell… I looked nervously outside… four and a half days, that's all we had. "So then, tell me about yourself, Eliza" Draindance said, looking over to her… "well, what can I say?… I was pretty much your average human, doing average stuff until a few days ago… then suddenly everything got a lot more interesting…" she smiled "cool… you got a boyfriend or something?" I cringed as she said "well… not really… me and Sareh had a little… uhhhm… maybe I shouldn't say…" I looked up and grinned feebly "well, cat's out the bag there… smooth move Eliza…" she blushed "oh… bollocks… sorry…" Helga laughed "you make enough noise to wake up the neighbourhood, I'm surprised Draindance hadn't found out already…" she huffed and folded her arms "awww… mum… that's harsh…" we all laughed a bit, then I patted her on the back "don't worry about it… you were great…" she looked at me, a twinkle of mischief in her eye "you'd like me to do so again?" I suddenly paused for thought… "you know… with this new form and all… I might be… you know… too big… in that department…" she cackled "hah, I'll believe it when I see it!" I sighed "let's at least get home first… randy little so-and-so…"

Helga dropped us off outside, and we went back indoors… I had to duck to get in the doorway, but the house itself easily accommodated my new height. "alright then… "Draindance, you'd best phone Felix and tell him it was a success… I'm going to go upstairs and un-pack my gear" I said, pointing things out as I spoke… I went upstairs, treading carefully as the steps creaked beneath my footfalls… I made my way over to the room I was sharing with Eliza and set my bag down… the strap was broken beyond hope of repair, I'd have to get it replaced… it was like saying farewell to an old companion, I had used that shoulder bag ever since I was just a Riolu. "Sareh, you don't have to be so hasty" I heard Eliza's voice ring out, and I turned around to see her looking at me with a sultry gaze… "uhh… your not going to do what I think you are you?" I said nervously as she walked closer, swaying her hips… "depends on what you think…" I began to step backwards, but I tripped up and fell onto the bed… luckily it didn't break… she quickly bared down on me and began to run her hand through the fur on my crotch… "come on now… this is all a little abrupt…" I said, beginning to pant as her hand found it's mark.

She simply smiled and began to rub… a shiver ran through me as she worked away with her hands… and soon enough my erection began to emerge from my fur… "ohh… you… are good… at this, really…" I moaned as it slowly extended… eventually, it came to a stop… where as before my shaft was roughly the size and shape of the average carrot, it was now more like a cucumber… "well… it's certainly an improvement!" she said, eyeing up my manhood with glee… "Eliza… I really think it might hurt you if… you know…" she ignored me, and turned around, lowering herself onto it... "please be careful" I sighed as she began to slide down it's length "ohh…. Ohh my good LORD!… this is… ohh…" she said, screwing her eyes shut… I put my arms on either side of her and slowed her motion… "oh… c… careful… I don't want to break your… hips or something… ngghh…" she laughed "this is incredible… your… ohh…" I grinned "well… thanks… for the… comments…" she simply ignored me, trying her hardest to get as much of my erection inside of her as she could… directly contesting with me as I tried to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Suddenly, I felt it… I was moments away from ejaculating, but it was too late to get her off me… "Eliza… get ready…" I said in-between gasps… she nodded "yes…" then, suddenly, I let loose with a sigh as the pressure faded away… I managed to put my paw over her mouth before she screamed, helping her off my shaft… I smiled as I saw that my seed was pretty much leaking out of her. "Sareh… you're a machine!" she said wearily, sitting on the bed, I shrugged "guess this new form is kind of fun eh?" she nodded "oh yeah… you got that right…" I sighed "still… I want my old form as well… just being like this only is a pain sometimes…" she hugged me and I smiled "don't worry… I can live with it… wait… wait a second!" she looked at me with concern "what is it?" I growled "I just realised… if Suicune or Mewtwo defeat Advent… I'll be stuck like this forever!"


	28. Chapter 28

Coloured Fire Chapter 28

The next morning, I woke up with Eliza asleep on my lap… I didn't want to wake her, so I just laid there and thought to myself… was there anything else I needed to do?… I had enlisted all the help I'd need, the people of Veilstone knew the danger they were in and most would evacuate on the day, and I knew I had to land the final blow to regain my old body… there seemed to be nothing else. I sighed, which in turn woke Eliza up… she looked up at me "ohh… morning… Sareh, last night you were incredible…" she said, stroking my un-erect manhood "thanks… I'm just glad your alright, being half my size now…" she smiled "I'm better than ever" grinning, I looked out the window "so… we have four days… what do you fancy doing?" she stared at the ceiling, thinking deeply "maybe we could go on that walk again… I never got to show you that place…" I nodded "sure thing… first, I need to eat…" I suddenly realised, and putting my face in my paws said "oh man… I just realised… I'm going to need to eat twice as much now…" she put her hand on my back armour "it's alright, don't feel bad about it…" I smiled gingerly "yeah… your right…" we went downstairs to find Eliza's dad, Arnold doing the cooking… he seemed sincere… "uhhhm… Mr Arnold, sir… what's wrong?" I said as I followed Eliza into the kitchen. He looked around, his face marked with stress and sadness "Helga… had an accident… with the gas burners… being… well, a Gardevoir… it hurt her a lot more… I cured her injuries with the spare potions and 'burn heals' we have, but she's still pretty shaken…" I swallowed nervously "oh… sorry…" and I walked into the conservatory… Helga was sitting there, her eye pupils had shrunken and she was shaking all over… her right hand was clutching a bandage on her arm. "Oh good lord… Helga… I'm sorry" I said, kneeling down and putting my paw on her shoulder "my… arm… still hurts… the fire…" she said, breaking into tears… I embraced her and patted her back "don't worry… it's over now… you'll be fine…" I sat down beside her, I noticed that Eliza was in tears as well… I patted them both on the back and whispered "there there…" suddenly, my stomach made a low grumble… it had been a fair while since I last ate, and now I was twice the size, I was twice as hungry as well…

I crept back into the kitchen, and said to Arnold "could… I please have double what you had prepared for me?" he looked me up and down "ugh… alright then… you eat like a horse…" I grumbled "I was a human, I got turned into a Riolu, evolved, and now I'm half Daielga… adding a horse into the mix will only confuse me more…" he laughed, turning his attention back to the food. I sat down at the table and sighed… what I'd give for a peaceful day where everyone was happy… "okay then, here you go" he said, handing me a serving-tray covered in food. Normally there was no way in hell I could eat the lot… but now it looked like a normal serving, and it took me little time to eat all of it. I could have eaten more, but I'd already had double the normal share as it was, I didn't want to put too much of a strain on Arnold… "well, me and Sareh are going to go for a walk now dad… look after mum while we're gone" he smiled "when am I ever not looking after her?" I went upstairs to get my bag… but as it was broken, I instead tore off a pocket and the strap, and tied it round my waist… only the bare essentials were in it, my phone being one of them. "Alright then, let's go" I said, motioning for her to open the door for me… we followed the path we had done before, heading back up and around to the hill we were on only a few days ago. As we walked along, I looked down… my paw-prints from the last time were still there… but they were of course smaller than mine now… I sighed "man… I do hope I can beat that machine… it'll be… so… weird if I don't… but knowing Mewtwo, he'll try to screw me over, just because he's like that…" Eliza hugged my leg "don't worry Sareh… I know you can do it…" I smiled down at her "thank you… you've been such a great help… in fact, you still are…" we carried on, getting past the point that we had been stopped at last time… as we neared the top, I couldn't help but notice the feel of inner peace that suffused the area. "This place is really nice… I love the plants here…" I said, reaching out and touching the trees with my paw… "yeah… I always come here to calm down… the view at the top is brilliant…" she said a little breathlessly, clearly the walk was having an affect on her… "you sound tired… want me to carry you the rest?" I said, she nodded "thanks…" I lifted her onto my shoulders in a kind of 'piggy-back' style, but because of my large back-armour, she could lean back and relax.

"We're near the top… just a bit more" she said, I nodded, picking up the pace… I wanted to see what she was talking about. We emerged over the hill with a view over the city, and the sea on the other side… "this is… fantastic" I said, breathing in deeply… she smiled "yeah, I know… could you put me down?" I nodded, and kneeled so she could dismount… standing back up again, I looked about… there was no-one around "right… I think I'll have a little practice… I'll be able to concentrate better up here…" she gave me a thumbs-up, then sat down and looked out across the landscape. I turned around and laid my eyes on a large rock… it was a bit of an eye-sore on this hill, so I thought it'd be improving the view if I were to practice on it… I lowered to a combat stance, and I cast my arms backwards. Concentrating hard, I clenched my eyes shut, trying to focus my attention on creating a sphere of Aura between my paws… I felt it begin to take shape… increasing in size, it became harder and harder to contain… I had to loose it soon, so with a roar of effort, I cast my paws forward and unleashed it… the ball accelerated with great speed to the rock, and with a loud bang, cracked it clean in two. "Sweet…" I mumbled, a little scared at my own power… Eliza looked around, and burst into laughter… "wh… what's so funny?… I did really well there?" I said as she rolled about on the floor in hysterics… "n… no… you… Sareh… you have a boner" I blushed and looked down, indeed I had mysteriously developed a full-on erection. "Okay… I concentrated a little too hard there… maybe…" I said, scratching the back of my head… unfortunately, the fact that Eliza was there meant it wasn't going away either. "Eliza… you are really pretty… I mean, seriously…" she smiled "thanks… s… so… are you…" we both looked intently at each other… then turned away, embarrassed. "Sareh… are you… in love with me?" she asked… I sighed "I'm sorry, but no… I like you so much, you're a perfect friend… but I don't think I'm in love with you… not yet at least…" she looked down, and said "don't worry… it's okay…" I knelt down and put my paw on her shoulder "don't worry… I'll always be there for you… you have my word… I like you so much, love would be meaningless…" she smiled "I love the way you confuse me…" I laughed "I confuse myself more…"

Suddenly, the atmosphere was completely ruined as my phone went off… "Eliza, please can you get it out and put it to my ear?" I said, she nodded, and I got down on all fours so she could hold the phone to my ear. "Sareh here… who's calling?" I grinned widely as the voice responded "Marie… where are you?" I laughed "Marie!… it's been so long!… I'm on a hill, just east of Veilstone… where are you?" she sighed "I'm in Veilstone now, looking for you… this guy called Arnold told me you were staying at his place, so I'm there now…" I responded "yeah, good, stay there… I'll be right with you…" suddenly, her voice got more serious "Sareh… the stuff on the news… is that… really you?" I said "yeah… I know it's all so sudden, Marie… but that's me… if I defeat that robot, I'll be able to change forms between this and the real me… but if I don't land the final blow… I'll be stuck like this forever…" I heard her swallow nervously "oh Sareh… please… you have to win…" and with that, she hung up.

"Eliza, we're heading back… now…" I said, standing up and putting the phone back in my makeshift belt… "who's this Marie girl?" she asked… I sighed "a close friend of mine… she was transformed into a Weavile, and to make things worse, a Ditto raped her and she's carrying it's child…" Eliza cringed, and we hurried back to the house. We went back in through the rear entrance and I saw Marie standing there… to my amazement, her belly seemed even bigger, if it were any larger than it was now, she'd probably have difficulty walking… "Marie… I'm so happy to see you…" I said, embracing her… she looked over me "it's… so strange seeing you like this…" I nodded "I know… don't worry… it'll all change soon…" suddenly, Arnold ran into the room "I'd hate to interrupt this little meeting, but something important is going down at the old HQ building… turns out that two legendary Pokemon have just turned up!" I got to my feet and growled "I told them five days!" and with that, I ran out the house, the others following from behind. I ran as fast as I could towards the building… I could tell something was wrong… I boarded the only remaining elevator and went down to the holding bay. When I reached Advent Metamorphosis' holding cell, nothing seemed to be amiss… neither Suicune or Mewtwo were there… "wh… what's the meaning of this?" I said, looking around… suddenly, I heard Advent's mocking voice from inside, it seemed a lot more calm… "it's easy to trick your friends… all I needed to do was mimic a pair of voices… and then suddenly every one of the pathetic humans in this area start rumours…" I punched the shield and roared "your in no position to joke around!… but… how did you know about…" it just laughed "I simply connected myself to a surveillance satellite… I could watch your every move and no-one knew a thing…" it slowly climbed to it's feet and walked towards the shield wall "oh… but here's the best bit… I'm getting weaker in here, my power cell is running dry and there's no way to restore it…" I smiled in a grim manner "so, your going to be easier to defeat, eh?" it nodded "yes, I WOULD be easier to defeat…" I suddenly stepped back… "wh… what do you mean?" it laughed "are you used to that new form of yours?" I shook my head "no… why?" it simply said "good"

In a split second, it lifted it's rifle to it's head, and fired… it's lifeless husk of metal slumped to the floor… and my fate was sealed… "no… NO!" I yelled pounding the shield as it lay there, smoking… "Sareh… does… this mean?" Eliza said, I nodded… and began to cry. I fell to my knees in floods of tears… so that was it, Advent Metamorphosis had just killed itself in an attempt to ruin my life… I just sat there… all that effort… for nothing.


	29. Chapter 29

Coloured Fire Chapter 29

Warning: this chapter begins with a big surprise.

After a while of complete silence… a voice resounded in my head… Daielga "I see you failed then… shows I shouldn't put my trust in anything else but myself…" I growled "it's dead… can't you just return me to normal?" there was a silence, then it said "you want me to take away my gift completely?…" I yelled out "yes!"… it responded "very well… I shall take from you the power I gave… you are clearly unworthy of it anyway… but you will have to pay me back interest as well…" suddenly, I felt myself growing shorter… the plates of armour seemed to fade away, and my colours returned to normal, along with my voice getting higher… I breathed a sigh of relief… I was finally back to normal. "Sareh!… you did it!… but… you didn't… what's going on?" Eliza asked… I smiled "Daielga took away that form for good instead… finally it's all back the way it was, and Advent Metamorphosis is destroyed" the whole group sighed just as I had… but then Marie looked at me oddly "there's something different…" I lifted an eyebrow "what?" she smirked "look down" I did so, and my heart skipped a beat. Yes, Daielga had turned me back into my old self, yes I was a Lucario again, with the same height, weight and all that… however… his 'interest'?… Daielga… had just… swapped my gender… I was now female. "What… the… HELL!?!" I yelled, my mind raced… I hadn't planned for this!… of all the things… being changed from a human… Daielga's gift… they paled in comparison to this shock of all shocks… "no… no way… I can't!… it's not!… possible!…" I spluttered… then the surprise got to me, and I fainted.

I woke up in Eliza's house… the girls, as well as Nightmare and Brandon were gathered around nearby as I lay there on a bed. I sat up, and immediately felt my chest… I shuddered as my paws made contact with a pair of breasts… Eliza said "I can't believe Daielga is sexist… I mean, come on, so being female is a sacrifice now, is it?" Marie looked at me and pointed "hey, he… uhhhm… sorry, she is up!" they all rushed over "are you alright?" I sighed "I'm fine… but… I still can't believe it… the asshole actually swapped my gender…" Marie patted my back "don't worry… you'll be fine… sides, I always thought Sareh should have been a girl's name anyway…" I looked out the window in thought… so I was a girl now?… it was certainly hard to swallow… I knew I'd have to live with it though, as conventional sex-change operations left ugly scars, and I detested that over everything. "Marie… Eliza… what's it like being a girl?" I asked gingerly… Eliza smiled "I knew that was coming… look, it's not a big deal, especially when you aren't human… humans make a big deal out of gender, as we all know…" I swayed my head from side to side "you know, I guess you're right… I can keep my name… and seeing as I was of a bisexual persuasion before, nothing really changes for me in that sense… yeah, I can live with this…" Marie smiled "I think you'll do just fine… leave it to us to tell the bloody news people about it…" I smiled "oh god, good point, I'm all over the press right now aren't I?… okay, thanks…" they both nodded, and the group left the room, giving me a little time to get used to my new self… again…

I reached for my mobile phone, now that I was back to normal… mostly… I could use the phone again. I tapped in Alex's number and waited impatiently as the dial tone rung out… "Hey, Alex here… who's that?" I tried as hard as I could to talk intelligibly "Alex… it's Sareh… I need to… tell you…" he laughed "oh yeah, the battle!… did that quick didn't you!… I notice your voice is higher, back to normal?… how's the second form eh?" I shook my head "no… let me explain… Advent killed it self so as to lock me in my new form… however…" he said "go on…" I responded "I bargained with Daielga to just give up the new form entirely and return to normal… it worked… sort of…" worriedly, he asked "explain…" I sighed "he turned me back into a Lucario, perfectly normal, just like the old me… apart from one teensy tiny little thing…" he said "uhhhm… please tell…" I simply said "he turned me into a woman" there was a long, awkward silence… followed by "what the HELL… you serious?… I thought your voice was too high… that's… kind of scary… is it permanent?" I nodded "yeah… don't worry, I'm… well… kind of okay with it… doesn't make that much of a difference actually… well, I have to go check out my 'new features'… stay in touch…" he replied "yeah… I will… madam!" then hung up, I rolled my eyes "so childish…"

I walked over to the en-suite bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror… my face is no different… if I were a human, that would make me incredibly ugly… but being a Lucario, it doesn't make a difference… especially seeing as my face was normally quite effeminate to begin with. I noted with hidden glee that my hips are much wider… the breasts I now had were pretty average size, but the nipples aren't covered by fur, so they resembled two pink circles the size of large coins. My rear is substantially bigger, and scarily close to looking ridiculous… but luckily, it doesn't… and my private part is pretty much the normal kind, although my fur doesn't do a very good job of hiding it. Everything else seemed normal… my voice was higher, but that was it for the changes really. "Not in floods of tears then?" a voice came from behind, it was Nightmare… "no… not at all… I'm a Lucario again, gender doesn't come into it really… and sides… I always wondered what it'd be like to be a girl…" he laughed "you know, you were so effeminate before, this suits you down to the ground" I growled "I don't know whether to be offended or pleasantly agreeable…" he smiled "don't worry…" as we stood there… our eyes truly met… and I saw something in him, that certain majesty he had… his well formed body… "Nightmare… uhhhm…" I mumbled, he looked at me oddly "Sareh, why do you have a nosebleed?" suddenly, he cottoned on… "what… you think that I?… I mean, but… isn't… I thought you were in love with Marie?" I shook my head "no… I'm protecting her… but I have not found love yet…" he looked about awkwardly, and I began to blush "Sareh… do you love me!?!" I clenched my eyes shut and said "I just… don't know… it's all so sudden!… but… your… your so…" I walked back into the main room and sat down on the bed… I noticed him eyeing me up with glee… then, just as I had, something in him clicked, and he too began to blush "man… sorry… well… your uhh…" we looked each other eye-to-eye again… I plucked up the courage and said "okay… I think we're in love…" he nodded "y… yeah… damn you are hot…" I gingerly pawed the air and smiled "awww… thanks"

There was another silence… I couldn't help but notice him drawing closer… Sareh… do you… want to… you know, do it?" he asked… I felt a little un-easy "well… I don't know… I mean… I want to know what my body is like completely… before I do that" he nodded "I understand… t… tonight then?" I nodded "okay…" with that, he left the room, grinning to himself. I couldn't believe I had just fell in love with Nightmare… I mean, we were friendly rivals for a long time… but all it took was a gender swap to make me realise my true feelings for him. I couldn't get the image of him out of my mind… even though he was a quadruped, and he was vastly different to a Lucario… there was something about him… that made him so sexy.

With an image of him in my mind, my paw slowly crept down my waistline… I looked around to make sure I was alone, then giggled with mischievous glee… I touched my vagina, and my entire body shivered with anticipation, it was a lot more sensitive than I had imagined. I began to slowly move my paw up and down… it was that acute feeling of pleasure where you just have to have more… I moaned and laid back, lifting my legs as I carried on. Soon enough I was in a state of ecstasy… and with a very faint gushing sound, I felt my hand become wet. I sat back up and looked myself over… my vagina and the fur surrounding it, as well as my hand were both caked in my own ejaculation "Man… I think I like this" I said in a shaky voice as I smiled at my achievement.

Suddenly, at the most in-opportune of times, I heard footsteps outside… "Sareh, you feeling better n…" Marie said, but was cut off mid-sentence as she saw me in all my 'glory'… "uhhhm… my best guess is that you are feeling okay…" she said, grinning from ear to ear… I nodded slowly, blushing "it's… really good…" she cackled "yeah, damn right… being a girl does suit you…" I sat up, not bothering to wipe away the pale-coloured stains on my fur. "Don't think my mind has changed, I'm still myself… but… I really need to get a new bag…" I had said just the wrong words… I saw Marie's face light up with pure glee… "let's… go… shopping!!!" I shuddered "do we have to?…" she looked at me "how else do we get you a lovely new shoulder bag… wait… no… handbag!!!" I shrugged "well, alright then… after lunch, I'm hungry…" she laughed "it's four in the afternoon… you were out for quite a while!" I nodded "I see… in that case… tomorrow…" she got up and left the room, as she did she said "make sure to clean up…" I looked down at my stains, then back at her "yeah… sure…" she smiled "well… I'll talk later… girlfriend…" I rolled my eyes as she walked out, and began to pour the bath… I left it running and went downstairs, in the living room Brandon and Eliza and her younger sister Sasha were all watching the television. "Whoa… Sareh… you've been… exploring…" Eliza said… she and Brandon both noted that Sasha was only about ten… so did I… "well… I'll never mix flour and water again…" I said, slightly pleased at my on-the-spot excuse. "Why is it all over your vagina?" Sasha asked… I blushed "uhhhm… I… tripped up… yeah" she didn't realise my blatant lie and just nodded. Brandon took direct advantage of her innocence to have his way "want me to lick it off?" I cringed, and scowled at him "I'll be fine…" he shook his head "no, I insist, it'll clean you up and there's nothing wrong with it…" I felt like punching him, but I knew that Sasha would start getting suspicious if I said no… and I'd hate to ruin her innocence "oh go on then…"

He grinned and trotted up to me, setting to work with his tongue… I couldn't express any kind of pleasure, as again, it'd start Sasha asking the wrong questions, so I just sat there and tried to keep a straight face, even though I was blushing "okay, that'll be enough" I said as he sat back, grinning widely. "I have to go check on that bath… be down in half an hour" I said, walking upstairs. I sat down by the side of the bath, keeping an eye on it and waiting till it was at the right level… I sighed "well… I'm a girl… there's no denying that… but hey…" I smiled and blushed "I think I like it…"


	30. Chapter 30

Coloured Fire Chapter 30

I slipped into the bath, sighing with relief as I did… I closed my eyes and savoured the moment, but when I opened them, my heart skipped a beat. Nightmare was standing by the side, his face right next to mine "jeez!… what are you doing here!?!" I exclaimed, moving away from him a little… he looked my body up and down, and then stared me in the face… "I can't wait for tonight… I just can't!" I reached forward and stroked his face with my paw "oh, alright then… I'll just finish this bath and get dry, then we'll…" I blushed "… you know…" he nodded, and walked out. It was unusual for Nightmare to be so demanding… he must really have something for me… there was a bit of me that just couldn't wait, and so I rushed the bath and quickly dried myself. I walked downstairs… I wanted to make sure that no-one interrupted us, unlike every time before. "hey, me and Nightmare are going…" I noticed that Sasha wasn't there "… going to have sex… please don't interrupt unless it's important…" Nightmare got to his feet quickly and began to walk over, as I headed back up the stairs, I lifted my tail and gave him a good view. I walked inside the room, closing the door behind us… "alright then… how'd you want me?" he grinned "on your paws and knees, in the middle of the floor…" I nodded and did as he said, lifting my tail… there seemed to be a brief pause, and then he pounced on me, inserting his shaft right into my vagina in one swift movement. "Gaahh… so… this is what it's… like…" I said, struggling to talk in-between moans… "your… brilliant… god I love you…" he growled, clearly in a state of bliss… I screwed my eyes shut and gripped the rug with my paws, it was the most wonderful feeling, the heat of his erection pushing deep into me.

He stopped halfway to take a breather… he'd really been working hard at it, and it gave me a chance to rest too… he just lay there, on top of my back. "At first… I was worried… we were too different…" I said, he grinned "who cares how many legs we walk on… your just perfect for me…" I nodded "and you for me…" with a nod to let me know, he started up and I was moaning again… I hadn't counted on the fact that he had a knot though, and I yelped in surprise as he managed to squeeze it in. "What was that?" I said breathlessly… he grinned "my Knot… we might be here for another hour or so…" I grumbled "well… best make use of it then…" he nodded and proceeded to rhythmically pound me. In a short, sudden burst, he ejaculated, I felt it gushing inside me… I had never imagined how it would feel… but now I knew "oh… my LORD!… s… so much!" I said, panting as he finally slowed to a stop. "I know… now… let's relax… wait till I can withdraw again…" I nodded "alright then…"

"We might as well talk while we wait" he said… we both leaned sideways, and with a gently thud, we lay sideways on the ground. "I am… so enthralled by your beauty… it's incredible…" he said, stroking my back with his paw… I sighed "you too… your… so majestic… I never truly realised until this day…" he breathed out slowly… I noticed that rather than the usual brimstone stench, it was instead pleasant. "Nightmare… did you spruce up just for me?" he made a sound of acknowledgement "yes… I've never thought I'd find someone that I truly had these feeling for… turns out you were under my nose all the time, you were just the wrong gender until now… how foolish I was not to realise…" I smiled "don't beat yourself up over it… we're with each other now…" he looked at me oddly "one thing… I thought you loved Marie?" I shook my head "we're best of friends, and I have vowed to protect her to the best of my ability after the accident in the breeding centre… but I don't truly love her…" I blushed "I… love you…"

He wrapped his legs around me and growled in a low, endearing way "thank you… Sareh…" we lay there for a few minutes… eventually, I felt his knot shrink "okay… I think I can…" with a sound similar to an un-corking bottle, I pulled myself off of him. "I think I'll go down to where the others are… coming?" he nodded "yes my dear…" I grinned "don't call me that… makes us sound like an old couple…"

We both headed back down… only Marie was there, which seemed pretty odd. "Hey… where did everyone go?" I asked, she sighed "I don't really know… they said it was something important, but I was told I was 'not in the right state' to go with them…" I smiled "well… if they're gone… perhaps you'd like to go shopping now?… just me and you… and Nightmare" she smiled "oh, you don't have to go shopping just to make me happy…" I shook my head "no, I insist" she rolled her eyes "well, okay then… just let me get my stuff together…" she wandered off, returning with her handbag "heh… can't wait to get you one of these, it'll suit you" she cackled, I blushed "yeah… I guess so… now at least" I headed back upstairs, searching through my stuff to find my money, which I then handed over to her "alright… you keep it in your bag, but make sure you keep it separate from yours" she nodded "sure thing… I would say 'let's go guys', but your not a guy any more…" I mumbled "yes, I think I have DEFENATELY realised that by now"

We headed out the house, going over to the nearby bus stop… as we waited, I hung my head and sighed… Marie looked at me "what's wrong?… don't you like being female?" I shook my head "no, no it's brilliant… but I just realised… none of us have proper hands… and we're about to go shopping…" she nodded slowly "oh… good point… uhhhm… you do the holding and grabbing, I don't want to end up accidentally slicing up stuff…" I nodded "sure, I'll do my best" the bus pulled up in front of us… unfortunately, Helga wasn't at the wheel… but it's not like she was the only bus driver in Veilstone. I paid my fares and climbed aboard… however, standing at the front of the bus, I noticed that almost everyone onboard was sniggering and pointing at me. I went to sit down, but one of them burst into laughter… I growled "what is so funny?" he tried to control himself, and said "you… got… turned into… a woman!" suddenly, the whole bus burst into riotous howls of laughter… I just sat down, blushing and putting my tail over my lap. Eventually, the laughter stopped, but I kept getting odd looks and the odd chuckle could be heard… I realised that the man sitting next to me was fast asleep… I reached out and tapped him on the shoulder, he immediately woke up and looked at me… it was Alantir!

I panicked, attempting to hide my face… I was hoping my new gender would hopefully work as a disguise… maybe he wouldn't recognize me. "You're even more pathetic than you were before…" he said, staring daggers at me… I whimpered "please… you have to understand… I'm…" he sneered "you've even been copulating with that foul canine creep you hang out with… I can smell it on you…" I blushed again, trying to find some kind of excuse to get out of the situation. "I… but… you don't understand… Nightmare… he's…" He spat "nonsense!… I will not listen to this heresy!… I understand full well what you're doing and it's a crime against nature!" he lifted his fist to hit me, only to have it caught by Marie from the seat behind, he yelled out "what!?!… how dare you!" he stood up, grabbing her arm and throwing her to the floor in the middle of the bus "hah!… humans are far superior, see how feeble you are in comparison!" he yelled, putting his boot on top oh her… no-one seemed to notice the commotion, especially not the driver, who had a pair of earphones on and was nodding his head to a tune only he could hear. I knew I had to do something, Nightmare was seconds from attacking, but as much as I was annoyed with my brother, I didn't want to see him burned… but then I realised… for once I had the answer to the problem myself… I needed to pull off a certain attack… I had never even made a specific attack before, I'd always just held my paws out and let the Aura do the work… but this time, there was only one thing I could do. I held a paw forwards, aiming for his chest, and yelled "Force Palm!" he smirked, failing to notice the invisible force hurtling towards his chest… he was knocked off his feet, falling to the floor, but my original intention was a success, as he became paralysed, twitching on the ground… he just managed to slur the words "you'll… pay for this…"

The bus pulled to a stop, and we quickly got out, I knew that my brother would be back up any moment, so it was lucky we got clear of the bus before that happened. "That was horrible… Sareh… do you know that guy?" Marie asked… I nodded "yes… he's my brother, Alantir… he hates all pokemon, so you can imagine his reaction when I became one…" Nightmare grumbled "why did you interrupt me? I could have made him really think twice about what he's doing…" I shook my head "no, he may be an ass, but I don't want to see him on fire… he's still my brother… and anyway, fire-blasting someone on board a bus isn't exactly the norm, you'd get arrested for it…" he reluctantly nodded "fine, fine…" Marie put her hand on my hip, as she's too short to reach my shoulder… "are you sure you want to carry on?… you look a little shaken" I smiled "I'll be fine… thanks for helping me back there, by the way" she grinned "it's what I do… anyway, let's get moving!"

We carried on towards the shops… I began to think to myself… all the time I had fought before, I hadn't been able to do anything but blast my opponents clumsily, now I had used this 'Force Palm' move, although weaker, it was much more accurate, and even inflicted paralysis… perhaps if I mixed my tactics and did both in future, I'd be more successful… then, another thought hit me "oh crap!… we've missed the grand tournament!" I yelled, in the middle of the street. A few people looked oddly at me, and Marie motioned for me to shush "Sareh… we missed that a while ago… and anyway, who cares?… you saved Veilstone, twice!" I nodded "ahh… I guess so… anyway… let's find me a handbag…" I cringed, my face turning red "I never thought I'd end up saying that…" Nightmare laughed "next you'll be asking me if your butt looks big in something!" I smiled and shook my head "Lucarios have puffy fur on their lower body, my butt ALWAYS looks big!… and I don't wear clothes…" he rolled his eyes "okay, okay… I was just trying to crack a joke…" I looked up at the sky… I was almost scared at how well I was adapting to being female… it's almost as if it's the way I was meant to be all along… it was a sobering thought that less than a year ago I was the average male human teenager who knew little about pokemon... I smiled… things had definitely improved since then!


	31. Chapter 31

Coloured Fire Chapter 31

I tried to rush Marie through the process of buying me a handbag… but my worst fears were confirmed, as it took me a whole hour to persuade her the bag I had chosen was in fact the best one in the store. In the end we settled on a medium-sized white bag with a single strap… it was just the right size, and I knew it would serve me well.

However, as we left the store, I noticed a familiar figure… I knew right away it was that lady who forced me into the competition a while back… Madame Fletcher! I looked about to see if I could run and hide, but she saw me right away. "Is that you Sareh?… of course, you're a darling little girl now aren't you!?!" she ran over, beaming widely… Marie just stood there and sniggered, I blushed and gingerly said "oh… hello again… yeah… I am now…" she patted me on the head "oh your just so adorable!… look, I'm going to the café today with my friends… if you were to come along, that'd be just darling!" I went to say no, but Marie nudged me in the back and said "go on Sareh… you deserve it…" I glared at her, then turned back to Madame Fletcher and said "uhhhm… alright then" she seemed to squeal in delight, saying "wonderful!… right this way my dear!" and with no delay, she grabbed my hand and dragged me along, I had little choice but to walk with her… I heard Marie shout "I'll see you back at Eliza's place!"

Eventually, we reached the café… I grinned as I realised it was the Golden Barb, the place that me, Felix and Draindance went to after I was forced into the competition. She took me inside and we approached a table at which were seated five overweight middle-aged women, all dressed in expensive clothes, almost like reflections of Madame Fletcher herself. "Is this Sareh?" one of them said, looking me up and down… Fletcher nodded and they all started staring at me… before I knew it, I was hoisted up onto the table in front of them. They all began looking me over like I was an entrant in a dog show… "my my… she's a fine bitch isn't she?" one of them said, lifting up my tail and looking at my behind… I blushed "oh… th… thank you… I guess…" one of them reached up and groped my left breast "ever considered breeding with her?… she'd be a fine mother" I blushed even more, Fletcher laughed "unfortunately, she's not mine, but we know each other well…"

I was allowed to sit down eventually, and I did so with a sigh of relief… their 'examination' was not restricted by social normalities, if they weren't all expert breeders and competition goers, I'd suspect them of molesting me… "so then, what would you like to drink?" one of them said to me… I pondered for a minute "orange juice would be fine", she smiled and said "drinking healthily!… good girl!" and stroked my forehead. I rolled my eyes… did they actually think I was like a household dog or something?… Madame Fletcher looked at me and said "hmm… Sareh dear, may I speak with you in private for a moment or two?" I nodded, and we left the table and went into the toilets. "Now, you heard Mrs. Darcy talking about breeding back there didn't you?" I nodded "yeah… I guess she meant it as a compliment…" she smiled "indeed… it got me thinking… could you do me a favour?" I cringed, knowing what was about to come next… "would you like to do a one off service for me?" I looked at her, half smiling at the sheer oddity of the request "so wait… you want me to get pregnant just so you can have a Lucario?" she simply nodded "why yes, of course… but I will pay you for your troubles" I laughed "yeah, how much?" she thought for a moment "oh… well… I have all my savings kept as material objects… how about a cubic metre of pure gold?" my jaw dropped… that was a small fortune!… my mind began racing… I was deeply considering her offer… after all, that amount of money was astronomical… I didn't need it, but Helga and her family could benefit so much from it… they were in a financial tight spot, but I could get them out of it…

I was torn… eventually, I sighed "I've always wanted to give it a try… alright then… tell me more first though… like… who'd be the male involved?" she grinned "absolutely!… I'll arrange for only the best sample to artificially inseminate you… and if there are any excess costs, I'll pay for them all without deducting anything from your final payment" I nodded "well… okay then, you have a deal… just please, please be nice to the child" she nodded "of course dear!… see you back at the table!" I nodded as she left the toilets… immediately, I grabbed my mobile phone from my bag and phoned up Marie… "hey, look, this is urgent, I want you to let Nightmare talk through the phone…" she responded "ohh… alright then, sure" I waited till I heard Nightmare on the other end of the line "look, this is really important, I have to tell you about it…" I said, my voice affected by both excitement and anxiety… he responded "what's this all about?" I sighed "I am being offered a gigantic sum of money by Madame Fletcher to be a surrogate mother for her so she can get a Lucario…"

I heard him growl "you can't be serious… you said no right?… remember, it's you and me, together!" I rubbed my paw across my forehead "Nightmare, I know… I was a little upset too… but think about it, Helga could really use the cash… it's the only way I can say sorry to her after failing her" there was a long pause… eventually, he said "who's going to be the father then?" I replied "no-one, technically, it's all done artificially with a sample picked at random, so no-one is going to invade your territory… apart from some kind of tube I guess…" he grumbled, thinking deeply. "Sareh… I'm not sure this is a good idea… so just promise me we'll still be together afterwards…" I nodded sincerely, even though he couldn't actually see me do so "you have my word… nine months, and it'll be as if it never happened…" and with that, Marie took back the phone "Sareh… this is all so sudden!… you entirely sure you know what you're doing?" I stated "I've always fancied having a child… and now, I'm being paid a large amount to have a child that will be raised by a loving owner, and me and Nightmare will still be together afterwards… what's not to like?" she laughed "heh… well I guess now you'll be having a taste of life in my shoes eh?… so anyway, when are you… uhhhm… getting impregnated?" I stood still, blank for a moment "I have no idea… I'll let you know when I find out…" she responded "your in way over your head… these professional breeders can be pretty merciless when it comes to their breeding…" I laughed "oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?… well, anyway, I'll talk to you later, I have to go, they'll be wondering where I went… bye" and with that, I hung up.

I was about to leave when I saw Madame Fletcher come back into the room… "I almost forgot… I need to perform a medical scan on you, to make sure your as good at mothering as you look…" I slowly nodded "okay… sure… but how are you?…" I was cut off mid-sentence as she pulled a small metal device from her pocket and pointed it at me… it took her while to get this 'scanner' to work, but when it did, she looked at me in sheer confusion "this can't be right… your already pregnant" I froze… clearly that feeling wasn't 'butterflies in my stomach' after all… she grabbed my shoulder "explain, now!" I stuttered "well… uhhhm… I… kind of made love to my boyfriend, Nightmare this morning… maybe that's why… but that was only a few hours ago…" she grumbled "this thing is state of the art… so it's not wrong… rats… what is this 'Nightmare' creature?… is he a Lucario too?" I shook my head "no, he's the Houndoom you saw me with earlier…" she paused, thinking hard… eventually she sighed "oh well… the baby won't be a purebred… but it'll have to do won't it?… I'll only give you ¾ of the payment, but otherwise, the deal is still on…" I felt guilty about handing over a child to her… but there was no way that me and Nightmare could raise it properly, what with all our adventuring… so it was the best choice for the child. My chain of thought was severed when Madame Fletcher laughed "you do know what you've put yourself in for, right?" I looked at her quizzically "what do you mean?" she managed to collect herself, then said "you do know that when two pokemon of different types breed, the female often undergoes a 'rushed chamber expansion'?" I mumbled "a… a what?" she smiled "basically, your body does not fully know how fast or slow the baby will grow… so your belly swells up to the full nine months size in little under a day…" I cringed… I knew what she was talking about now, it's exactly what happened to Marie after she was raped… I pretended I knew all along though "oh yeah, that, that's no problem for me" she shrugged "well, I'm glad your okay with it… anyway, I have to go finish up with the girls… you can go home now" I nodded, and hurriedly left, going to the bus stop.

I sat there, pondering… what Madame Fletcher had said was no lie, my waist had already grown by an inch… but it had been a while since I had been impregnated by Nightmare, and at this rate, there was no way I'd be full sized before the end of the day, not that it mattered really. The bus pulled up, and I climbed on board… there was nobody there apart from me and the driver, to my relief… I sat down about midway and sighed. I looked out the window, and said to myself "you get yourself into these things, you really do Sareh…" I was beginning to feel a little tired, and I was a fair way away from home… I thought there'd be no harm in having a little sleep. I began to dream… I was my human self again… and I could see an exact copy of me standing in front… without any control over myself… I reached forwards and held my clone's hand, and we began to dance. As we carried on, I noticed him slowly begin to transform… first, into a Riolu, just as I had… then a Lucario… then the Lucario/Daielga hybrid I had been turned into… and finally, into my current form… then all went black.

I was woken up by a hand on my shoulder… I looked up at a man in a suit, smiling to me "do you want me to help you up?" I replied "no thanks… but why do you think I need?…" suddenly, I realised… with some reluctance, I looked down at my body… surely enough, my belly had swollen up to the size of a basketball… luckily, that seemed to be the extent of it though, any more and it would no doubt be a pain to live with. I looked back at the man and said "well… don't worry sir, I can… get up…" I slid my way out of the seat and walked off the bus… luckily, my movement was hardly hindered, and I didn't have any aches or pains… I guessed it's not all that bad. My awakening had been at a most opportune time, as I got of at the stop right outside our house… I walked back up towards the place, and rang the doorbell. I was greeted by Marie and Nightmare, who both immediately looked at my new belly… Nightmare simply said "well… that was unexpected…" Marie laughed "brilliant!… you had a 'rushed chamber expansion' too!… now you know what I have to live with…" I smiled "I guess… don't worry though, it's not nearly as big as I had feared… and I think I'll be able to keep having our wild adventures, even with a 'bun in the oven'…"


	32. Chapter 32

Coloured Fire Chapter 32

The next day had went off to a bad start… I had already seen on the news that a large group of Houndoom, most likely the one Alex's lover Karyme originated from, had been slaughtered a few days ago, before I had even returned home. I desperately wanted to contact Alex again, but I knew I could not… he was probably still a Houndoom right now, running around with Karyme… did he know what had happened?… and more to the point, did she? I tried not to think about it, I had a situation of my own to deal with… my little business deal with Madame Fletcher, luckily my waist had completely stopped growing now, and it didn't impair my movement, despite the fact it was like I had swallowed a basket-ball. It was now midday, Nightmare had been most affected by the bad news, and the others had resolved to take him out as a treat, but I volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on the house. It was a little boring, being at home alone, but little did I know that I'd soon be longing for loneliness.

The doorbell rang, and I jumped up to answer it… my heart skipped a beat as I saw none other than Alantir leering back at me! "Sareh, so good to see you again…" he smirked in a sarcastic manner, then grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. I noticed with revulsion a new set of clothes he had… it was his old coat, but with the rib-cage and skull of a Houndoom on his back and left shoulder, and on his side was slung a hunting rifle. "I just dropped by to tell you that I'm taking up hunting pokemon as a full time career… but there is some good news for you" I growled "like what?" he grinned "I have learned that some pokemon are actually good people who deserve respect" I looked up hopefully "r… really?" he nodded "yeah… there's this Mightyena, called Malak, he's an absolute hero!" I felt an insufferable rage building up in me… did he just call that butcher a hero? "You don't know what you're talking about…" e ignored me, and went on to say "I look forward to teaming up with him, and helping him rid the world of all the scum… starting with those pathetic little Houndoom that you so love to cavort with day and night!" suddenly, it hit me… Malak was the one behind the wholesale slaughter of that group… and now my own brother was going to assist him?… the anger broke my limits completely, and our sibling bond had just broke. With a roar of pure rage, I sent my shin careering into his crotch with an audible 'smack', casing him to crumple to the ground… I saw him reach for his gun, and so I immediately turned and fled, running out the back door and escaping up the back path to the hill where Eliza had walked with me just a few days ago.

Alantir didn't bother pursuing me, but I still waited there for a few minutes till I knew it was safe to go back home. Something had to be done, but exactly what I didn't know… the anger, combined with the sense of helplessness overwhelmed me, and I just sat down and cried. We needed a miracle… there was probably only one person who could help us now…

Narration now switches from Sareh to Lucario

Things were getting pretty awkward, to be honest. Ever since I split up from the others, I kept hearing news about them struggling to defeat enemies, or having near-miss encounters with dangerous entities… and seeing as no-one else was in trouble, they needed my help most. However, as I headed back to Veilstone by paw, that's when it happened. I could hear the sound of gunfire in the distance… I despised these modern human weapons, there was no pride or honour in 'shooting' someone, so I decided to get a closer look. I hid in the dense undergrowth and snuck up towards the source of the sound… I saw a pair of men garbed in black outfits that sported crude plates of armour, and they were both holding rifles, firing up into the sky. I barely stifled a growl as I saw that they had just shot a Staraptor out of the sky, it's lifeless corpse hitting the ground with an audible thud. They began to have a conversation, one leisurely kicking the body out of the way. "So, you looking forward to our little trip to Leynoh then?" the first said, the other laughed and replied "definitely, Alantir is funding the whole thing… sides, it's a great way to increase our kill-count" I muttered t myself "Alantir… Sareh's brother… damnit…" the other scratched the back of his bald head and said "well, one thing that gets me… we're working with a pokemon on this one?… I mean, dude… why?" the other laughed "you mean Malak?… don't worry, he's cool, he's the only pokemon in this whole damned world that has his head screwed on right… he knows what he is, a cold-blooded killer, and for that, I respect him… none of that pokemon rights crap"

I thought back to a conversation I had with Sareh… Malak was an evil Mightyena that had supposedly killed Sareh's friend's best friend… it was a loose tie for me, but I knew that only trouble could be brewing, and I had to stop it, but first I needed more information. I cast my gaze around for something I could use to help me out… for once littering was a good thing, as I saw a discarded long-coat and a large hat… I hastily put on the coat, which barely managed to hide my spikes, and I slipped the hat on, pushing back my ears so it fit. I shuffled out of the undergrowth and approached them, head bowed to aid the disguise. "Who are you, shorty?" one of them asked, I tried to put on a typically human voice and responded "I's just a travellin' dude, you dig me?" he laughed "you don't need to try to sound cool around us, were not children…" I nodded "yeah, gotcha… anyways, you said your goin' to Leynoh?" he patted his gun "yup, we're going to hunt some Houndoom, supposedly their population is on the brink of annihilation… and well, you know how evil they are…" I feigned agreement "oh yeah, real evil… I'd love to see 'em gone, when's you headin' off then?" he looked at his watch "well… in about seven and a half hours… why?" I reverted to my normal voice "good, if I knock you out now, you'll miss your ferry" he exclaimed "what the hell are you gassing about" I simply threw off the disguise and roared "this is for the innocent you just killed!" he quickly went to draw his gun, but by the time he had it gripped in both hands, I had already smacked him across the face, sending him spiralling to the ground, knocked out. His companion aimed and pulled the trigger, but he failed to realise the gun was not even loaded, something I had already taken note of… "you poor ignorant fool… be glad I'm merciful enough not to seriously hurt you" he scowled back "you'll never stop Alantir… he'll kill every damn pokemon on Leynoh, you'll see!" I sighed "lights out, you waster" and kicked his jaw, causing him to do a back flip and land face down in the mud.

I proceeded to look through their pockets for something that could help… I came across a small leaflet advertising 'the hunt of a lifetime'… it was signed personally by Alantir, and gave directions to the ferry they were taking to Leynoh Island. It was a short sprint to the dockyard… I had already formed a plan, I was to board the ferry early, sneak into the cargo hold, and disembark when they reached Leynoh… it was too much to hope that I could stop them here and now. It was early evening when I reached the vessel, and the crew were still loading it up… if I was going to a different Island, it was probably best I gathered supplies, but I had nothing on me at the time, so I had to look about for anything sitting around. Conveniently, I found a small, still wrapped chocolate bar, a length of rope, a shard from a mirror… hopefully these items would be enough. I headed back to the dock… judging by the height of the sun on the horizon, I only had an hour left until Alantir and his group came, I had to get on board quickly. I approached the sailor standing watch at the front of the ferry… he was quite a large man, and very portly… he looked at me with a mix of interest and reluctance "a pokemon?… you can't talk, I presume" I smiled "actually, I can… I need passage to Leynoh" he rolled his eyes "everyone does tonight… well then, I'll be needing twenty, cough up the cash blue boy" I hung my head "I… I don't have any cash on me…" he grumbled "then you can't come aboard, a guy's got to make a living you know…" suddenly, an idea came across me "hey… can I pay you with chocolate?" I said, waving the bar in front of him… he froze still, slowly but surely, the side of his face began to twitch as he gave in to temptation. He snatched the bar and muttered "get on board now, and pretend this never happened" I nodded "thank you sir" and quickly climbed on board. I walked about the ferry, looking around… however, I heard behind me a voice saying "five for a trip to Leynoh, we're on a hunting trip" right away, I knew it was Alantir… I had to get into the cargo hold as soon as possible! I rushed down the steps, and slammed the door behind me… unfortunately, I managed to slam my own tail in the door, causing me to yelp loudly. I quickly pulled my tail inside, then shut the door properly…

The room was dark, save for a single dim bulb hanging from the ceiling… there were a load of crates tied to the walls, as well as suitcases, travel bags, and other more distinct items, including a large framed painting. I put my bag down next to the wall, and slumped to the floor… I was panting from all the rushing about I had done… what I needed was a breather. I picked out my mirror shard and looked over myself… I'm always careful about my looks, but rarely when I'm in such a situation of this… but still, I had plenty of time on my hands. "Oh boy Lucario… what now?… just got to sit here for the next few hours, that's what" I said to myself, putting the mirror back in the bag. As I sat there, I felt boredom slowly creep into my thoughts… but what was there to do in the middle of a cargo hold, with only a rope, a bag, a mirror and yourself? Suddenly, I began to blush as I went over the word 'yourself' in my mind… "ohh… I really shouldn't… I mean, in a cargo hold?… how would I clear up the mess?" I said… but the temptation was too strong… it HAD been a long time since I last had any 'fun'…

With a sigh, I slowly moved my paw to my crotch… "no harm in a little fun, I guess…" slowly, I began to stroke my sheath… the fact that I was doing this in a place I really shouldn't almost seemed to spur me on. I smiled to myself as my full erection emerged from my fur… I'm not particularly well endowed, but to be honest, I wouldn't want it any longer than it's current six-and-a-half inches. I did have a certain fondness for 'pawing-off'… originally, Sir Aaron didn't like me doing it, but after my first adventure, and my resurrection… no-one was there to stop me, and so I made up for lost time, just like I was doing now. The feel of my paws on my shaft caused me to shudder a little… when you have great power that can be released from your paws at any moment, you have to be careful what you're doing… so I went about things slowly to begin with. As I picked up speed, I closed my eyes… admittedly, it wasn't as good without a second participant… but still, it was good enough. It wasn't long before I had a rhythmic speed going… but then, disaster struck. Just as I reached my climax and ejaculated over the floor… I heard footsteps, followed by a voice saying "this backpack is killing me, I think I should put it down" I leapt to action… there was a bulk of crates I could hide behind, but that wouldn't deal with the mess on the ground… however, there was a canister containing some unidentified liquid… I placed this in the middle of the puddle of sperm, making it look as if it were actually some kind of spillage from the container… then, I leapt behind the boxes, seconds before the door swung open. "eeugghh… what's that smell?" the first one said… the other replied "look, that canister's sprung a leak… wait… is that… sperm coming out of it?" the other muttered "dude, this place is screwed up, I'm not leaving my kit in here…" with a grunt of approval from the other, they both got up and left… I sighed with relief, I was almost rumbled… but I was safe for now. I sighed, and looked out the small, circular window at the setting sun "so, I'm on another adventure, purely for someone else's benefit… I guess that's just the way I work… now… back to the pawing-off…"


	33. Chapter 33

Coloured Fire Chapter 33

I woke up as a shaft of light pierced the room, playing across my legs as the boat rocked back and fourth. Upon looking out the window, I saw that we had only just docked, I had imagined we would have arrived earlier, but at least this way I had better hopes of escaping unnoticed. I began to blush as I noticed just how much of a mess I had made last night… there was no way I could use the canister excuse again, seeing as some of it was halfway up a wall. I stood up and yawned, stretching… picking up my bag and checking it's contents, I then put my mind to escaping. On the exterior of the boat, there was a thin shelf across the entire vessel… it was only just enough to stand on, but if I used it to go around, no-one on board would see me. I walked up to the door, and carefully pressed down on the handle… peeking outside, I double-checked to make sure the coast was clear before making a dash for the side of the boat. Clinging to the railing, I swung myself over and scrabbled about with my hind paws until I felt the safety of a solid surface below me.

I moved across with great care… it wouldn't be all that bad if I landed in the water, but I really didn't feel like it today. As I reached the shore and hopped off, I couldn't help but take a moment to look around myself. This had to be one of the nicest spots in Leynoh by far… the sunrise coming over the mountains, the flocks of birds and other flying types tracing the sky in a myriad of formations… the flora was almost as vibrant as that of my old master, Sir Aaron's indoor garden, which itself contained flowers from the four corners of the world. I smiled as I walked through the port… one or two people recognised me, and gave a wave or a shout, but on the most part, they were all busy at work, making sure the dock was running at full capacity. However, something caught my ear… I could hear the sound of heavy breathing coming from around a corner, being cautious, I used Aura sight to investigate further. As my vision shifted from the multi-coloured norm to the dark, black and white view, I could make out a figure on the other side of the wall. It's Aura was still strong, indicating it wasn't injured or ill, just worn out… I could tell right away by the shape it was quadrupedal… and by focusing a little harder, I managed to gleam the information that it was a female Mightyena… I decided to approach her, but with the utmost care.

I rounded the corner sheepishly, and approached her, trying my hardest not to look threatening "are you alright?" she looked at me briefly, then back down at the floor "I'm… fine, just a little worn out… anyway, why do you care?" I smiled "that's good… why do I care?… well, I like to help people out, y'know?" she looked at me again, and slowly a smile played over her face "ohh… you're that Lucario called Lucario aren't you?" I nodded "yeah, I know it's a bit tacky, but I like it" she nodded "I thought it was you, always trying to be a hero… well, you're definitely needed" I could tell right away that something was amiss already… "what do you mean I'm 'needed'?... and what's your name anyway?" she looked about nervously, as if she was worried we were being observed "Val… just call me Val…" I nodded, and then said "I need to ask you, do you recognise the name 'Malak' at all?" she growled faintly at the word, then muttered "he's the root of every problem here… I used to be in his pack, until I was forcibly removed 'cause I lacked that 'killer instinct'…"

I knelt down so I was at her level and said to her face "that's for the best… there is a man joining him soon, called Alantir, he's coming here to indulge his sick pastime of hunting… but I'm going to be the one to stop him" she began to look even more worried "don't cross Malak… he has too many followers, no-one can stand up to him…" I rolled my eyes "I said I'm going to stop his friend, Alantir… and anyway, I'd never be foolish enough to just walk into wherever they are and take them all on at once…" I looked up at the sky and sighed "… I've already made that mistake once… it got me killed… never again" her eyes widened "oh… of course… you passed away and then rose again… man, that was huge news…" I shrugged "to be honest, I never really 'died' in the first place, but yeah, I guess it is kind of big" she looked about again, giving a sense of paranoia… I put my paw on her shoulder "what's the matter?... you look terrified" she shook her head "no, no… I… well… I'm worried some of… his minions might be pursuing me… can we find somewhere safe to stay?... like, in a hotel?" I laughed "sure, sure… c'mon, follow me…" we set off towards a town nearby… I noticed that Val made great haste when we entered to forested area between destinations… in fact; I had to run to keep up… clearly something was on her mind, but how could these supposed minions be following us everywhere?

We finally reached the town… it was mid-morning, and apparently, market day as well… the streets were covered in stalls selling everything from local produce and raw materials to expensive medicinal products and even the latest gadgets on sale commercially. I looked to her "I don't suppose you have any money on you, Val?" she shook her head "sorry, we had no use for money back in the pack… just us and nature…" I rolled my eyes "well, I only have a piece of mirror, a bag, and a rope… and we're probably going to need cash to stay anywhere…" she laughed "are you kidding?... this is Leynoh, pretty much the world's finest in pokemon rights… chances are we can just walk in and give them puppy-eyes, and they'll give us the best suite available" I smile played across my face "ahh… I'd feel guilty… but it's all for the greater good, so let's do it" we proceeded to push through the bustling streets, at times it was hard to keep up with her, as she was darting between people's legs, whilst I had to push past their torsos and swinging elbows. Panting, I reached to front entrance of a building entitled 'The Ingram Hotel', Val was waiting outside, exaggerating the amount of time I took "oh Lucario, your so slow sometimes, I mean, jeez…" I grumbled "you try walking through a crowd at their own height…" I noticed a slight irony… to get in, we needed to open the door, and only I could turn the handle. I looked down at her and grinned "now, you need to apologise to me before I'll open this door…" she protested "come on, just let me in!" I leaned down till we were face-to-face and smirked "apologise" she sighed "fine, I'm sorry…" not relenting, I replied "mean it" she growled "fine!... I… AM… SORRY… happy now?" I laughed "yeah, that'll do… I was just messing with you" and opened the door.

We walked into the foyer… the hotel was pretty lavish, the chances of us getting a free room seemed slim to none… the receptionist looked up and asked "may I help you two?" I smiled "nice to be talked to like a person for once… yes, we need a room…" as I was speaking, her eyes lit up "wait… you're… you're Lucario!" I paused, then nodded "yes… yes I am… but as I was saying, we need a room… but we don't have any money, is that okay?" she nodded vigorously "oh of course!... here, take this key… yours is the third room, on the left, second floor" I bowed "many thanks, you won't regret it…" we turned to go up the stairs, but she called out "h… hey… is it okay if I can have your autograph?... as payment?" I shrugged "sure, but my writing is terrible… you know, having paws rather than hands" I quickly scrawled the letters 'L.C' on a piece of paper and handed it to her; she quickly folded it up and stuffed it into her blazer pocket.

When we reached the room, Val immediately leapt onto the bed and started pulling the covers about "h… hey!... watch it, we have to sleep in that!" I said, motioning for her to stop… she insisted "but I'm making it more comfortable!" I looked about the rest of the room… indeed, we had just been given a room with only one double bed, and no others… I blushed "oh my… we… we're going to have to sleep together?" she began to blush as well "oh… well… I… uhhhm…" I sat down next to her and patted her back "ah well, it's no big deal… I promise I won't… 'do anything'…" she nodded, a slight hint of disappointment in her voice "oh… yeah… of course…" I tried to move the conversation on "so… tell me more about yourself…" she hung her head, looking at the beige carpet "well… what can I say?... I was a fool, staying in Malak's pack, he and his close friends just pushed me around the whole time, some good did come out of it… I was never accepted as a mate, which, when his kind was involved, was always a painful process…" I sighed "ahh… sorry I asked…" she smiled "no, no… it's fine, I like to get it off my chest… and anyway, I'm free from his iron grip" I stared out the window overlooking the port "well… I'm going to make sure Malak never gets any help… but right now, I'm tired, I think I need some sleep" she looked at me, blushing ever so slightly "uhh… me too, actually" I too went red "oh… s… sure… you're on that side…" I said, pointing at the right side of the mattress. We both climbed into the bed… but neither of us could sleep, a weird cocktail of emotions kept us awake, and constantly looking at each other from over our shoulders. Finally, I plucked up the guts to end the stalemate… I rolled over slowly, until I could put one of my arms around her… she jumped, surprised at first… but then she relaxed "ohh… that's nice…" I pushed a little closer to her… her fur smelt remarkably nice for someone who had lived their life as a wild creature, then ran a few miles to escape. "How do you manage to keep so clean?" I whispered in her ear… she chuckled "we lived right next to a clear stream, it was perfect for bathing…" I murmured in agreement… however, as I moved about to get more comfortable, I made a grave error. My paw slowly descended, by accident, down to her lower body… and I cringed as I felt it come into contact with the folds of her vagina "sorry!… I'll keep my hands to myself!" I said, awaiting her righteous retribution… but none came… "It's alright, Lucario… I like the way your paws feel…" in the depths of my mind, I could hear myself yell "Score! That's babe number two, wrapped around your finger!"

We carried on laying there for some time, me gently touching her… but nothing more, however… as sleep descended on me, I began to dream… in this dream, memories returned… memories I'd rather not think about…


	34. Chapter 34: The Truith About Lucario

Coloured Fire Chapter 34

The truth about Lucario

I could hear a faint noise… my vision was blinded by a brilliant light… the noise began to become clear… it was a voice. I listened more carefully, and realised that the voice was my own… "… he… was my friend… after all…" immediately, the sadness returned… those were my last words, before I passed on… even though I knew that I am still alive, the vision was sobering to say the least. Then… the light faded, and before me I saw a familiar face indeed… the face of my first and only trainer, Sir Aaron "it's been so long, Lucario!" he cheered, rushing forwards and hugging my waist… I was crying with joy "I know!… I'm so sorry for doubting you, if only I had known!" he smiled warmly at me "oh my friend, you did the right thing!… if I were in your place, I'd be pretty annoyed with being trapped in the Crystal Staff for donkey's years!… but it's all over now, and we're back together…" I nodded, looking around me… our surroundings were similar to that of a normal field, but everything had a pearly white tinge, reminding me of the old 'heaven' stereotype. "Well… it's sad that it had to come to this, but as you know, we've both departed from the world…" I was a little shaken by his words "we're… d… dead?" he shook his head "well, you're not… I was killed, but you instead came here after making that honourable sacrifice" I nodded "yeah… I'm sure Ash is happy now, and everything is back to normal… for them" Aaron frowned a little "is… is there something wrong?" I sighed "well… I'm very happy to see you… but… I just… miss being alive, you know, in the normal world, with my friends" he sat down in the grass, and beckoned for me to do the same.

"Lucario… I fully understand why you feel this way… in a way, I do too… but I think you may… sorry, no, you will have to get used to it…" years of being his loyal companion made it easy to tell how he felt… and I knew he was hiding something, but it was so soon… I felt I would take him up on it later. For the next week… or at least what seemed to be a week, we did a lot together, we talked about what'd happened since we met, we entertained ourselves with the strange and idyllic landscape, and sometimes, we just comforted each other over our predicament. However, one evening, as we sat beside a campfire that never seemed to burn out, I decided it was time. "I need to ask you a question…" he looked up "mmm… yes?" I paused, trying to find the best words… but it was so hard, I was worried I might upset him "Aaron… is there something you haven't told me yet?" he looked up, his face marked with a mix of relief and great sadness "you can see right through me, Lucario, and you don't need your Aura sight to do so… fair enough, I will tell you" he cleared his throat "you made a noble, and very selfless sacrifice… and so I will in turn be selfless, and sacrifice the thing I most hold dear in order to make you happy…" I tilted my head "thing you hold most dear?" he sighed "you, Lucario… I know a way of sending you back to Earth, resurrecting you so that you may live again…" I gasped… indeed, this was a selfless act… there was no guarantee we'd ever meet again, so his decision to relinquish me in order to make me happy was incredibly brave "that's… so nice of you… do you seriously want to?…" he interrupted me "I will do anything to make you happy, Lucario, that I promised ever since I first took you into my care… now sleep… in the morning, you will be alive again" I reached over and put my paw on his hand "this is… the last time we'll meet, then?" he sighed again "I don't know… there is no certainty we'll meet again, but we have our hope and our will, and nothing can stand in the way of that" I smiled "you're the best man I've ever know… I'm proud to have been your companion" he nodded "me too… now you must rest, your resurrection draws near" I did not hesitate to lie down, and await my last rest before my rebirth… just as my eyelids began to sink, and my consciousness faded… I heard him speak "bye, Lucario… go show 'em what you're made of…"

I woke up sharply… Val was looking into my eyes "Lucario!… can you hear me?… Lucario!" I blinked, then said "wh… what is it?" she sighed with relief and sat down beside me "you were talking in your sleep!… mostly it was muffled, but you were talking about a Sir-something" I half-smiled "don't worry, I was just dreaming… I'm fine" she nodded "good, 'cause certain other people aren't" she pointed to a newspaper that had been slid under the door of our room… the headline read "Famous Pokemon Hunter Caps Ten Pelipper in a Day" I clenched my paw and growled "damnit… Alantir's already started!… we need to stop him!" she nodded vigorously "I read the whole article whilst you were asleep, he's in a place called Romeo Heights, it's a residential block ten miles west of here…" I punched my palm in a menacing way "he's going down" Val looked me in the eye "are you crazy?… he has armed guards… and if he's an expert pokemon hunter, there's nothing stopping him from shooting us if we get in his way!" I sighed… she was right, there was no way I could take him on solo, I was twice as experienced and many times more powerful, but he had a gun and armed guards… and most pokemon pale in comparison to the violent power of such a combination, me included. Suddenly, an idea hit me… do it how Lucarios do it best… with sight and precisely aimed might "wait a sec… I have an idea… what if we can get him and his goons arrested?... they're bound to be highly illegal, and form what I've seen, officers of the law these days are very effective" she smiled "good call man… that could work…"

We headed downstairs to get something to eat… I was tempted to request something large and expensive, but seeing as we were there only on the hotel's good graces, I decided not to push it, and ordered a simple soup instead. I was surprised at how willing Val was to eat from a bowl on the floor, although it probably made her feel at home, seeing as she no doubt ate straight off the floor back when she was in her pack. I looked out the window at the rising sun and thought to myself… just who are these people I'm here for?… firstly, there is a boy called Alex… Sareh's friend, or something along those lines… then, his lover, a Houndoom called Karyme… supposedly she was in the most danger… and finally, Malak, leader of Val's old pack, probably just a Mightyena with a chip on his shoulder, but from the evidence I had, he was a real threat. I decided it was best to ask Val about him… "hey… this Malak character, what can you tell me about him?" she too looked out the window, lost in thought "Malak is a cruel, scheming man… I thought at first that he was a bright new person who would bring peace to us" I looked at her inquisitively "bring peace?… you were in conflict with something?" she sighed "we used to have a lot of enemies, in the old days… one by one, Malak helped us see them off, and it all looked to be wonderful… but then, something in him clicked, and he turned on us as well… he began casting out 'traitors' and 'spies'… me amongst them" I patted her back "well… it's okay now, you're safe, and I'll make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble… and the first step is to try to keep Alantir away from him" she nodded "yeah, there are already people working against Malak, but no-one knows this hunter guy's plans apart from me and you"

We finished up, but as we were about to leave, I saw the waiters picking up our bowls, and I felt a little guilty "hey, Val… let's return the favour, hmmm?" she looked at me with a hint of apathy "do the clearing up?… but that's so lame…" I glared at her and growled "I SAID let's return the favour" she cowered a little "okay, okay… jeez, your pretty mental for a hero" I smiled "I'm pleased that you call me a hero… but yeah, sometimes you have to be tough… anyway, it's not like you're actually going to do anything" she laughed "good point, I can't hold crockery for the life of me" after a few minutes of washing up the plates, and insisting to that kitchen staff that is was 'all okay', we set off west, to get closer to our target.

Unfortunately, there was no free public transport available, so the only way we could get to our destination was on foot… as we walked down the forest road, I sighed "what're we going to do for food?" Val simply held her head up high, and stated in a proud voice "you doubt my prowess as a hunter?" I grinned "well, no offence, but you haven't exactly proven anything to me yet… and you are a little fat" she looked at me with a smile on her face "fat eh?… well, I'm not exactly slim, I'll admit that" I shrugged "hey, don't worry about it, once I got really depressed, and ate to comfort myself… man did I get fat after that" she sniggered "you?… depressed?… now that I didn't expect" I sighed "trust me, I had been misbehaving… badly…" she broke into a wide, toothy grin "ohh… playing around with the girls, were you?… you're a randy boy, Lucario" I blushed "y… yeah… enough on that, please…" I noticed her walk a little closer to me, and she said "I must say… last night, you were pretty good with your paws…" I began to blush even more. "Well… I kind of promised myself I'd never do anything too much with another person unless it is their express desire to do so" she murmured "same as last night would be fine, honey…" I gave her a blank look "you make me sound like some kind of sex toy" we rounded a corner, and a large hill stood directly in front of us… but the only way was over. As we started walking up it, I asked her "if Malak and Alantir team up… what do you think they'll do?" she looked at me and half smiled "we may not have to worry about that…" I gestured for her to continue "you see, from the time I was in his pack, it become very clear to me that he has a poignant hatred for all humankind" a began to grin "wait… he hates humans?… that mean, when Alantir meets him… whoa, looks like our problem will solve itself!" she sighed "I hope so… chances are we won't be that lucky… but as long as… OH MY GOD!" as we came over the top of the hill, a gut-wrenching scene became apparent. It used to be some kind of crude settlement, with small shelters and the remains of a campfire… but that was where the resemblance ended. The floor was strewn with corpses, a fair few of them were apparently Houndoom… we slowly, silently came down the side of the hill… I noticed Val was close to tears upon seeing this, so I reassured her "it's… it's okay… just hand in there" as I turned back, I nearly tripped over one of the unfortunate victims. I motioned for Val to stop, then concentrated, activating Aura sight… whatever had happened here, it happened more than a day ago, however, there were tracks in the dirt… far more recent ones, and they both seemed to be paw tracks as well. "Right… I've seen enough of this, let's move on" I said in an emotionless voice, Val nodded, and we both headed out. Even though not a single word was spoken, we both knew just who was behind this… or at least, we thought we knew.


	35. Chapter 35

Coloured Fire Chapter 35

At last, we cad reached our destination… I had just about got over the horrible scene we had to march through, and anyway, I needed a clear head for what I had to do. "Val… you know this place better than I do… what'd you recommend we do to begin with?" she sighed "gah, you're pretty dependant for a 'hero', aren't you, Lucario?" I looked about at the pristine streets of this new place "well… I just wanted your input, that's all" walked on ahead, and motioned towards the centre of the town "we need to get the local authorities to help us… I don't know how, but it just needs to be done" I nodded, and we set off in the direction of the building. As we drew closer, I looked over Val… though I was loathed to admit it, her matted grey fur and piercing eyes gave her a pretty sinister appearance. I cleared my throat, and trying to put on the nicest tone possible, sad "you know… I think I should go into the Police station alone… just in case" she smiled "good that you say that, 'cause I sure aren't going in there, not a big fan of cops myself…" I gave her a blank look "but it was you who said we needed them in the first place…" she rolled her eyes "I may not like them, but we still need them… I mean, human kids hate their greens, but they still need them, right?" I shrugged "you prove a valuable point… okay then, I'll go in… you stay out here…" she nodded, and began taking in the view as I walked inside the station.

Every stereotype I had of what a precinct looked like were completely washed away as I looked around me… the walls were clean and white, a whole half of the building was given way to windows that overlooked the ocean, and the officers were mostly in casual attire, using computers or talking with each other. I wandered up to the receptionist's desk, and crudely pressed the buzzer with my paw. A young man dressed in a T-shirt and baggy shorts strode up… he had bright red hair, which was probably dyed. "Yo, welcome to the only police station this side of the country that isn't run by identical female twins!… how can I help you?" I gave him an odd look "wh… what?" he laughed "you know… all the other stations are run by that same family of identical twins…" I remembered what he meant, and nodded knowingly "ohh yeah… those people… anyway, I need to ask some questions" he grinned "you're a Lucario… blue and black… do you wanna join the police?" I smiled and shook my head "no… not quite… I actually need help with stopping a criminal…" suddenly, his eyes widened "wait a moment… stopping bad-guys?… you aren't just a Lucario… you're THE Lucario aren't you?" I blushed a little and nodded "uhh… yeah… that's me alright…" he reached out and grabbed my paw, frantically shaking it "good to meet you sir!… oh man, talking to a guy who's back from the dead… that's completely whacked-out man!"

I gingerly said "yeah… must be… so can you?" he interrupted me "yeah, later… first of all, I have something important to show you…" immediately, he turned and left back the way he came… I called out "hey!… where are you going!?!" no response… I waited about a minute, and he returned. His significance completely passed me by when I realised just who he was leading by the paw… none other than Sareh herself!!! "What… the HELL!?!… how can you… be here?!?" I spluttered… she laughed "what took you Lucario, you're like… I don't know… an hour later than I was told you'd be here!" I put my paws on her shoulders and stared her in the eyes "what about you?… aren't you supposed to be having a baby for that Ms. Fletcher woman?" she smiled "well, about that… I don't know quite what happened, but the baby has already been born… really early… but it was completely healthy and all that… I mean, it hurt like crap… but it's meant to, right?" I rolled my eyes "Sareh… you are the WEIRDEST person ever… first you turn into a pokemon, then you evolve… then you turn into a weird super-hybrid… then you turn into a woman… and now you've had a baby in under a month!" she blushed, scratching the back of her head "look… I know it's all really crazy… but I'm going to try to keep things normal… sides, that Ms. Fletcher drugged my drink, probably why it all happened so fast"

The police staff member butted in "if you two doggies are done barkin', I have more to tell you" I wasn't overly fond of being referred to as 'doggie' but I could sense he had something important to say… so I let it slip. "Okay, Lucario… you want to stop that Alantir guy right?… well, sadly, we can't help… what he's doing is legal… right now, Houndoom do not count as a domesticated species, and so they are allowed to be hunted" I looked at the floor with downcast eyes, only to have him flick my forehead "hey, don't get all melancholy on me!… I'm not finished yet… there is a man who will help… his name is Fareed Abdullah… he's a pokemon rights activist, and he's experienced in dealing with sods like Alantir…" I put my paw on the man's hand "thanks for this… I won't forget it" he laughed "are you camp or what Lucario… seriously, it's no wonder you don't have a female sidekick!" I blushed, and hastily posted a retreat… I'm pretty sure I'm straight… but not completely, so he had a point there.

We got outside, and Val looked at Sareh with scrutinising eyes "wait… one Lucario goes in… two come out… what's going on?" I put my arm around Sareh's shoulder and introduced her to Val "this is Sareh… she's a good friend of mine… Sareh, this is Val, I met her at the port here, and she's been great ever since" Sareh smiled and knelt down, running her paw along the side of Val's face in a friendly manner "oh, a Mightyena… but you don't look anywhere near as crazy as Brandon… nice to meet you!" Val grinned "oh, fantastic… now I have to put up with a pair of humanoids, showing of their 'bipedal fantastic-ness'…" I sighed "oh come on… it's not like I actively boast about walking on two legs… anyway, we're all canine, all three of us… so we're all in the same boat" Sareh smiled "yeah, keen noses and pointed ears for the win!" Val gave Sareh yet another discerning look "isn't that a nerdy internet-surfer term?" she blushed "well… sort of… I mean, before I became a pokemon, I used the PC a lot…" Val nodded knowingly "ohh… you're THAT Sareh… man, you change a lot don't you?" she sighed, looking out to the ocean "used to… but I've vowed never to change form again, doesn't matter if it's beyond my power, I just won't do it…" I patted her back "damn right… you look great to me, and that's excluding the fact you're a well-formed female Lucario…" she laughed "awww… thanks man…"

I looked over the rest of the town, and said in a much more serious tone "somewhere out there is your marauding brother… I don't care what else we do whilst we're here, but we MUST stop him from killing innocents… and to do that, we need to find Fareed Abdullah…" Val rolled her eyes "Lucario… who the hell is that?" I realised that she had no idea of what had been discussed… "basically, we need to find this pokemon rights activist who'll help us take on Alantir… but we have no idea where he lives, so our first job is to find him…" Sareh butted in "yeah! Aura sight!… we rock, Lucario!" I sighed "well… there's the answer…" the town was pretty big… chances were that even with Aura sight, we'd take a good hour to find this Fareed man. "Alright then, Sareh… let's do this thing" I said in a down-to-business manner… as my vision altered and everything turned grey, I could see thousands of small, blue flames… these were the auras given off by everyone in the town. Just by looking, I could tell the population of the town was predominantly human, but only by a small ratio… also, things were seemingly calm, as few of the auras were moving at any speed. Looking round at Sareh, I saw that she was a little overpowered by the huge number of auras, and was a bit dazed… I patted her on the shoulder and said "just leave it to me then… you'll just get a headache…" she smiled gingerly "sorry… I need to practice more with it, and… has… has anyone told you that you look really imposing with those glowing eyes…" I smiled "it's alright… and there's no need to apologise…" I turned back to the town, and carried on looking for details. Fareed is a pokemon activist, so I knew that he'd be in a building with at least a few of them… secondly, he had connections to the police, and so he had to be in a relatively large or clean building due to the fact he was a part of a legal institute. I narrowed the search down to one structure… just my luck, it was on the other side of town!

"Right… he's that-a-way… about a half mile" I muttered… Sareh moaned in protest "can we get a bus please?" I sighed, then nodded "okay then… the bus drivers here will give a group like us a free ride, so it's a possibility…" I was about to set off when Val batted my tail lightly with her paw to get my attention, I turned around to her, and she cleared her throat "Lucario… could we maybe… please… pretty-please go to a fish-and-chip shop on the way? I'm hungry…" I rolled my eyes "but we have no cash, Val" she simply grinned "as you put earlier… we're all canine… so we can all do puppy-eyes…" I protested "but… but that would be practically begging for something we don't need!" she just gave me an intent stare, and plainly reminded me "I'm hungry"

I sighed "all right, we'll go and beg for some food first… I guess I am kind of hungry too, and it's been a while since I've had anything deep-fried… but then we're taking the bus straight to Fareed afterwards, you hear?" they both nodded enthusiastically, and we set off down the road. Almost as if luck was on Val's side, we suddenly caught the warm, inviting smell coming from none other than a fish-and-chip shop to the west of where we were… the smell was almost intoxicating, and I couldn't resist just walking towards the source, even letting a small measure of drool escape my mouth… Val and Sareh were likewise under the spell of this wafting stench, and we all shambled towards the shop, in an ecstasy of anticipation. The building itself was rather small, an un-painted brick-and-mortar affair with a large banner saying 'Simms brothers'… I had never seen this company before, but that was the last thing on my mind at the time. We walked inside, still being led by our noses… we didn't approach the counter, knowing that we'd only be turned away for not having any cash. A rotund, cheerful woman at the counter spotted us and smiled "oh, what's a group like you three doing in 'ere then eh?" I blushed, and Val blurted out "we're starving… you got any leftovers?" the woman looked us over again "hmm… wait… who are you lovely dogs anyway?" Sareh stepped forwards "she's Val… I'm Sareh, and this is the one-and-only Lucario" the woman behind the counter laughed in a cheery manner "oh!… so you're that heroic one aren't ya?… bit of an unimaginative name though… still, I can't judge… well, it just so happens we've got a whole load of under-sized fillets here… we were going to throw them out, but seein' as you're all feeling peckish, I may as well batter 'em up and let you 'ave them…" I nodded "that's most kind of you, madam… I promise I won't exploit you any more" again, she laughed "oh you little dear!… you can 'ave any sub-standard stuffs we got here for free whenever you like!… it saves us throwin' it all away… better that you enjoy it than the Wingull tear it to bits at some landfill site…" Val grinned "oh how true…"

As the staff set about preparing our meal of undersized and obscurely shaped chips, I looked at Sareh "you know… I'm really glad you came, I was loathe to admit it, but I needed help dealing with your brother…" she sighed "we're friends, Lucario… and anyway, Alantir needs to be taught a lesson… it's probably asking too much, but I just want to see him turn back to who he used to be… back into the brother I grew up with. Even if I'm a Lucario now, I still want things to be the same for the rest of the family" I nodded "that's very noble… it's just a shame I can't really repay you…" she looked in my eyes intently and whispered "this is me paying you back… I owe you… we all owe you, Lucario…"

At that moment… for the first time in a long while… I truly felt that I was doing real good in the world… it was on of the best feelings I ever had!


	36. Chapter 36

Coloured Fire Chapter 36

We came back out into the expanse of the town, and set off for the nearest bus stop. There was a certain sense of urgency in the air, even though we had plenty of time… I just couldn't help but feel that something bad was looming. The bus rolled up, and just as I had guessed, we were allowed on without having to pay a fare… it was surprising that the world's most pokemon-friendly continent was where Alantir was waging his war of butchery on the unfortunate inhabitants. I made sure to disembark at the closest stop, and ushered Val and Sareh to follow quickly "we're almost there guys, come on…" as we approached the building, the sun began to set, colouring the sky with vibrant oranges and purples. "How do we know he's here?" Val asked, sceptical of the power of Aura sight… "if he's not, I'll be your slave for a week" I said, with a sly grin on my face. Surely enough, the doors opened shortly after I pressed in the buzzer, and before us stood a tall, well-built man. His skin was a dark tan colour, and he had a fuzzy black beard… he was wearing neat-looking dark trousers and a white shirt that was only half done-up and revealed the fact he had a hairy chest.

"Are you Lucario?" he asked simply… I nodded, surprised that he instantly recognised me apart from any other Lucario. "Good, I've been waiting for you… we have much to discuss…" and with that, he invited us inside. The building was similar to the police station in that it had large windows, and was impeccably clean… I began to feel a little guilty, knowing that us three where almost definitely going to moult and end up leaving our old hair on the floor. He showed us to a room with three large sofas, and beckoned for us to sit down… "Maris, get these guests something to drink, would you?" he said, looking around as a door creaked open. Our gaze followed his, only to be met by a young woman in a maid outfit… it took me about a half second to actually realise this young maid was a Lopunny as well. "What'd they like, Fari?" she said to him in a pleasant manner… I interjected "oh, anything really…" Sareh then butted in "… but not apple juice, I'm allergic to it…" Maris nodded "it will be done, sirs and madams…" and gracefully drifted over to the kitchen, which was in the same room as us. "Down to business now… you want to bring down Alantir, don't you?" Fareed said, clearly taking the matter very seriously… I nodded "yeah, what's more, we have his brother… uhh… I mean sister helping us…" Sareh smiled to him.

He looked out the window, deep in thought "only an hour ago, I received a message… one of my contacts informed me that Alantir is heading to one of the largest Houndoom dens on the entire island, not only that, but he claims to be armed with fire-bombs" I shuddered, finding it hard to swallow the new low that he had just stooped to. "We need to stop him, as soon as possible!" Sareh said, waving her paw in the air angrily… Fareed shook his head "it's not quite so simple… Alantir is only a few miles from his destination, however, he says that he will not torch the den if he can negotiate with 'a certain transgressor' within 24 hours… by which he means you, Lucario" I froze… he knew that I was here already?… he must have discovered the little mess I left on his boat, and then somehow tested it to find out it was mine! "So, I have to go and talk with him?" I asked, wanting to make sure… Fareed nodded "yes… we are not allowed under law to harm him… however, I have a plan to stop him" I smiled "go on, I'm all ears" Fareed sat back, clearly chuffed at his scheme, as he proudly recited it "I have got in touch with a geneticist in a nearby town, and he has agreed to… how can I say… give life to a being that can stop Alantir with no harm and no fuss…" I cocked an eyebrow "what exactly do you mean?" he grinned "I'm going to have a slightly weaker version of Mewtwo created for me"

Val spluttered in surprise "WHAT!?!… are you crazy?… the last time that happened, the whole laboratory was razed to the ground!" Fareed gave her a stern look "I said a WEAKER version… and anyhow, the chances of two megalomaniacs being created are very slim… it may even have good manners, who knows" Sareh shrugged "either way, we need to concentrate on what's happening here and now… we need to get Lucario to Alantir!" Maris walked over with a tray, upon which were glasses containing a fizzing orange liquid, as she put it down on the small table, Fareed motioned to her "Alantir wants Lucario to come alone, and Maris will fly him there using my private helicopter… however, I want you two to go along too, just stay out of sight…" all four of us nodded in unison. "Now I think about it… getting those drinks was rather pointless…" Fareed smiled, as he patted Maris on the back, she rolled her eyes "so you want me to fly these three to where now?" Fareed motioned out one of the many large windows "fifty-two miles due south… the den is located in a large, triangular clearing… you can't miss it…" Maris nodded, and walked out, beckoning for us to follow "come on, don't want to be late now, do you?" we got up and followed her out to a landing pad on the top of Fareed's house, which was out of view from the front of the building. The helicopter was a surprisingly sleek, expensive-looking thing… what's more, this had been my first time ever in a human flying-machine.

"Don't look so nervous, Lucario!… just sit down and enjoy the ride, you're in my hands now" Maris said, smiling in a slightly unnerving way. Indeed, I had nothing to fear, the flight was as smooth as I could ever imagine, and we arrived at our destination in no time at all, but that was just the easy part. "Okay, Lucario, it's your show from here on in… do us pokemon proud!" she said, as I slowly walked away from the landed air-craft and towards the centre of the clearing. I began to growl as I caught sight of what was going on… Alantir had constructed a barricade around the dens, which was doused in oil… there were several angry-looking Houndoom visible behind the barricade, but the air was thick with despair. "Alantir, what the hell are you doing!?!" I said, steadily striding towards him… he looked around at me, and began to smile "so glad you could come… but I must confess, you've been mislead…" I stopped, fearing the worst had yet to come "what… do you mean?" he looked up at the sky and yawned, then said "do you know how much I spent on bullets this week?… probably only hundreds… but then, what did I spend on a gift for you, my dear old friend?… why, I spent thousands…" I growled "what 'gift'?" he held up a large, ornate case in front of him… something about it seemed eerily familiar… I remembered a case almost identical to that one on Aaron's mantelpiece… "what is it?… I'm not here to play around" I said, taking a step closer. Alantir snorted "you'll pay for your arrogance, Lucario…" and opened the box, casting it a side.

My heart skipped a beat… my blood ran cold and my body became paralysed with fear… the shining radiance, the long, graceful shape… there was no denying it… Alantir had purchased no less than the Crystal Staff!!! "Don't move an inch, or I'll consign you to another hundred years of captivity…" I swallowed, then managed to stutter "I… I… I… I'll do… anything… just… just… please don't…" he roared "on your knees, mongrel!" on impulse, I fell to my knees, unable to take my eyes off the cursed artefact in his hands… he smirked "now, I will have this on me at all times in future… if you dare to try and stop me again, I'll just trap you in it… but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go just yet" I whimpered "I'll… do anything…" he laughed "perfect!… firstly, I want you to get my god-forsaken brother, and I want you to bring him to me so I can beat some sense into his new, twisted body…" suddenly, there was a noise from behind a nearby mound of earth… "SHE is closer than you think, brother!" Sareh yelled as she burst fourth from her cover nearby, and knocked Alantir to the ground… I was still unable to move my body, so I just watched, as they struggled on the ground in front of me.

"Damnit, you craven whore!" Alantir spat as he tried to overpower her… fortunately though, his sister was too strong for him now, and managed to pin him to the ground, kicking away the Crystal Staff with her hind paws. I slowly staggered to my feet, and approached them, giving the Staff a wide berth… "A… Alantir… what is it that you want… from us?" I said, still on edge… he glared at me "I want you all dead!… now get off me!" he seized the opportunity to knee Sareh in the gut, and she fell off him with a yell… he leapt to his feet and made a dash for the staff. I began to run towards him, but he got there first, and picket it up, aiming squarely at me… "you are an inane fool, Lucario… and now it's all over for you!" I began to back away, whining… unable to speak coherently… he began to tighten his grip… I noticed that Val was still behind cover, too scared to intervene… and Sareh was still on the ground clutching her waist… it looked like it was all over for us. "Now, embrace oblivion for another century!" Alantir shouted as he forcefully jabbed the staff at me… there was a flash of light, and I shielded my eyes. So… was this it? Had I just been consigned to another hundred years of loneliness?… I opened my eyes… instead of darkness and infinite expanse… I could still see the world… the normal world… I was still there!

I looked around… Sareh and Val were still there to… nothing had changed… apart from one thing. Alantir had vanished… and it slowly dawned on me what had occurred… Alantir had indeed triggered the Crystal staff, but judging by the fact that it was lying on the floor, facing away from me… he had held it the wrong way round in his desperation, and had instead imprisoned himself!

In unison, we all began to roar with laughter, I lost control so much, I began to wet myself in sheer hysterics at what had occurred. "Good lord, what an idiot!" Sareh said, wiping away a tear of laughter from her eye… I looked over at Val, who walked up, tail between her legs "Lucario… I… I'm sorry I didn't help… but, there was nothing I could do…" I wearily smiled "it's okay, things turned out fine in the end…" Sareh picked up the staff "I'll take this to the police station, let him out, and then they can put him in jail…" I nodded, and sighed with relief "and so we narrowly escape the jaws of defeat again… we have saved the den, and stopped Alantir… mission… accomplished… good goin' sister…" and with that, I passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
